A Time for Reflection
by Fire Rules
Summary: Complete Tidus and Yuna knew they would be together... always. Join them as they explore their love for each other. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Foreword

_ "A Time for Reflection"_

Written by Fire Rules

As I've said before, this story was sort of an experiment for me. My main motivation for composing "Reflection" was my love for Final Fantasy X. I took that love for the game and flew with it.

But, something weird happened along the way... I actually started to like writing again. Everyone's reviews helped quite a bit. They were encouraging, and it encouraged me to keep writing chapters, sometimes at an abnormal pace, I would say! ^_^

I was looking carefully over Reflection not too long ago, and I can honestly say that I wasn't pleased with the earlier chapters at all. Maybe it's a sign of improvement, maybe I was just stupid when I was writing it in the first place. Either way, I felt like I wanted to do something about it. This is the result. 

I revamped _"A Time for Reflection,"_ so to speak. The sentence structure and grammatical errors caused by my rusty writing skills at the time have been more or less resolved. I feel it is a far more polished version of the story, so I want to proudly share it with everyone. 

With that said, keep in mind that it is still essentially the same. There are no groundbreaking paragraphs in this, only wording revisions, etc. I simply didn't want to change too much of it, as I wanted the story to remain essentially the same. 

But I hope you enjoy it, and maybe you'll notice the difference between Reflection 2.0 compared to the way it was before.

Probably the best thing about getting into this is the friends I have made... you guys know who I'm talking about. ^_^ The way complete strangers come together to help each other in their amateur writing is really great. 

Anyways, enough rambling on my part. On to the story! 

_Fire Rules_

_ _________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Table of Contents_

_ * * *_

Chapter I - Tidus' Anguish

_ "That night in Macalania. . . I cannot, and I will not forget that moment." - Tidus_

Chapter II - Yuna's Sadness

_ "I would have married him, you know. I would have spent my entire life with him, bore his children, and grown old with him." - Yuna_

Chapter III - Life on the Farplane

_ "Are you two blitzing or engaging in a testosterone driven wrestling match?" - Auron_

Chapter IV - The Beauty of Love

_ "Get out of my home. . . get out of my house, now!" - Yuna_

Chapter V - Spira on the Horizon

_ "I told him that I loved him too, and for the first time in my life, I meant it." - Tidus_

Chapter VI - A Dream No Longer

_ "You smell pretty bad. I hope you're not planning on seeing Yuna like that." - Wakka_

Chapter VII - Yuna's Happiness

_ "He loved me. It was as plain, and as pure, and as simple as that." - Yuna_

Chapter VIII - Question of a Lifetime

_ "He wanted me to give it to you, on the day that. . . I ask you to marry me." - Tidus_

Chapter IX - Bittersweet Feelings

_ "Kimahri no tell… Kimahri like surprises." - Kimahri Ronso_

Chapter X - Celebration

_ "Let's eat, drink, and dance people, ya?" - Wakka _

Chapter XI - Ballad of Life, Loss, and Love

_ "I'm so sure of this. . . please, don't say no." - Yuna_

Chapter XII - Trouble in Guadosalam

_ "I had no idea you could be so bad!" - Rikku_

Chapter XIII - Barrier of Anguish

_ "We heard ear piercing screams, thousands of them." - Imam Guado_

Chapter XIV - Imminent Bliss

_ "You're really going to go through with this, Yuna?" - Lulu_

Chapter XV - United in Love

_ "Now I'm here, with you, marrying you." - Tidus_

Chapter XVI - Welcome to Eternity

_ "Pek cdibet sayhea rayt!" - Rikku_

Chapter XVII - Honeymoon Romance

_ "I think Rikku said something about her name being Victoria." - Yuna_

Chapter XVIII - Marriage is Forever

_ "Now that I'm with you. . . everything fits." - Tidus_

"A Time for Reflection" - Epilogue 

_ "Tidus... I'm late. . . No silly, I'm *late!*" - Yuna_

Archived Author's Notes - As if you Care

_ "What the heck is this?! Excuse me, this is a story about me and Yuna. Do you see Fire Rules anywhere in here? No, didn't think so! He's just jealous because *I* have Yuna and he doesn't. Somebody please tell me why he has over five thousand words of sh-!" _

*Smacks Tidus* Ahem... I don't think any of you will be interested in reading them, but I have my boatload of original author's notes archived at the end, just in case. 

_ "You know, that really hurt..."_

Err, sorry..

* * *

_ _________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope everybody likes the new and improved "Reflection." Reviews are always welcome. ^_^ Take care, everyone.

Fire Rules

_   
_


	2. Tidus' Anguish

Author's Note: This chapter is from Tidus' POV.  
  
Chapter I: Tidus' Anguish  
  
I really didn't know what to think about all of this. Everything happened so fast, and it left my head spinning in virtually every direction. I had to leave so quickly and so abruptly that I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her as much as she loved me. By then, I couldn't even speak.  
  
It brings me so much sadness to see her from my little spot on the Farplane. I see her on the pier in Besaid, whistling out toward the cool, clear ocean in between her sobs. It has become a daily ritual for her, and it takes all my strength to keep going in this supposed "blessed" place for the deceased.  
  
I had a dream the other day after I had to see Yuna on that pier like I had so many times before. I dreamt that I woke up in the water, right off the shore of Besaid. I was tucked in a ball, almost like a fetus is in a mother's womb. Something woke me up; it was the sound of someone whistling. I stretched underwater, and I started swimming toward the surface. And then I woke up.  
  
The only thing that keeps me going in this forsaken place is my loved ones that are not among the living. I have reunited and come to terms with my old man, and I've even beat him in blitz ball a few times. He blames it on his old age, but I just think that I'm getting better than him. I spend a lot of time with Auron here, and he provides a great deal of comfort in my pathetic state. 

Of course, I can't forget Braska. He tells me how wonderful I was for Yuna during the short time I was with her. He honestly believes that I will somehow leave the Farplane to be with her. He said that if I happen to return to Spira, I better find her and marry her, or else. I told him that it would be my honor to marry Yuna, my love. I would do it without question.  
  
Whether anyone believes it or not, it's not just about Yuna. It's also about everyone that I knew and loved on our journey. Wakka and Rikku had this way of making me laugh hysterically with the goofy, almost stupid antics they tried to pull. They would then laugh hysterically at my goofy, almost stupid antics, as would Yuna. 

Lulu and Kimahri didn't talk very much, but when they did speak, their words were teeming with wisdom well beyond their years. All I can say is that I miss them, and I'm always thinking back to the memories I have of our pilgrimage, our story. 

Auron told me that he regrets saying that it was my story. I agree with him… I regret calling it my story during the time we spent together. It was everyone's story, Spira's entire story. Being as selfish as to call it my story was wrong. It caused Yuna too much pain in my last moments with her. Some people may call it Yuna's pilgrimage, and the historians will probably call it that, but I call it ours and will not think of it in any other way.  
  
Was I really just a dream? I don't think so. A dream has no emotions, no love, no thoughts… they are nothing more than a short-lived memory that visits a person in their sleep and leaves when the sun wanders over the horizon. A dream is fleeting, and I know that I am not. I _continue_ to exist. 

I know that what little physical contact I had with Yuna on our pilgrimage was electrifying. Every touch that I could give her or that she could give me in our few private moments was total bliss. That night in Macalania, where we got to show each other how much love seeped through every fiber of being in our bodies was wonderful. I cannot, and I will not forget that moment, or any other moment that we shared. 

That is why I know I'm not a dream. I feel like I completely belong in the living world. I belong there just to be with her, because the world's saviors deserve something better than this. 

So, I continue to ponder this one paradox in my existence: If I am not a dream, and if I deserve to be in Spira, why can't I be? Why can't I snap my fingers and return to my place in Spira with the person that I truly love? I believe that I can, just like Braska believes that I can.  
  
All of this leads me to ask myself this question. 

__

Is this a time for reflection? 

Should I just accept my fate? No, I don't believe so… I can't believe it. I'm determined that I will be back in Spira some day, relaxing on the beaches of Besaid with the person I love. I will be there on a day of total happiness, on the day of Yuna's wedding. It's because I will be the groom. I don't want it any other way. 

It's only a matter of time before I can become one with her again, because I believe it's what destiny has in store for us. On the day that I return to Spira, I will thank the Farplane, the place that I loathe so much at this moment, for bringing me back to spend my life with the person that means everything to me.


	3. Yuna's Sadness

Author's Note: This chapter is from Yuna's POV.

Chapter II: Yuna's Sadness  
  
I ask myself why he had to leave me all the time. My state of being is rather wretched at this moment in time. All of my friends have made some peace with themselves over our loss. That is, everyone except for me. I find myself standing on the little pier in Besaid, whistling and wishing for him to return to me every day. 

I just feel like he'll pop out of the water one day, sporting that gorgeous smile, saying "Hey Yuna! Ya miss me?" I guess it's okay for a girl like me to dream, considering that I fell madly in love with a dream… right?  
  
Sometimes I feel so mad at him… I get furiously mad at him for leaving me. I realize after my senses return to me that it is not his fault though. I remember the day that he left us. He was such a hero in the truest sense of the word. He saved the world, won the girl's heart, and had to say farewell. He disappeared into the cloudy sky, fading like a dream would at sunrise. My dream did not come back the next evening in my slumbers though, and I've never been the same since then.  
  
I wonder daily where he is. I haven't been able to muster up the courage to go visit him on the Farplane. I'm so afraid that he may not be there, afraid that he simply vanished into nothingness. I pray that is not the case. I hope that he is on the Farplane, bickering with Jecht and challenging him at blitz ball. I imagine him fussing at Auron about how cold he can be. I hope he's smiling, even though I am not.  
  
I found a sphere in the airship after he disappeared. He was saying goodbye to me, just as I had planned to say goodbye to them with a sphere. He told all of us that he was sorry. He apologized to me, but yet he still didn't say that he loved me. That was all that I wanted to hear from him. It could have alleviated my pain just a little bit. 

But he didn't say it, and now I have to wonder all the time whether or not he loved me back… I think he did. I can only dream about my dream telling me that he loves me, and sometimes it's enough to get me to the next day.  
  
I would have married him, you know. I would have spent my entire life with him, bore his children, and grown old with him. Right now, that's all I want. All the suitors in the world that are trying to win my hand in marriage have failed miserably, and I wish that they would just give up on it. I only want him… I want only his eyes, his hair, his body and his soul, whether or not he is just a dream. That, and only that, could make me happy with my life here on Spira.  
  
My friends try to comfort me, and I really do appreciate their efforts. Wakka and Lulu has been so patient and loving to me. Kimahri has been by my side ever since the day Tidus left me, but he has respected my wishes when I wanted to be left alone. I appreciate that tremendously. Rikku has been trying to cheer me up constantly. Sometimes it actually works because of the comical things she does. I'm so grateful for my friends, but I still only want him.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I don't want to lead a pointless life. I only want to lead my life with him by my side. I fear that I will forever be in the state I am in now, and the only remedy I can think of that could ease my woes is the blond haired man that captured my heart and soul in Macalania.  
  
_Macalania…_ I remember that night so well. I was completely shocked at first. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me like that. The comfort and the passion that emanated from that kiss made my worries pass away. Sin could have come and blew all of Spira out of existence at that moment, and I would not have noticed or cared. I believe such feelings are called love, and I believe that love so strong cannot and will not disappear like a dream.  
  
That is the reason that I do not give up hope in Tidus. I have a feeling that I will be with him one day. I'll be his wife, always by his side. It is my dream, and I fervently believe in it. I've told myself many times that right now is a time for reflection. It's a time for me to sit back and look at the memories of the wonderful man that I fell in love with, while I wait for him to return to me. 

I will wait for the day when he is my suitor. He isn't one that I will turn away, but is one that I will run towards and embrace, knowing that he will be a whole person once again. 

I won't fall through his body this time, as I remember doing so painfully on the airship. I will run to him, knowing that he will catch me and that I will forever stay in his arms. I will finally get to hear him say that he loves me, and our story will begin anew.


	4. Life on the Farplane

Chapter III: Life on the Farplane  
  
Over the misty horizon, two lone figures could be seen. They seemed to be locked in an embrace, but as the mist faded away, it became easier to distinguish what was taking place. 

It just so happened to be two men, one with platinum hair and a shorter build, and a darker man with tattoos strewn across his body, with a much larger build. No, they were not locked in an embrace… they were fighting over a blitz ball.  
  
"Hey, gimme that back, Dad!" yelled Tidus loudly over his laughter. 

"Oh no, you're not getting it back you little runt. I stole it fair and square!" shouted Jecht triumphantly. Auron had been watching them from a distance for over thirty minutes, and he was still very amused watching their antics. The saying "like father, like son" certainly rang true to the fullest extent with them.  
  
"Are you two blitzing or engaging in a testosterone driven wrestling match?" Auron asked matter-of-factly. Tidus and Jecht quickly glanced in the direction that Auron was standing, and both smirked ruefully at him.  
  
"Well, now that the little runt is finally big enough to give me a challenge, I'm catching up for lost time," commented Jecht in between sharp gasps of breath. On the other end of the spectrum, Tidus looked rather unscathed and was breathing easily.  
  
At first, it had come as a shock to Tidus that people residing on the Farplane had the same physical attributes and followed the same routines as the living on Spira. They inhaled air, ate food, and lived in homes. The possibility for injury and fatigue was there as well, and Jecht was definitely suffering from fatigue at that moment in time. 

"The only thing that doesn't exist here is death, because the Farplane is death," Tidus thought bitterly. The fact that no death exists here because the whole place is death seemed like an extremely unharmonious oxymoron to him.  
  
After contemplating that for a while, Tidus figured he would play along and pick on his old man for a while. "Ha! Is my old man getting tired? You're getting too old for me!" commented Tidus rather ostentatiously.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Jecht sarcastically. 

Tidus sported a huge grin at hearing these words, which was something that did not happen with enough regularity here on the Farplane. This pleased Auron and Jecht, and it made them want to smile as well. 

Jecht and Auron truly felt for Tidus. They knew the pain of death and the feeling of having contact with their loved ones severed… they understood wholeheartedly.  
  
"It's about lunch time. Let's go to my home and get something to eat," Auron suggested. Tidus nodded vigorously at the comment upon feeling his stomach rumble loudly. With that, all three of them headed off to Auron's humble abode.  
  
Tidus' mind wandered back to Yuna during the walk home. He thought of how happy it would make everyone if they could all be together. He imagined everyone, including his father, Auron, and Braska sitting on the beach. 

In his vision, he is holding Yuna tightly, whispering something in her ear. Maybe they were taking a break after an arduous day of wedding planning… Tidus and Yuna's wedding. He simply could not stop thinking of marrying that girl, and it made him crave her touch desperately.

"Hello? Anyone home in there?"  


"Oh, sorry dad… I was daydreaming," Tidus said softly. Why did it seem like these thoughts, these visions, were a glimpse into the future? He simply knew that he would be with her some day, and he feared he could not wait any longer.  
  
Upon finishing their meal, they decided to relax in Auron's back yard. Making himself comfortable on one of his lawn chairs, Tidus could not help but smile at two pink plastic flamingos casually dug into the ground. 

Of all the people, he simply could not imagine Auron having pink flamingos in his yard. 

__

"He's just full of surprises." 

Tidus' smiles never lasted long never lasted very long, however. _"They always fade away, just like I did."  
_  
"You're thinking too hard again."  
  
"Oh… sorry Auron. I was just thinking about her again… I miss her," Tidus stumbled. Auron contemplated his comments, looking at his friend solemnly.

"I miss the way she would laugh to keep everyone happy… I just miss everything about her," he continued forlornly.  
  
"I understand, Tidus," Auron commented. "I certainly know what your loss feels like… like a burning in your heart. One day, you'll figure out a way to extinguish the flames."  
  
"I think the only thing that'll do that is Yuna," Tidus proclaimed with eyes cast downward. "We'll save each other from this loneliness. Having Yuna with me will fix everything, and I'll do the same for her, you know?"  
  
"Don't worry son, I'm pretty sure that you two will find each other. It's only a matter of time." Jecht said in a surprisingly comforting voice.  
  
Jecht had been very quiet and Tidus almost forgot that he was there. Moreover, it simply astounded him that Jecht had spoken in such a fatherly tone. It just didn't seem like the Jecht he used to know, but Tidus realized that his father was not the same man he had been when he was young. 

Spira changed him, as it did Tidus, but a young, beautiful woman changed Tidus more then Spira could ever hope to. All Tidus managed to eek out without sobbing was a simple "Thanks Dad." That, it seemed, was an adequate reply, and Jecht simply nodded in return.  
  
The trio's sereneness was interrupted by a very excited man stampeding out of Auron's back door and into the yard. It was Braska, and he was obviously very animated about something. Auron, Jecht, and Tidus looked on, waiting for some sort of an explanation to Braska's unusual display.  
  
"I… I've been looking everywhere for you," Braska said, choking for air. He noticed Auron's flamingos at about that moment, and could not help but comment. 

"Auron, I like your flamingos." Auron simply nodded in reply. 

"I like flamingos." 

Braska flashed a quick smile. "Sorry, I thought it might lighten the mood a little bit." All three nodded in reply.  
  
Jecht looked like he was awaiting a response. "So what's up anyways?"  


"I just talked to the high council," Braska said in between breaths. "They heard my, I mean, our story, and they were very intrigued by all of it. They were, however, especially interested in Tidus and his situation. They… Well, what I'm trying to say is, I think they can send Tidus back."  



	5. The Beauty of Love

Chapter IV: The Beauty of Love  
  
Braska looked at the three of them for a moment. They seemed to be confused, excited, and completely dumbfounded all at the same time. Jecht finally managed to say something. "You've gotta be kidding me! Why didn't they say something a little sooner, Braska? Why leave my boy hangin' like that? For heaven's sake, it's been half a year!" 

Tidus, in all his excitement, pondered the revelation brought forth from his father. It had already been half a year since he left Spira; not a day had gone by that he hadn't thought of her.  
  
"I don't know, and it's very hard to explain right now," Braska murmured. "I have no clue what their plans are, but they seem eager to speak to Tidus, especially Master Kaemon," Braska replied enthusiastically. 

Tidus recognized that name… everyone here knew who he was. He was the ruler of the Farplane, highly respected among all. Tidus didn't care for anything on the Farplane though, so he wasn't interested in its rulers. He was, however, very interested in coming back to Spira. There was finally a possibility that he could be with her again. 

Braska interrupted Tidus from his thoughts. "They want to talk to you today, to hear your story," Braska related.  
  
"It's not just my story Braska," Tidus replied icily. Upon realizing the tone of voice he had bestowed upon his would be father-in-law, he quickly regretted it. "I'm sorry Braska, I'm just, well, overwhelmed! I mean, can this really be true? How can it be true?" Tidus asked earnestly.  
  
"I don't know, Tidus, but the only way to find out is by talking to them," Braska commented.  
  
"Yeah son, you've been achin' all this time to find a way out of this place. Now's not the time to get doubtful!" Jecht urged Tidus.  
  
"You're right dad… let's get me out of this place!" Tidus said very excitedly. On the way to the temple, where they could meet Master Kaemon and his associates, Tidus' mind began to wander once again. "I'll be there soon. I'm coming home to you soon Yuna! I… hope."  
  
~~~~~  
In Spira  
~~~~~

"Yuna, you're going to be late for an appointment."  
  
She had heard that so many times from her. 

__

"Poor Lulu, she's so good to me, and the only thing I'm good at is missing appointments and ceremonies." 

She had been an extremely busy young woman since the destruction of sin six months ago. There were always meetings, ceremonies to attend, or visits to various cities in Spira. Of course, there were those cursed suitors that she had to deal with on a daily basis. 

Yuna wished all of her so called responsibilities would simply vanish. She needed time to think, and that was something that had not been given to her… she had become very stressed out by all the cumulative events in her life.  
  
"I'm sorry Lulu. Who am I supposed to meet today?" Yuna asked unenthusiastically. 

Lulu looked at her uneasily for a moment. "Well, I'm very sorry about this, Yuna. I tried to keep him away, but it's Roka. He insisted that he see you today." 

Roka had been the most determined suitor for Yuna out of the whole bunch, and she didn't take a liking to him. He was arrogant, selfish, and unattractive. 

__

"He's everything that Tidus wasn't..."

"It's ok Lulu, I'll be sure to chase him off quickly," Yuna said with a smirk. Yuna walked in the direction of her home, and Lulu cracked half a smile in return. She saw Wakka off in the distance.  
  
Wakka spotted Lulu and smiled broadly. "Hey Lu, what's up?" he yelled over the sound of the crashing waves.  
  
"I'm fine Wakka… but I constantly worry for Yuna. I understand her pain, but I don't understand why she puts up with the suitors that are continuously bothering her. She's far too patient with them," Lulu said irately. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean Lu," replied Wakka passively. "They aren't giving her any room to breathe, ya? I wish they would give her a little space," Wakka commented.  
  
Lulu contemplated Wakka's words for a moment. He was right… it was deplorable how these suitors were treating Yuna like a trophy or a piece of meat. It eased her mind, however, knowing that Yuna didn't give any of them the time of day. Her heart belonged to only one person. 

If anyone, Lulu truly understood what it felt like for a woman to lose the man she loves; she only wished she could comfort Yuna adequately. She had never been good at the emotional aspect of human nature. It wasn't her… thing. Lulu could only hope that someone could come along to ease Yuna's pain, whether or not it was Tidus.

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Yuna's distance to her home shortened, Yuna deeply dreaded seeing Roka. She hated his fake exterior. On the outside, he endeavored to make himself look like a nice person, but she knew that he was unscrupulous and immoral; he only wanted one thing from a woman, and it disgusted her. 

When she arrived, Yuna noticed that he had already made himself comfortable on her couch. "Thanks for knocking," she thought angrily.  
  
"Ahh, lady Yuna! You are looking very beautiful today my lady, as usual," hissed Roka. 

"Thank you Roka, but I'm afraid that I am very tired today," Yuna proclaimed, her voice dripping with false sweetness. "I've had many issues to address recently. If you would please excuse me, I would like to…"  
  
Roka interrupted Yuna in mid sentence, his outburst shocking and terrifying her. "I'm tired of this! Every time I come to visit you, all I hear is excuses! You're always too tired, or too stressed out, or too sad over that stupid little boy you miss so much! I have had it with your nonsense… you're a complete waste of time! No wonder your little friend wanted to leave you, I would have too!" Roka raged, anger seething through his nasal voice.  
  
Oh no… That was too much. Every fiber of Yuna's being felt like it was about to explode. She did the only thing she could think to do at the moment. She slapped him… hard. 

"Get out of my home," Yuna murmured inaudibly, her entire body shaking with anger. This wasn't about her anymore. No one, absolutely no one, talked about Tidus and the love that they shared in such a defiling manner. "Get out of my house, now!" Yuna screamed with ear piercing intensity. Roka held on to his red cheek angrily, shocked that a "lady" would treat someone as prestigious as him like that. He quickly scampered out of the house, cursing Yuna under his breath.  
  
Upon Roka's hasty departure, Yuna collapsed in a ball of tears, sadness, and anger. Sobbing uncontrollably for what seemed like hours, she pleaded emotionally to no one in particular.

__

"Why Tidus? Why can't you be here to protect me?" 

She was broken... the pain became almost unbearable, and she staggered to her bed. In between fits of sobs, reality slowly crept up on her once again. 

__

"I need you... please, come back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Farplane  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The journey to the temple was relatively short for Tidus and his comrades. Tidus eagerly urged all of them to walk faster, and his enthusiasm amused Jecht. Upon entering the temple, Tidus stared at the interior of the temple in awe for a moment. After marveling for a while longer, Tidus slowly followed the three older men toward the inner chamber doors.  
  
"Lord Braska! We've been expecting you! Please, you and your friends come in!" a short, bearded man in temple attire said. 

"Thank you, Abram," Braska replied calmly. As the four men piled single file through the door leading to the inner chamber, Abram quickly left to tell the high council of their arrival. 

As Tidus walked through the grand doors, he determined in his mind that he would tell them everything, truthfully and bluntly. He would enlighten them about the gorgeous woman that he loves, and tell them why she is the only reason he wants to return to Spira.  
  
The high council consisted of the leader, Master Kaemon, and two other people, Sir Akeno and Lady Yumiko. Together, these three individuals resided over the Farplane. 

"Greetings Braska! Auron and Jecht, it's so nice to see you!" Kaemon eagerly said. "This young man that I have not met must be… Tidus. It is a privilege to meet the person who worked so hard to save Spira," Kaemon noted honorably.  
  
Tidus, growing tired of everyone giving all the attention to only his achievements, stammered nervously in his reply. "All of my friends worked together to save Spira. It… it wasn't just me…"  
  
"Yes, of course… I'm terribly sorry. Shall we begin?" Kaemon asked readily. 

"Yes sir, Master Kaemon," Tidus replied bravely.  
  
"Tidus," Lady Yumiko said calmly, "May I ask why you are so eager to return to Spira?"  
  
"Yes my lady. There's a girl… a woman, that I had to leave behind," Tidus said dejectedly. "Her name is Yuna. She's Braska's daughter and, well, she's beautiful, inside and out. She saved Spira with me and everyone else. I, uhh, I want to come back to her, you know?"  
  
"Why do you want to come back to her, Tidus?" Akeno asked in curiosity.  
  
"Well, I.. It's because I love her! I can see her every day from the Farplane. It hurts to see her cry every day. I want to be with her… always," Tidus sadly replied. "I made a promise that I would be with her always, and I want to keep that promise!"  
  
"And, this love, are you sure of it?" Kaemon asked curiously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tidus asked, not understanding completely.  
  
"Are you positive that this is what you want to do, Tidus? Do you love this woman so much that you would leave all of your loved ones here?" Kaemon asked tentatively. 

Tidus looked in the direction of the three men that had given him so much comfort during these painful months. For the first time, he was saddened by the thought of leaving them. In quite a few ways, going back to Spira would be a huge loss as well. He then noticed his father nodding at him, urging him to continue. That was all the encouragement he needed.  
  
"I'm positive!" I need to go back to her… I need her by my side!" Tidus proclaimed forcefully. "I can't continue without her, Master Kaemon. I made a promise, and I have to keep it!" Tidus continued, very emotionally.  
  
"Very well Tidus. If you would excuse us, allow me and my associates to discuss this in private for a while," Kaemon replied sullenly. "It should only take a few moments." Upon that, the three high council members slowly walked into a room across the hall.  
  
"I thought you were gonna cry there for a second boy!" Jecht chuckled loudly, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Tidus smiled in response, but did not reply.  
  
"You did very well, Tidus," Braska commented. "You would have made my daughter so happy if she could have seen it. Now it's the council's decision that will decide your fate."  
  
Auron finally stepped out of his silence. "You did well. You were very convincing." Auron looked at Tidus, proudly contemplating the love that this boy had for Braska's daughter. It was awe inspiring to see the affection he showed for her.  
  
After a few very uneasy moments, the high council emerged from the room. Tidus looked in their direction nervously, anxiously awaiting their decision.  
  
"Sir Tidus," Kaemon said softly. "We have seen, first hand, the beauty of the love that you have for her. It is clearly evident that you have love for this girl that has no boundaries. We have deliberated and decided that a love this strong cannot be torn apart between two worlds, especially for two saviors of Spira. You have a spirit that wants to live, Tidus. You will no longer be a dream of the fayth. Tidus, you are going to be alive once again… we are sending you back to Spira."  
  
The realization hit him quickly. He was going back… to her.  



	6. Spira on the Horizon

Author's Note: This chapter is from Tidus' POV.

Chapter V: Spira on the Horizon

Ecstatic, overjoyed, blissful… these descriptions came to mind when I heard them say I could return to Spira. It completely blew me away, knowing that I could come home to her soon. I would be able share with Yuna the love that I never got to show her. When I left, Spira was a world of despair. Now, Spira is a world of happiness with a very unhappy woman residing in it… I'm gonna change that.  
  
I leave tomorrow. I don't know how they're going to get me back to Spira, but I don't really care. Master Kaemon promised they would send me somewhere close to Besaid when I return. I wonder if I'll return through the water, wrapped up in a ball, like I was in my dream. Regardless of how I come back, it doesn't really matter. 

I know that when I see her, I'm going to catch her as she runs to me, embrace her, and kiss her all over. I want to hold her, knowing that I will not fade into her and through her, like I did so painfully when I left. I want to tell her that I love her… I owe Yuna that much.  
  
Auron, Braska and my dad couldn't be happier for me. They insisted that we all go to me and my dad's house to party. Dad tried to get me totally liquored up. I had a few, but I refused to have a hangover on the day that I would return to Yuna. My crazy old man said that if I'm stupid enough to get married when I'm so young, that I might as well get drunk off my "ass" before I return to her. Braska wasn't very amused at that comment, seeing as how it was in the context of me marrying his daughter. That's my old man. Foul mouthed, but lovable just the same.  
  
Braska, slightly tipsy from the amount of drink he had consumed, slurred something about loving his daughter and being good to her. He told me I better not take advantage of her, but he said that he knew I wouldn't. He's right, of course… I respect Yuna, as a woman, too much to think about taking advantage of her. I love her too much for that.  
  
Auron is a pretty good natured guy when he gets some alcohol in him. He told me that he was proud of me. He said he'll be watching me on my wedding day. I thought I saw a tear escape his eye. It was touching… of all the years I've known him, I finally realized that he cared for me that night. It was comforting.  
  
My old man surprised me even more. Later that night, a few hours after everyone had sobered up a bit, he took me to the corner of the room, to speak to me privately. My father gave me something that was so precious, so wonderful, that I knew this moment would remain in my memories for eternity. I didn't understand the significance of what he was giving me until he explained what it was.  
  
It was my mother's wedding ring. He said that when he disappeared from Zanarkand, he was wearing her wedding ring on a gold chain, for good luck. He had a big game that day, and he always wore it when he felt like he needed fortune on his side. My old man gave the ring to me, to give to Yuna when I asked for her hand in marriage. I put on the chain that was intertwining with the diamond studded ring, hoping the ring would soon be on Yuna's finger.  
  
My mother... the thought of her made me want to scream in sorrow. When she died, I was naturally devastated, but I managed to pick myself back up. Surprisingly, Auron provided a great deal of comfort throughout the entire ordeal.  
  
The proverbial "knife in the heart" struck me when I first arrived on the Farplane. When I came here six months ago, Braska explained to me that no one from me and my father's Zanarkand was sent to the Farplane when they died; they simply vanished into non existence, exactly like a dream would. 

I yelled at him vehemently, swearing that it couldn't be true. I saw my mother in the Farplane at Guadosalam! Braska apologized and said he had no explanation for why I saw her there. I realized after a while that it had to be the truth. If my mother was here, in the Farplane, she would be with us, right?  
  
Braska continued to explain that the only reason my father and I was sent to the Farplane was because we had been to Spira, the real world, and were filled with its supposed "essence of life," whatever that means. When the dream of the fayth faded, when Zanarkand disappeared, thousands upon thousands of souls, people I knew and loved, disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Combined with the fact that I lost Yuna, I had to deal with the realization that I would never see my mother or anyone from Zanarkand again. My grief was only increased ten fold. I frequently have nightmares about it, and I want the pain to stop. I hope that my reunion with the person I love will alleviate this pain to some degree.  
  
My father told me something tonight that I will never forget, among other things. I remember so clearly, every word that he said to me in the small, private corner of our home. "Son, I... I wanted to let you know that I'm really gonna miss you. You've been sad, I know, but this selfish old man thinks these past six months have been the been the best damn months of his life. I want you to know that I… I love you son."  
  
He started crying softly, something that had never happened before… so I embraced him tightly. I'll admit that I was anxious to poke fun at his crying as he had done so many times to me in the past, but I decided that now was not the time. The stubborn hard feelings I carried against him completely melted at that moment, and I knew that I loved him back. I told him that I loved him too, and for the first time in my life, I meant it. Never again would I leave someone I cared for without telling them of my love. I learned my lesson the first time.  
  
I don't think it was the alcohol that was speaking for him. No, I can't believe that. I had never seen him so genuine, and I knew that all the barriers keeping us apart emotionally came crashing down. I would leave the Farplane loving my father. I couldn't think of a better way to exit.  
  
When it started to get late, Braska and Auron excused themselves and headed to their homes to get some rest for the big day. We were, according to Auron, "to be at my house at eight o'clock sharp, no exceptions."  
  
My father and I stayed up a while longer… we talked about things we could never discuss when I was younger, because of his drunkenness or harsh attitude to me. He told me how much he regretted everything he did to me. In turn, I told him not to worry about it, that it was one thousand years in the past.  
  
When we had both decided that we were tired, we bid each other good night, knowing that it would be the last time we would be able to do that. I was, at that moment, saddened by leaving those three here, in this place of death. 

I told dad about it, and he said lightheartedly, "This place is meant for old geezers like us. You don't belong here… live your life." I nodded solemnly and knew at that moment that my dream of all of us being together in Spira was not going to occur. I had to take what I could get and be happy with it.  
  
As I collapsed in my bed that night, I thought about all the good memories I shared with the three of them on the Farplane. No, this place wasn't that bad. I just want Yuna. I feel a little guilty for wanting her over my father and two close friends, but I knew that I had to be with her… badly. I realized that tomorrow, at this exact same time, I might be holding onto Yuna tightly, maybe on the beach, or maybe on the pier she cries on so frequently. 

Tomorrow, it'll be tears of joy trickling onto the pier of Besaid. With these thoughts in mind, I drifted off into peaceful slumber. Spira was on the horizon, and I knew that the next day was going to be... beautiful.  



	7. A Dream No Longer

Chapter VI: A Dream No Longer  
  
Tidus awoke early. Sleep continued to elude him, as thoughts of Yuna continued to deprive him of desperately needed slumber. 

__

"It's ok… she can't help she's beautiful!" 

Making sure that he had Yuna's ring with him, he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.  
  
Tidus was… hungry. He knew that he needed some nutrition for the journey ahead of him. Deciding that he would make some food for him and his dad, he haphazardly threw some logs in the wood burning stove. After clumsily getting a fire started, Tidus cracked open a couple of chocobo eggs. He decided to have them scrambled, like his mom used to make. Of course, there were no chocobos in Zanarkand, but he quickly concluded that an egg is an egg.  
  
Jecht awoke to the smell of eggs cooking and heard them crackling happily on the frying pan. His rumbling stomach urged him to get out of bed, and Jecht tossed on some clothes and headed out of his bedroom.  
  
"Watcha got cookin' there, boy?" Jecht asked curiously. 

"Scrambled chocobo eggs," Tidus replied proudly, motioning for his father to sit at the table. He scooped some eggs onto a plate and handed it to his father. Upon taking a bite, Jecht proceeded to jokingly make choking and gagging noises. Tidus laughed and smacked his dad on the arm playfully, taking his own seat at the small dinner table.  
  
"So, son, today's the big day, huh?" Jecht said calmly. "You've been cryin' about wanting this day ever since you got here. Do you still want it, boy?"  
  
"Yeah," Tidus replied sheepishly. "But I'm really going to miss you… Auron and Braska too. I'm sorry I have to leave everyone."  
  
"Like I said last night, you don't belong here. I could be selfish like the bastard I am and tell you that I can't make it without you here, but that just ain't true." Jecht proclaimed loudly. 

"I… I want you to be happy, son. I want you to experience what true contentment is. That'll make me happier than anything. I wouldn't feel like much of a father if I kept you here. I'm sure Braska and Auron feel the same way."  
  
"Thanks dad," Tidus replied with a smile. "These past six months haven't been that bad. I… I've enjoyed being with all of you. I'm glad… that I found out what a great dad I had."  
  
"I don't know if that makes me want to gag or if it makes me a happy man," Jecht replied solemnly. "I think it's the latter."

He picked up the dishes and took them to the small sink. Not bothering to wash them, Jecht looked in Tidus' direction. "It's time to go."  
  
"Right on!" Tidus replied eagerly, following Jecht out the door. At the threshold, he turned around and looked at his house one last time. 

__

"I'm gonna miss this place." 

He shut the door behind him, knowing that it was the last time he would see his home on the Farplane.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Auron's house. Braska was already there, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Are we ready?" Auron asked curiously, looking at the group around him. 

"We're ready!" Tidus replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Let's go. Master Kaemon awaits us," Braska said solemnly.  
  
Upon reaching the temple, Abram was waiting at the entrance once again. "Everyone, it is time to perform the ritual. Are you ready Sir Tidus?" Abram asked expectantly.  
  
"Yes," Tidus said bravely. They followed Abram into the inner chamber, as they had yesterday afternoon. Tidus found that the room was dimly lit, with only a few torches lit. Yesterday, at the council, it had been much brighter.  
  
"Sir Tidus," Master Kaemon acknowledged. "Are we ready to begin?"  
  
"Just one second, Master. May I say one last thing to them?" Tidus asked, looking in the direction of his father and two friends. 

"Of course, Tidus, take your time," Kaemon kindly proclaimed.  
  
Tidus approached Braska first, with Braska initiating the conversation. "Tidus, I'm so grateful that Yuna found someone like you to be with her. I'm so happy, for both of you. Please, be there for Yuna, always," Braska said earnestly. 

"I will… I swear I'll be there for her," Tidus replied emotionally. 

"Thank you Tidus. Will you tell Yuna and everyone else hello for me?" Braska asked. 

Tidus looked at him and smiled. "Will do!" Tidus yelled excitedly.  
  
As Tidus walked away from Braska, he inched himself closer to Auron. "Hey Auron, I wanted to say good bye, and tell you thanks for everything." 

Auron looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "No, I thank you Tidus. You helped me, and everyone else, liberate Spira. You are… a hero. Go be happy with Yuna," Auron replied unemotionally. 

"I will," Tidus replied sadly… he embraced Auron tightly. Little by little, the older man reciprocated the hug. After a moment, he let go of Tidus. Slowly walking away from Auron, he approached his father… one last time.  
  
"Bye dad… umm, thanks for being there for me these past few months." Tidus said thoughtfully. 

"No problem!" Jecht replied boisterously. "You are my son, after all," Jecht continued. 

"Yeah," Tidus replied sheepishly. 

"Son," Jecht continued, "Let me know how Spira is. Tell everyone hi." Tidus looked sadly at his father for a moment. 

"No problem." Tidus said, smiling slightly. "I'll send you a post card, or something." Jecht looked at Tidus for a moment. 

"I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
"I love you guys," Tidus yelled at the three of them, and with that, Tidus walked slowly to Master Kaemon.  
  
"Are you finished, Tidus?" Kaemon inquired. 

"I'm ready!" Tidus proclaimed loudly. 

"As you wish," Kaemon said solemnly. "Let us begin."  
  
Kaemon waved his staff and concentrated. The entire room was filled with an awe inspiring light, and the flames on the torches turned an intense blue, as they did when Yuna performed the sending in Kilika. As Kaemon concentrated, holding his staff high in the air, Tidus was enveloped in bright light. He had to tightly shut his eyes to avoid the intense white luminosity. 

The light faded for a moment, and Tidus opened his eyes long enough to see them for the last time. "Everyone," he said just loud enough for them to hear. "Later!" 

With that, Tidus disappeared in a tremendous flash of radiance. Tidus was… gone. Thanking Master Kaemon, Jecht, Auron and Braska left the temple, remembering the young man that was returning to his love.

~~~~~  
In Spira  
~~~~~  
  
Tidus opened his eyes slowly, stretching exaggeratedly. The voyage for Tidus was much faster than he had expected it to be. All he remembered was a flash of bright light; now he was here. 

Where was here? 

It was dusk, which was strange, considering he left the Farplane early in the morning. Could it have been that he was unconscious for that long? He had no idea. Looking around, he finally realized where he was.  
  
He was surrounded by a forest full of tropical palm trees. He was finally here... he had made it to Besaid, in the woods northwest of the temple. He walked slowly, following the peak of the temple to guide him to the village of Besaid. He hoped that he would have a chance to clean up a little before he saw her. If he looked as bad as he smelt, he had a feeling that Yuna would run off screaming.  
  
On the way to the temple, he saw a familiar face. It was Wakka, idly tossing a blitz ball around. Tidus smiled at him as he humorously mumbled inaudible utterances under his breath. 

__

"I really am here!"  
  
"Wakka!" Tidus yelled excitedly. His head snapped around quickly, apparently very surprised and terrified at what he had just heard. He almost keeled over in shock when he saw him.  
  
"T-Ti… Tidus?" Wakka stammered, terrified that he was seeing an unsent soul.  
  
"Wakka, chill! It's me… they, uhh, sent me back! I'm home."

Wakka wasn't buying it, and Tidus sighed audibly. 

"Come on! Don't make me kick the blitz ball at you to prove it!" Tidus joked. 

Wakka decided to attempt speaking coherently. "Is… is it really you, brudda? They really sent you back? Wait a minute, back from where?"  
  
"I came back from the Farplane, Wakka. I was there, with Auron, Braska, and my old man. The ruler of the Farplane thought, for some reason, that I deserved to come back, to be with her."  
  
"Yuna," Wakka said softly. She's on the…" Wakka was interrupted by Tidus. 

"She's on the pier, Wakka, crying. I saw her there every day on the Farplane. I need to talk to her," Tidus proclaimed passionately.  
  
"Tidus, you really are back! Come here, ya?" Wakka ran to Tidus and hugged him tightly, but let go of him and made humorous gagging noises. 

"Phew… you smell pretty bad. I hope you're not planning on seeing Yuna like that."  
  
"Sorry Wakka, I guess it was a tough trip… but I don't remember any of it!" Tidus recalled, laughing slightly. 

Wakka chuckled and pointed out that there was a nice pond to bathe in, further down in the forest. 

Tidus nodded and made his way to the crystal clear body of water. He hopped in happily, not bothering to shed his clothes, and savored the cool, soothing water that splashed on his skin and washed the grime away.  
  
Tidus inhaled sharply, and swam to the bottom of the pond. Suddenly, he remembered the dream that he had. 

Smiling slightly, Tidus humorously decided to mimic his dream. Curling into a ball, exactly like a fetus in a mother's womb, he closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly opening his eyes, he stretched and swam to the surface, with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

__

"It's good to be back."  
  
Upon exiting the pond, Tidus followed Wakka to his hut. On the way, he noticed a beautiful but simple home that had not been in Besaid before. 

"That's Yuna's house," Wakka, said answering Tidus' unasked question. "Everyone pitched in and built if for her after we defeated Sin." 

Tidus looked curiously at the house once again; he wondered if it would be the home that they would start their lives together in.  
  
"Wakka, where's everyone else?" Tidus inquired curiously. 

"Oh, they went with Rikku to help Cid out. He tried to fly the airship through the Thunder Plains. Needless to say, there were a few problems. Kimahri and Lulu went to give Rikku some moral support, ya?" Wakka said. Tidus chuckled loudly at this as they approached Wakka's hut.  
  
When Tidus entered the hut, Wakka offered him some simple, but dry clothes, consisting of a pair of shorts and a white shirt. Tidus readily accepted. Eager to see Yuna, Tidus excused himself, and Wakka bid him farewell and good luck. 

"Be careful with her," Wakka said, "She's been hurting inside. Ease her pain, ehh brudda?" Tidus nodded. 

He headed to the pier, where fate awaited him. As Tidus walked away, Wakka looked at him thoughtfully. "Thanks for bringing him back," he whispered incoherently.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
It had become dark outside… a cool breeze came from the beach, and the stars were breathtaking. 

He found her sitting on the edge of the pier, her feet dangling lazily in the water. She was… beautiful. Not wearing her summoner attire, she was wearing a white shirt with a modest dark blue skirt. He looked at the small of her back for a moment and listened to her closely. 

She was crying. It had hurt Tidus bad enough to see her crying from the Farplane. Here, seeing her in person, seeing her sadness, was heart wrenching.  
  
He couldn't think of what to say to her. Taking his gloves off of his hands, he walked to her and placed a gentle touch on Yuna's shoulder. She leaned into his touch somewhat and slowly turned around to face her unknown comforter.  
  
He realized that she was surprisingly calm, at first. She blinked a few times, closed her eyes, and slowly opened them once again. 

"Yuna… hey." 

Her eyes widened in surprise, his voice escalating her emotions. "They sent me back, to be with you," Tidus murmured softly.  
  
"Please tell me," Yuna whispered softly. "Please tell me this isn't a dream... I couldn't survive if it was. Please, tell me!" Yuna pleaded, losing her calmness, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
He embraced her… he wasn't about to let her keep crying like that. It was not a time for tears of sadness. 

He held her tightly. Finally… he didn't have to worry whether or not he would disappear into her. He was a whole person, with his love in his arms.  
  
"It… It really is you. Tidus! How, Why, When?" Yuna asked between sobs, tears pouring down her face. 

"Shh… Yuna, I'll tell you everything soon. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be here for you… don't cry."  
  
Tidus and Yuna stayed that way for a while. They held each other lovingly, with Tidus slowly stroking her hair soothingly. Both of them subconsciously feared the moment would end, that each of them would be left alone once again.  
  
After some time, Tidus shifted away from her to look at her. Her tears had dried, but she looked spent. She was still incredibly beautiful, but her face seemed worn from the nights of endless sorrow. Tidus intended to change that immediately.  
  
"Yuna please," Tidus begged. "Please promise me you won't cry anymore. It hurts me to see you like this."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yuna whispered lovingly. "I promise I won't, not anymore… not with you here." Yuna smiled sweetly at Tidus, still wanting to know the details of how and why he came back.  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna, his crystal blue eyes staring into hers: one of them emerald, one sapphire. He always thought that was so cute about her. She looked at him questioningly, and Tidus finally said what was on his mind.  
  
"Yuna… ever since I left I've felt bad about telling everyone it was my story. It wasn't just my story… it was our story, you know? I hurt you when I left like that, and I'm sorry. 

She withdrew herself deeper into Tidus' arms, waiting for him to continue.

"I never got to say I loved you back. I wanna say it now, Yuna. I want to say I love you."  
  
Yuna looked up at him and smiled slightly. "You didn't make me sad, you left me wondering. It was not being with you that made me sad." 

Looking at Tidus for a while, the realization that he was here with her finally sunk in. "I love you too… always have."  
  
Tidus stared at her lovingly, his face inching closer to hers. Yuna reciprocated, and their lips met, ever so gently. The kiss was comforting, to both of them; it spoke more than words at this moment in time. Locked in a tight embrace, kissing each other lovingly, they knew nothing could get in the way of their love. Yuna broke the kiss for just a moment and stared at her dream no longer. He would be with her now, always.  
  
Yuna returned her soft lips to his and happily proceeded to shower him with kisses. Tidus chuckled happily at her display of affection. 

"Now that's what I call kisses!" 

Deciding to return the favor, Tidus lovingly planted small kisses all over her lips, cheeks, nose, and any other neglected area of her face. She laughed happily and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
When the kisses subsided once again, Tidus and Yuna's gaze found each other. Yuna spoke first. "For the first time in six months, I'm happy. Thank you so much for coming to me again."  
  
Tidus continued to smile, and said "Hey, I'm your guardian, right? I made you a promise. I'll be with you, always. I intend to live up to my promise."  
  
The night continued with various displays of tender affection. Smiling at each other, and kissing. They talked about their lives without each other a little, and continued kissing. Loving embraces continued to abound. They fell asleep on the pier that night, with their arms encircled around each other tightly. They were together, and they would not be torn apart again. 

He had made up his mind… tomorrow, Tidus would ask her to marry him.  



	8. Yuna's Happiness

Author's Note: This chapter is from Yuna's POV.

Chapter VII: Yuna's Happiness.  
  
I was so sad, at the beginning of the night. 

Yesterday, when Roka treated me so badly and talked about Tidus so wretchedly, I was… devastated. Until then, my suitors at least treated me a certain amount of respect. My rage consumed me that afternoon, and I totally lost it. 

In all honestly, it felt… good to scream at him like that. Calm, sweet, little Yuna had never done anything like that before. I was proud of myself.  
  
What Roka said, however, was like a sword slashing me ruthlessly in the heart. His words cut me deep. 

At first, I didn't and I couldn't believe that Tidus left me because he thought of me as a pest, someone to get rid of. But when a person, especially someone like me, is in such a state of mourning and sadness, they start to believe what people tell them, however ludicrous it might sound. Sorrow is gullible, I think.  
  
So I found myself on the pier once again. I sat there, with my feet dangling in the cool water for quite some time. I tried whistling a little, out of habit, as the sun set over the blue water. The water reminded me of his eyes at this time of day. It was beautiful, like he was. 

The more I thought of him, the more my heart ached for him. I was scared that I would continue to be like this for the rest of my life. So I cried…. I cried until it felt like no more tears could be shed. I cried for… hours.  
  
It had become dark. The sun had set about thirty minutes prior, and I continued to weep, tears staining my bright white shirt. The ocean had become black, as black as my world always felt. 

The moon and the stars, though, were absolutely gorgeous. Now, instead of the ocean reminding me of Tidus' beautiful eyes, the stars did, the way they twinkled brightly. His eyes always twinkled with warmth, love, and more than a little bit of mischief. What was I saying though? Everything reminded me of him and his eyes.  
  
As night overtook day, my whistling faded. 

__

"What's the point?"

It was just a stupid, pointless habit. I knew, by now, that he wasn't going to come to me when I whistled, but it continued to bring me a slight bit of comfort.  
  
I continued to whimper for him softly, lowering my face dejectedly to the ground. Instead of tears falling on my shirt, they now fell onto the hard cedar that made up the pier. As always, I felt completely lost.  
  
It's… really hard to explain what happened next. I heard someone walking on the pier quietly; I had assumed it was Wakka coming to talk to me. I figured that was fine, because I felt like I wanted to discuss my feelings with someone for once.  
  
When this person touched me, I knew it wasn't Wakka. Rikku, Lulu, and Kimahri had all left to help Cid, right? This touch was… it was gentle, serene, and it felt wonderful. Whoever it was, I knew it was someone special… I couldn't have been so right.  
  
Even though I had no idea who this person was, I leaned into his hand somewhat; it felt so… comforting. I turned around to see the person that was touching me so gently. I prayed it wasn't one of my dreadful suitors, but I slapped myself mentally for that thought when I saw who it was.  
  
I wasn't shocked when I saw him… I thought I was going mad. Blinking, closing my eyes, and opening them again didn't make him go away. Shock ensued shortly thereafter.  
  
After mentioning something about them sending him back, I started to gain a slight grasp on reality. I begged him, pleaded for him to be real. I would have hurled myself off into the pier if he had been just some sort of grief stricken delusion.  
  
He didn't say anything, just hugged me tightly. Such comfort, such peace, I had not felt since the night in Macalania, when I embraced him the first time. I was confused, though. How and why did he come back? When did he come back? I wanted to know!  
  
He wouldn't tell me. He just said that he would explain everything to me later. I think, in his mind, he knew that I wasn't a very coherent person at the time. I realized that I didn't really care how he got back at the moment. 

I simply continued to embrace him fervently, for what seemed like forever. No words were exchanged, just comfort. It was all both of us needed. I prayed that he wouldn't go away. If he did, I would not have survived.  
  
He didn't leave me though. He looked at me, lovingly, with concern written all over his face. I realized at that moment that I probably looked horrible. Crying, almost nonstop, for six months takes its toll on a human being. He begged me to stop crying, and I promised him I wouldn't.  
  
He stared into my eyes, ever so longingly, and I averted my gaze just slightly, embarrassed. I've never liked my eyes that much. I look so… weird with different colored irises. I think he thinks they're beautiful, or maybe cute, because he continued to stare at them. I decided it wasn't time for shyness… we were far beyond that now. I shifted my gaze once again to meet his beautiful face.  
  
Tonight, he finally told me. No more wondering. He loved me. It was as plain, and as pure, and as simple as that. It made me so happy… the assurance was comforting.

I had always been frustrated with him when he called it his story. I wanted it to be everyone's story, me and Tidus' story, and he apologized for it. For everything that I have ever been irritated with him about in the past, he said he was sorry. He did it so sweetly, so honestly, and so lovingly that my heart melted for him. 

I swore to myself that I would never, ever, let him go again. I would stay with him the rest of my life, and I knew he felt the same way.  
  
We kissed each other after that, so sweetly. I held onto him tighter, our lips touching each other so gently and lovingly. Everything that I wanted was symbolized in that kiss. United perfectly in one kiss was love, commitment, sweetness, trust… and respect. There was little or no passion in the kiss. I think we both felt this wasn't the time. There will be so many chances for passion, but at that moment, it was all about the comfort.  
  
Suddenly, I felt happy, happier than I had ever felt in my entire life. For all my life, I knew nothing but death. When Tidus left me, it only increased my pain and familiarity with death. Now, he was here. He was alive and breathing, and I was kissing him. I broke off the kiss momentarily, and I stared at Tidus and his beautiful face. I smiled inwardly, ecstatic that my love had returned to me.  
  
Happily, I proceeded to shower him with tiny little kisses. I excitedly pecked him on the lips, cheeks, nose and forehead over and over again. Tidus gleefully and mischievously exclaimed "Now that's what I call kisses!" and did the same to me. It felt… nice.  
  
We broke our childish but wonderful display of affection and stared at each other once again. I told him how happy I was and thanked him earnestly for coming back to be with me. He said that he was my guardian, and that he made a promise to be with me always. He said he'll keep the promise, and I intend to make sure I stay by his side forever.  
  
We stayed at the pier all night. It was a beautiful evening, and we kept one another warm in each others embrace. We kissed, and hugged, and held each other's hands, and kissed some more. It was so sweet, and Tidus was such a gentleman to me. I knew he would be, and I love him so much for that. We fell asleep on the pier, a very uncomfortable place to sleep indeed, but we made it comfortable for each other. Holding each other tightly, comfort abounded.  
  
I woke up early this morning, relieved to discover that he was still there, still in my arms. He was sleeping soundly, his lips curved upright just a little bit. He was so cute, and I continued to gaze at my love while holding him tightly.  
  
Now, I'm lying here with him contentedly, waiting for him to awake from his slumber. I sit here, looking at his face, and brushing his hair with my hands gently. Today marks the first day of the rest of my life with him. This is my happiness, me and Tidus' happiness. I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives have in store for us, together. Thank you, whoever you are, for sending my eternal love back to me.


	9. Question of a Lifetime

Chapter VIII: Question of a Lifetime  
  
He didn't want to wake up. 

Tidus, selfishly enjoying the attention Yuna was giving to his hair and face, pretended to be asleep for a while. He enjoyed the comfort, serenity, and beauty of the moment immensely. After a while, he finally decided to open his eyes and greet the morning.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head," Yuna said sweetly. Tidus sleepily grinned at her, basking in the feeling of being in her arms. 

"Morning. Can I be honest with you, though?"  
  
"Sure, honesty is good," Yuna said thoughtfully, slightly worried that he was going to say something to ruin their beautiful reunion. 

Tidus smiled mischievously at her. "I woke up some time ago. I was, uhh, enjoying all the attention I was getting!" said Tidus, attempting to suppress his laughter.  
  
Yuna giggled and smacked him on the arm playfully. "Well, I can see that you haven't changed a bit. I'm so glad to be able to see you smile again."  
  
"Yuna… I did change a little. Six months of living on the Farplane changed my outlook on things, you know? Speaking of which, I really didn't get to tell you about my life there. If you want, I can tell you a little about it!" Tidus said enthusiastically. 

"Well," Yuna replied, "From the tone of your voice, it seems like you didn't have such a bad time there."  
  
"No, it really wasn't all that bad," Tidus replied nonchalantly. Auron and my old man were there. They kept me company. It was an amazing place, Yuna! It was just like Spira; same life style and everything! It's just that, well, I wanted to come back here to be with you." 

Yuna smiled sweetly at Tidus, and he released himself from her grasp, stood up, and stretched. "Your father told me to say hi to you before I left. I talked to your mom too. She's a real nice lady.  
  
"Wait. You… you talked to my father and mother?" Yuna asked happily. "What did they say?"  
  
"Well, they said all sorts of good things about you, what else?" Tidus replied excitedly. "Your dad said that, heh, that I was good for you. I only hope I can live up to his standards… be perfect for you, you know?" Yuna stood up and turned around to face him.  
  
"I'm positive you will be," Yuna replied lovingly. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Tidus smiled at her sweetly and nodded slightly.  
  
"Umm, Tidus?" Tidus looked at her, wordlessly encouraging her to continue what she was going to ask.  
  
"You... mentioned, my father and mother, Sir Auron, and Sir Jecht. Well… what about your mother? Did you get to see anyone from your Zanarkand?" 

Tidus quickly turned away from her, standing breathlessly on the pier. Yuna, scared that she had said something very wrong, quickly put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
Tidus didn't want to answer this question. It hurt him immensely to think about it, and he knew that Yuna would be completely devastated to know that the final destruction of Sin caused so many lives to be lost.  
  
"I… I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Yuna asked nervously. 

"Yuna," Tidus responded sheepishly. "Can you promise me something?" Tidus asked softly.

His demeanor had changed. Everything about him had turned sullen, crestfallen. "Can you promise me that you won't blame yourself for this?" 

Yuna looked at him nervously and nodded. "I… I promise," Yuna stammered, terrified of what his answer could be.  
  
"Yuna," Tidus choked, "My mother… and everyone from Zanarkand no longer exist. When people in Zanarkand died, I mean, before we destroyed Sin, they… they disappeared. They faded into nothing Yuna! And when we destroyed Sin, Zanarkand and everybody in it faded along with the dream of the Fayth…"  
  
"How… How can this be?" Yuna asked frantically, trying weakly to suppress her emotions. "We both saw your mother on the Farplane. Tidus, we saw her! Who told you this? Maybe they were lying to you!" replied Yuna fervently.  
  
"Yuna, your father told me. I didn't want to believe him either! I saw her at Guadosalam too, you know? I figured that everyone from Zanarkand would be there. They weren't Yuna, none of them were, and my mom wasn't either! You're dad told me that since my old man and I went to Spira, we were special cases… we got to go to the Farplane," Tidus said miserably.  
  
"I… I can't believe this Tidus, I won't believe it. Please tell me this isn't true! So many people lost their lives so Spira could be happy? This isn't right, it can't be right!" Yuna said in between fits of sobs.  
  
"Yuna, I told you, this isn't our fault. We… we can't explain why something like this had to happen. I wish there was something we could do! I'm so sorry Yuna. I… I had to face this fact in the Farplane, along with not having you. It was so hard," Tidus said sorrowfully.  


"Be strong, Yuna," he said weakly as he neared her.

She collapsed into his arms, tears once again flowing freely onto the pier. She didn't want to be strong. She didn't want to handle it. So many people died for Spira's salvation. All she could do was stay in Tidus' arms… his warmth emanated a small amount of comfort.  
  
After some time, the crying subsided. Tidus gently reprimanded her for crying tears of sadness but conceded to understanding her sorrow. Yuna reluctantly released her suffocating grasp on Tidus, afraid that the lack of comfort from Tidus' warmth would lead to more tears.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna for a moment and continued what he was about to ask her. "If… If you don't mind, could we not tell everyone about this right now? I mean, this is supposed to be a happy time, right? I don't want to make everyone sad right now. I… I would've waited to tell you about this if you didn't ask me, but I didn't want to lie to you."  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I agree that we shouldn't tell them about it yet. The… tears of sadness should be saved for later, right?" Yuna asked curiously.  
  
"Right!" Tidus replied cheerily, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. Yuna, giggling slightly, proceeded to wrap her slender arms around Tidus' waist and lay her head on his well built chest. "It's so nice to do this again," Yuna sighed. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Yuna," Tidus replied sweetly, completely satisfied at how easy it was for those words to come. Tidus lowered his head to kiss Yuna gently on the lips and looked at her for a moment. "Say, should we go back to the village?" Tidus asked, interrupting the romantic atmosphere of the embrace. "I, uhh, I'm getting kinda hungry!"  
  
"Sure," Yuna replied sheepishly, breaking the hold she had on Tidus. She hated having to do that, especially for his belly. Talk about someone who knew how to ruin the mood! 

Intertwining their hands together tightly, they headed away from the pier to the village of Besaid. 

__

"Always thinking of his stomach… it's still the same old Tidus."  
  
During the walk to the village, Tidus decided to break the uncomfortable silence with Yuna a little. "Say, Yuna… when I was gone, what'd you do all the time, well, besides staying on the pier?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Yuna replied insufficiently. Upon seeing that Tidus was unhappy with her response, she reluctantly continued. 

"I was, well, too depressed to do anything. Everyone in Spira wanted to make me a maestress, but I declined. I didn't think I could handle it. I made a lot of speeches, and I had a bunch of appointments. And those suitors…"  
  
Tidus interjected loudly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Suitors? Yuna, did they treat you bad? Did they bug you? Who were they, let me knock em' out!" Tidus said angrily.  
  
"Tidus relax," Yuna said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "For the most part, yes, they treated me well. They were so… persistent though. I turned away every one of them. You're the only suitor I'm interested in," Yuna said decisively with a smile. 

Tidus flashed a grin and his anger subsided. Seeing how angry he got at the mere mention of her suitors, Yuna quickly decided that it would be best to not tell him about Roka for the time being.  
  
Tidus' mind began to wander, shortly after the conversation about the suitors. He thought about how and when he would ask her to marry him. 

__

"Should I even ask her tonight?"  


He was no longer sure whether or not he should ask her right away. After telling her about Zanarkand, he didn't know if it was a good time. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind. 

__

"I have to ask her! I need her to know that I want to spend my life with her." 

Tidus' hand reached down to his pocket, looking for the chain with the ring attached to it.  
  
"Oh crap!" Tidus exclaimed, writhing free from Yuna's hand and sprinting toward the village. 

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked curiously. 

"Uhh, just meet me at Wakka's house! I'll tell you about it later, okay?" Tidus yelled, running to Wakka's hut.  
  
Wakka, snoozing lazily on his bed, was rudely awoken by a very upset Tidus storming into his house. "Hey, what's goin' on?" he asked, startled by Tidus' unusual display. 

"Wakka, please tell me you didn't wash my clothes!" Tidus begged frantically. "Where are they?"  
  
"Hey brudda," Wakka replied sleepily. "Just cause your back and everything doesn't mean I'm gonna clean your stinky laundry. They're over there," he said, pointing to the messy pile on the other end of his hut. "Get them smelly things outta here, ya? They reek up my house."  
  
Tidus ran to the pile and recklessly rummaged through his pockets, looking for the ring he was so afraid that he lost. "Oh thank goodness," Tidus said breathlessly. "It's still here."  
  
"What's still there?"  
  
"Yuna! Hehe, umm it's nothing," Tidus stammered, *praying* that she wouldn't press the issue any further.  
  
"Well, okay," she replied pryingly. "But I think you're up to something… I know you." Tidus looked at her and shrugged. That was a close one.  
  
"Would you like to come to my house?" Yuna asked. I'll fix you some breakfast." Tidus nodded in return, moving to the direction of the door. 

"Oh Wakka, I'm sorry!" Yuna said apologetically. "Would you like to come too?" Wakka looked at her and shook his head and smiled. 

"I'm gonna sleep a little more, okay Yuna?"  
  
"That's fine!" Yuna replied cheerily. "If you want to come over later, just let yourself in. The door will be open." Wakka looked at Yuna and nodded. Upon noticing Tidus trying to sneak out of his hut without taking his clothing, he was rather incensed. 

"Tidus! Get those nasty clothes out of here before I burn 'em!" Tidus scurried to his smelly clothing and picked them up reluctantly. With that, they walked in the direction of Yuna's house.  
  
Upon entering her home, Tidus was astounded. It wasn't overly fancy, but it was beautiful. Yuna had decorated it wonderfully, and Tidus was very impressed. On their journey, Tidus never really received the chance to see Yuna as the woman she really was. It was all about fighting… and death. Her home basked in feminine beauty, but at the same time was pleasing to the male viewpoint of good décor. He could tell that Yuna had wonderful taste.  
  
Yuna noticed Tidus staring at her elegant but modest home and slowly walked up next to him. 

"You know," Yuna said softly. "When this house was first built for me, I really didn't know how I wanted to decorate it. I… in my girlish fantasies, I imagined that you would come back to me one day. So I decorated the house, thinking I would be with you again. I was hoping we could start our lives over again in this house. I was, well… I tried to make it where we both might like it. I hope you do."  
  
"I love it, Yuna," Tidus replied warmly. "It couldn't be more us. It's really… pretty." 

Yuna, upon hearing those words, hugged him tightly. She heard those words before, when Tidus talked about the sunrise in Zanarkand. He would never be able to show it to her now, and it saddened her. She scolded herself for her sadness and let go of Tidus grudgingly.  
  
"Umm, sit at the table in the dining room, I'll fix you something to eat," Yuna demanded sweetly. Tidus obliged and sat at the large cedar dinner table. In the middle of the table sat a sphere, and Tidus picked it up and looked at it for a moment. Curiously, he decided to play it, and he immediately regretted his actions. Hearing Yuna inhale sharply from the kitchen, he turned it off quickly.  
  
It was the sphere that he left her, when he knew he was going to disappear. He didn't tell Yuna that he loved her in it… how could he have been so naïve? Yuna walked to him and gently took the sphere from him. Kissing him on the forehead, she proclaimed that she didn't need it anymore and threw it in the trash. With no words spoken, Yuna walked back to the kitchen to continue cooking.  
  
Tidus looked at her and followed her into the kitchen. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Yuna, I'm sorry. There's so much that brings both of us pain, even now that we're together again. I… I wish that I could do something about it."  
  
"It's okay," Yuna replied kindly. "I know the pain will go away, as long as we have each other, right?" 

Tidus nodded slightly and turned her around to face her. Yuna looked at him questionably, searching for a reason as to why Tidus was staring at her so lovingly. 

"I… uhh," Tidus said shyly. "I've never told you that I think you're, well, beautiful. You're so pretty. Your eyes… they're really cute." 

Yuna burst into immediate laughter. "You… you, you think my eyes are cute?" Yuna stammered in between riotous laughter.  
  
Tidus looked very confused, and after Yuna's laughter faded, she explained. "It's just that I've always hated my eyes! They look so… weird. I think it's funny that you like them." Yuna and Tidus chuckled slightly at this, and their loving gaze found each other once again. 

"I… think you're beautiful too," Yuna said, blushing brightly.  
  
_"Great… she thinks I'm beautiful."_

What about handsome, or sexy? However, the realization that this wasn't Zanarkand came to him. Maybe the girls in Spira had different compliments? Whatever the case, he decided to take it as a flattering remark. 

Yuna interrupted his thoughts. "I don't care what you think… you have the best looking eyes out of the two of us. Mine shy in comparison," Yuna said in between giggles, the blush on her cheeks growing brighter by the second.  
  
Tidus smiled in return and quickly placed his lips to hers. This kiss was different from the other kisses they shared… it was passionate, and they both enjoyed it immensely. Tidus brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek lovingly. Breaking the kiss, he looked at her, softly telling Yuna of the love he had for her. He couldn't say it too much to her… he wanted her to know, forever, how much he cherished her.  
  
Yuna, although enjoying the loving attention she was receiving, decided nothing was getting cooked with Tidus distracting her. He was resistant, but Yuna prevailed at kicking Tidus out of the kitchen. Regardless of his poorly acted and very humorous pouting, he grudgingly left without too much fuss.  
  
Yuna finished the food shortly thereafter, and brought a plate to Tidus. "Hmm, what do we have here?" 

Yuna looked at him and smiled. "Scrambled Chocobo eggs… eat up," she said nicely, and Tidus faked his best smile. 

"Uhh, Yum!" he replied as nicely as possible, and started eating. It wasn't that Yuna's cooking was bad. Actually, the eggs were very well made. It's just that his old man never had anything but chocobo eggs to eat. The fact that he was sitting down with Yuna and eating a meal with her was more important than anything though.  
  
Yuna proceeded to get her a plate and started eating with him. After finishing, Tidus yawned loudly and thanked Yuna profusely for the food.  
  
He was tired… the voyage from the Farplane to Spira had taken a lot out of him, and it was starting to show. Yuna looked at him carefully for a moment. 

"Go to sleep love," she insisted, noticing his weariness. "You can sleep on my bed until I make one up for you in the guest room. We can spend some time together tonight, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, I'm really pretty tired. Hey, when is everyone getting back from the Thunder Plains?" Tidus asked questioningly. 

"They should be back tomorrow. They'll be shocked… and happy to see you, I'm sure. Come on, you need some sleep." With that, Yuna led Tidus to her bed and kissed him gently on the lips. Upon leaving, Tidus sighed heavily and drifted quickly to sleep.  
  
Yuna lay on the couch, restlessly trying to sleep. She was tired, but sleep wouldn't claim her. She felt… alone, and she desperately needed his touch. Deciding she wanted to see him, she walked to her bedroom quietly. Opening the door, she saw him sleeping soundly on her bed and smiled inwardly.  
  
Casting all her fears aside, she crawled boldly into bed with him, hugging him tightly. She wanted the comfort she felt on the pier this morning. Tidus' eyes opened slowly, and he grinned at her semi-consciously. 

"Tidus," Yuna said, stirring his senses. "I was lying on the couch, and I… I was lonely. I want to be with you. Can I stay here for a while?"  
  
"Sure, Yuna," Tidus replied. "I'll always be here when you need me. You know that, right?" Yuna nodded, and snuggled closer to him. Together, they reveled in the warmth and love they shared for each other. They slowly drifted off into peaceful slumber, lying in each others arms.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hours later, Wakka found himself outside, aimlessly wandering around the village. He was bored, and he couldn't believe how long he had been asleep. Because of Tidus' return, he hadn't slept very well the night before, and it was well past noon. Deciding that he should see how Yuna and Tidus were doing, he walked in the direction of Yuna's home.  
  
Upon reaching Yuna's home, he opened the door and walked inside, as Yuna directed him to do this morning. He groaned when he saw Tidus' dirty clothes in the corner of the living room. 

__

"It's gonna be a long, smelly day."  
  
Looking for Tidus and Yuna, Wakka called out to them, but received no reply. Scoping out the house, he decided that they may have gone for a walk. Then he walked passed Yuna's bedroom. The door was open, and he saw Yuna and Tidus wrapped in each others arms tightly, sleeping soundly. Wakka chuckled softly.

__

"I wish I had a sphere for that one… Lulu would throw a fit!" 

Deciding to leave them alone, Wakka left Yuna's home and went to the beach to play some blitz ball. It certainly was going to be a long day.  
________________________________________________________________  


Some time later, Tidus awoke from his slumber. She was by his side, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He barely remembered her crawling into bed with him, but he knew that he slept much better with Yuna next to him. It was the very epitome of comfort, and Tidus tightened his grasp on Yuna's slender frame. There was no doubt about it… he was going to ask her tonight.  
  
Tidus stayed that way for about a while longer, playing with Yuna's soft hair and kissing her softly on the forehead. 

"This… is perfect." 

It couldn't have been closer to the truth.  
  
Shortly thereafter, Yuna's eyes fluttered open, and she was greeted with a warm smile from Tidus. "Good evening… you sleep well?" he asked happily. 

Yuna bolted upright in bed, looking around frantically. "It… is it night already? We slept that long?"  
  
"Yeah," Tidus replied. "Well, late afternoon, actually. Actually, you slept that long. I've been awake for a while." Yuna got up and walked to the mirror on her dresser. Confident that she looked like crap, she decided she would take a bath. Running water certainly was a luxury, and Yuna was the only one in Besaid that had it. 

"I'm going to take a bath, okay?" Tidus nodded, and Yuna walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
Deciding that he had been lazy enough, Tidus decided to get out of bed and clean himself up a little as well. First, he had to do something with his clothes. Wakka was right, they did reek.  
  
He walked to the pond that he had bathed in last night and proceeded to scrub his clothes. After the task was complete, he hung them on a tree limb to dry. Making sure that no one was looking, he took off the clothes that Wakka had loaned him and slowly submerged himself in the cool water.  
  
While wading carelessly in the water, Tidus had some time to think. He really didn't want to tell Yuna about Zanarkand that morning. He wanted to tell her later, but he couldn't lie to her. He wanted her to experience nothing but happiness, at least for just a little while. He silently swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to make her happy. He owed her that much.  
  
After a while, Tidus emerged from the pond and changed into the semi wet clothing he had just washed. Whistling happily, he walked back in the direction of Yuna's house. "I wonder where Wakka is?" he asked himself thoughtfully.  
  
His question was answered when he walked into Yuna's home. Wakka was sitting on the couch in the living room, casually talking to Yuna. Yuna had finished her bath and had a towel wrapped around her head. To Tidus, it was rather humorous, reminding him of how his mom would do that. Yuna and Wakka didn't notice him, so he decided to make his presence known. 

"Hey Wakka, it's good to see you again. Still mad at me about my clothes?"  
  
Wakka looked at Tidus and laughed. "Naw, not any more. I see you washed them… Yuna'll be glad that you don't smell like a wet shoopuf, ya?" Tidus walked up to him and put him in a fake and painless headlock. 

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, amusement written all over his voice. After Tidus released Wakka from his grip of death, Wakka started talking again.  
  
"Hey brudda, everyone will be back tomorrow. I think they'll fall on the floor when they see you! We're gonna have a big party and don't even try to get out of it!" Wakka said happily.  
  
Tidus shrugged, and Yuna looked at him curiously, deviating from the topic of the party. "Tidus, you could have used my bathroom after I was done. You didn't have to walk all the way to the pond. I promise my bathroom won't bite!" Yuna said jokingly. She giggled at him, and he was beginning to feel like it was pick on Tidus day.  
  
Wakka looked at their unscrupulous flirting and decided to make his exit. "Hey, uhh, I'm going to leave you two alone. Tidus, we can catch up at the party, ya?"  
  
"No problem!" Tidus said enthusiastically, waving his friend goodbye. He was happy to see his good buddy again, but tonight he wanted to be close to Yuna.  
  
It was almost dark, and Tidus decided he wanted to take her to the beach. He would ask her there, under the moonlight. 

"Yuna, you wanna come to the beach with me? I thought we could see the sun set tonight."  
  
"I would love to." Yuna responded ecstatically. Tidus smiled, and encircled his arm around hers. They talked a little more about themselves on the way to the beach. It really was amazing how much they didn't know about each other. On their pilgrimage, it was hard for them to get to know each other. They were making up for lost time, and they discovered that their personalities fit each other well. As they continued to talk, Tidus became more convinced that they were meant for each other.  
  
Upon reaching the sandy seashore, the sun was about to set. Yuna was once again reminded of Tidus' eyes, seeing the beautiful blue water. It didn't matter anymore; he was with her. Sitting down on the soft sand, Yuna hugged Tidus tightly, overjoyed with the love she felt for him.  
  
Tidus looked at her and kissed her hair gently. He was going to ask her, he had to. He reached the conclusion that he wasn't going to get on his hands and knees to ask her, as was the custom in Zanarkand. He was going to ask with her in his arms. It was the only way he wanted it.  
  
They sat together a while longer, holding each other comfortingly. Tidus interrupted the blissful silence. "Yuna, I… well, I wanted to show you something." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the gold chain, with the brilliant ring attached to it. Hiding it in his hands, away from her view, he unclasped the necklace and removed the ring from the chain.  
  
"Yuna, right before I left the Farplane, my father gave this to me," Tidus said, showing the necklace proudly to Yuna. 

"It's beautiful," Yuna replied. "It has such a simple kind of beauty to it. Did it belong to your father?" she asked curiously, noticing that it looked a little too feminine to belong to Tidus' father.  
  
"No," Tidus replied simply. "It was my mother's. My old man wore it on the day he came to Spira. There was a big game that day, and he took it for good luck. He gave it to me, to give to you." 

With that, Tidus sweetly brushed Yuna's hair away from her neck, and gently put on the necklace. 

Yuna swooned at the gift. "I… I don't know what to say, Tidus," Yuna stuttered, completely flattered that Sir Jecht thought she deserved it.  
  
"Yuna, that's not all. My old man, he gave me something else to give to you. He said you were completely deserving of it. This," Tidus said informatively, opening his hand and showing her the diamond encased ring, "was my mother's also." 

Tidus gently put it on Yuna's left ring finger. Yuna's eyes widened with shock, and Tidus pressed on. 

"Yuna, it was my mother's wedding ring. My father, he wanted me to give it to you, well… when I ask you to marry me."  
  
Yuna had lost all concept of reality. Complete astonishment enveloped her, and she searched frantically for some words to say. 

__

"Yes! Say it Yuna, yes!"

She wanted to, more than anything. "I… Tidus," Yuna stammered, but he interrupted her, trying to finish what he was going to say.  
  
"Yuna, will you… be my wife? I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I… I know it's soon, but I know this is right. It feels right. Yuna, marry me. I swear, I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Yes…" Yuna proclaimed nervously. "Of… of course I'll marry you."  
  
They embraced, kissing each other passionately. For both of them, it was the question of a lifetime; it was simple, really. They would wed and share their lives together. Words had no definition for their moment, but the look painted on their faces, and the love they shared for each other, spoke volumes.


	10. Bittersweet Feelings

Chapter IX: Bittersweet Feelings  
  
The morning after Tidus asked for Yuna's hand in marriage, Jecht and his companions made their way slowly to Auron's house after a leisurely walk. No one was in a talking mood. He had left two days earlier, and each of them was trying to cope with the realization that he wouldn't be back anytime soon. At least they hoped that he wouldn't be back any time soon, for Yuna's sake.  
  
Arriving at Auron's house, Jecht decided to strike up a conversation. "You think the runt will ask her right away? He'll probably lose the ring I gave him if he doesn't give it to her soon!"  
  
"I'm sure he will ask very soon, if he hasn't done so already," Auron replied coolly. "He seemed eager to marry her, and I'm sure Yuna will say yes. I hope they can be happy." 

Braska looked at Auron thoughtfully as they walked in the front door. "Is something bothering you, Braska?" Auron calmly asked.  
  
"Auron, you were with them when Yuna went on her pilgrimage. It… It's not that I don't trust Tidus. How did he treat her when they were together?" Braska asked nervously. Auron, trying to get comfortable on his couch, looked at Braska sharply.  
  
"Politely, graciously…" Auron looked Braska in the eyes and continued. "And… respectfully. You have nothing to worry about." 

Braska's disposition lightened somewhat, and he laughed inwardly at his paranoia. Having a child that he couldn't talk to was hard. Braska and his wife were grateful that she turned out so well without their parental guidance. It's just that… he only wanted the best for her.  
  
His wife… he felt kind of bad, really. Ever since Tidus came to the Farplane, along with Jecht and Auron, he had been ignoring her a little too much. Before, they spent every day together. When he returned to the Farplane ten and a half years ago, they were absolutely inseparable. Death had almost been like a blessing; he received the chance to return to her. But he didn't have Yuna, and that was the hard part.  
  
Now he sat here on Auron's couch, praying that Yuna would have happiness on Spira. He proudly thought of how much she deserved some joy in her life and hoped that Tidus would give it to her. He was counting on him. Shortly thereafter, his thoughts were ruined.  
  
"Hell, I've seen sacks of Great Malboro dung that were more fun than you two are right now!" Jecht yelled rudely. "C'mon, we're supposed to be celebrating for my boy, not mopin' around. If anyone should be depressed, it's me, but you don't see that happening, now do ya'?"  
  
"He's right," Braska thought sadly. If anyone had a right, or reason, to be depressed, it was Jecht. But he wasn't, at least not outwardly, and Braska admired him for that.  
  
Anya, Jecht's love. Braska thought back to the days of his pilgrimage. Jecht would only talk about her when he was totally smashed. In his drunkenness, though, Braska and Auron learned a lot about his wife. He loved her so much, but he could never be compelled to talk about her too much. Maybe it was sadness, or maybe pride, but it was clear as crystal that he loved her immensely. Braska's mind wandered, once again, to when they arrived at the Farplane.  
  
He remembered how gut wrenchingly hard it was to tell them about Zanarkand. Tidus and Jecht grew up there, and even Auron had many memories about that place. They were all upset, especially Tidus. He didn't believe Braska; he said that he and Yuna both saw Anya at the Farplane in Guadosalam.  
  
It was Kaemon that told him of all the souls that had been lost in Tidus' and Jecht's Zanarkand. He didn't doubt him at first, but his doubt grew with every passing day. He didn't want to tell Jecht or Auron about what Tidus said. He simply didn't want to get Jecht's hopes up, and he was afraid Auron would tell Jecht if he knew. Auron always had a way of being brutally honest. Surprisingly, Tidus never told his father about what he saw at Guadosalam either. Maybe he knew that it would only hurt him, but that was debatable.  
  
Braska continued to sit on Auron's couch, pondering these questions, while Jecht went on about everyone needing to lighten up. Since Tidus left, he had become increasingly disturbed about all of this. If what Tidus saw was true, it was logical to conclude that maybe Anya could come to the Farplane. Maybe she didn't disappear. He needed to think some more about this. He thought it might be a good idea to talk to Kaemon about it.   
  
Braska got up and made his way to the door. "Excuse me. My wife is expecting me. I… need to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Jecht and Auron nodded in reply, and watched Braska briskly walk out of Auron's home.  
  
Jecht looked at Auron curiously, confused at Braska's abnormal behavior. "What the hell was that all about, anyway?" Jecht asked loudly. 

Auron looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. He was acting... strange." Auron glanced in Jecht's direction and continued talking. "By the way… I obtained some more flamingos, to put in my front yard. Help me dig the holes for them, if you don't mind."  
  
Jecht shook his head sadly and sighed.  
  
~~~~~  
In Spira  
~~~~~  
  
Breaking through the clouds, a massive flying object soared gracefully over Besaid.  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing Yuna again. I hope she is well." Lulu commented passively, looking in Rikku's direction. Rikku looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. 

"Yeah," she said softly. "I feel bad for Yunie. I hope she's been okay. Say, how come she didn't come with us anyways?"  
  
"She said that she wanted to be left alone. She has never been very outgoing or sociable, but her spirits have deteriorated since he's been gone." Rikku nodded and looked out the window, marveling at the sight of the beautiful beaches of Besaid. Something caught her attention.  
  
"Hey Lulu!" Rikku proclaimed excitedly. "Have you been holding out gossip on me or something? Are there any new couples in Besaid?" Lulu looked out the window to see what Rikku was going on about. Sure enough, there were two people lying together on the beach and cuddling gently. 

"That's interesting," Lulu said curiously. "Maybe I do need to catch up on the gossip. I can't quite make out who they are."  
  
Kimahri, hearing Lulu and Rikku's repartee, walked slowly toward the window. "Lady on beach is Yuna." Kimahri said. Rikku and Lulu spun around to face Kimahri and looked at him sharply. 

"How do you know that?" Rikku replied icily, not believing what he had just said.  
  
"Ronso have good eyesight. Good for hunting… Kimahri see Yuna." Lulu looked at Kimahri thoughtfully. She inwardly prayed that she didn't give in to one of her rotten suitors. 

"Kimahri," Lulu said expectantly. "If you can see Yuna, then tell me... who is she with?"  
  
Kimahri looked at her for a moment and attempted his best Ronso smile. "Kimahri no tell… Kimahri like surprises." With that, Kimahri left his comment to Lulu and Rikku's over active imaginations.  
  
Touching down on the other side of the beach, Cid demanded all of them to get off the ship quickly. When everyone had piled out, Cid took off at blinding speeds, anxious to finish the repairs on his ship. Rikku scowled at his behavior.

"Unthankful old man!" she yelled loudly. Rikku walked along the shoreline of the beach, curiously wondering who the mystery couple was. Was it really Yunie who was with that person? She didn't see how, unless…  
  
"Oh m'god, oh m'god, oh m'god!" Rikku yelled, bouncing up and down happily, running to the unknown couple. Lulu and Kimahri looked at each other and shrugged, having no choice but to follow Rikku further down the beach.  
  
Rikku bounded up to the couple, who were holding each other tightly. Breathless, Rikku looked at them as she waited for her other companions to arrive. She was right. He was here, with her, and she saw Yuna's left hand. A ring; a beautiful, gorgeous band, totally covered in diamonds, was on her left ring finger. For once, Rikku was speechless, and she helplessly looked at the couple that was sleeping peacefully in their tight embrace.  
  
When Lulu and Kimahri finally caught up to Rikku, Lulu just about fainted at what she saw. Kimahri looked unaffected; he had known it was Tidus all along, and seeing Rikku and Lulu's reaction to his return were very humorous to the undersized Ronso.  
  
"Sh-Should we wake them up, Lulu?" Rikku asked nervously. 

She nodded immediately. "Yes. We most definitely should," Lulu replied, afraid that she was losing her mind.  
  
Rikku walked slowly up to the couple and patted Yuna gently on the arm. "Yunie, wake up, it's us. We're, uhh, back!" Yuna slowly opened her eyes and squirmed around in Tidus' grasp slightly. 

Noticing where she was, who she was seeing, and whose arms she was in, she bolted upright, embarrassed at what they saw. Tidus woke up and looked at Yuna. "Rikku!" Yuna said loudly. You… you scared me."  
  
Tidus stood up slowly, yawning and stretching, and looked at everyone. "Hey guys!" Tidus said happily. Noticing the looks he was receiving from Rikku and Lulu, Tidus scoffed and gave them a sour stare. "C'mon, I'm tired of everyone looking at me like I'm some kind of ghost!" Tidus said jokingly, but no one laughed or found it the least bit funny.  
  
Rikku decided to accept the unexplainable. "It… It really is you!" Rikku responded excitedly, running into Tidus' arms and giving him a big hug. 

"Hey Rikku… umm, you're choking me!" Tidus replied, gasping for air. He was forcefully reminded of Rikku's bubbly attitude. It certainly was good to be home.  
  
Rikku let go of Tidus and squealed in delight. "How did you come back, where'd you come from, why'd you leave in the first place…" 

Tidus laughed at the way Rikku was shooting off questions a mile a minute and interrupted her. "Rikku, I'll tell you everything later, okay?" he asked happily. Rikku nodded, and Tidus walked in the direction of Kimahri and Lulu.  
  
Lulu examined Tidus carefully. "Well, you're really here, I can see that. But you have some explaining to do, especially about the ring on Yuna's finger." Tidus backed away slightly, reminded of Lulu's well… forthcoming-ness. 

"It's uhh, good to see you too, Lulu!" Tidus replied as happily as he could. Lulu looked at him for a moment and managed to eek out a small smile.

"I'm happy and relieved that you are back. I'll admit it… Yuna needed you."  
  
Tidus smiled and turned his attention to Kimahri. "Hey… you've been taking care of her, right Kimahri?" Tidus asked, looking at Yuna briefly. 

Kimahri nodded stoically. "Kimahri watch Yuna all the time. Kimahri happy Tidus back."  
  
Tidus grinned and walked back to Yuna. Hugging her sweetly, Yuna reeled back somewhat, not used to showing affection in public, but slowly reciprocated his hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered sweetly in his ear. "I… I'm just not used to this." Tidus understood and turned away from Yuna, looking at everyone else for a moment. Noticing the stares he was receiving from all of them, Tidus spoke up.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that people… C'mon, I'm sure Wakka will be happy to see all of you!" With that, everyone reluctantly followed Tidus to Besaid. This was going to take some getting used to.  
  
Reaching the entrance of the village, Wakka spotted them and waved excitedly. "Hey, it's good to see everyone. I see you've met up with him, ya? Did you almost pass out like me?" Wakka asked, looking at his friends.  
  
"You bet we almost did!" Rikku yelled in delight. "Say, Tidus, when'dya come back anyway?" 

Tidus looked at Rikku and shrugged slightly. "Well, I came the night before yesterday. I left the Farplane, oh, earlier that morning, but I didn't get here till' that night. I don't remember anything about my trip!" Tidus replied enthusiastically. "But come on guys, I wanna spend time with all of you, not talk about how I got here!"  
  
Wakka interjected. "Yeah, he's right. It's a time for celebrating!" Looking around, Wakka made his presence known to all the villagers. "Everyone, Sir Tidus has come back!" Now this got their attention. They had seen that strange young boy walking around with Yuna the day before, but they did not remember or care who he was. They remembered the name, however, and were happy that the hero of Spira had returned.  
  
"Tonight, we party!" Wakka continued. "Let everyone know that there's going to be a celebration in honor of Tidus' return. Bring food, and I mean lots of it, cause this brudda likes to eat! It'll start at seven o'clock." With that, the villagers scurried off, excited that there would be a celebration in the sleepy town.  
  
"Wow Wakka," Tidus replied coolly. "You've been thinking of this party, huh?" Wakka nodded, and his eyes met Yuna for a moment. Seeing her ring, he ran up to her enthusiastically. Lifting up Yuna's hand, he stared at the ring questioningly for a moment and let out an audible gasp. Tidus decided to say something about it, deeming it necessary.  
  
"Everyone… Last night, I… uhh, I asked Yuna to marry me. She said yes, and, well, we're engaged." 

Rikku was the first to respond, jumping up and down happily and embracing Yuna tightly. "Yunie! I'm so happy for you, you're getting married!" Yuna returned the hug, and Rikku, excited out of her mind, ran off, skipped merrily into her small hut to prepare for the party.  
  
"Well," Lulu said calmly. "We'll leave you two alone for a while. We'll take care of this… party that Wakka wants so much. You two relax."

"Yuna?" Lulu asked softly. 

"Yes Lulu?"

"I'm very happy for you." Yuna looked at Lulu and grinned, surprised that she had taken the news so well.  
  
Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu walked away, planning the party for later that night, and Tidus and Yuna were once again left alone with each other. "You know, with the way they're always leaving like that, I'm starting to think they don't want us around!" 

Yuna laughed and grabbed a hold of Tidus' hand. "Come on," Yuna said happily. "Let's go for a walk." Tidus, more than willing to oblige, followed Yuna, happier than ever that he was finally home.  
___________________________________________________________________________  


It was more or less an uneventful day. Everyone was working hard on the arrangements for the get-together. Tidus got a good laugh seeing Wakka and Rikku fight over whether or not gasoline should be used to start the bon fire later that night. 

"I'm not gonna start MY fire with some smelly Al Bhed grease!" Tidus remembered Wakka saying. 

"Ahh, come on Wakka! It makes a loud boom, hehe!" Rikku replied happily, with Yuna giggling profusely at her enthusiasm.  
  
Tidus and Yuna sat lazily on the porch swing at Yuna's home most of the day. They lovingly touched and kissed each other, much to the disgust of their friends. At one point, when their affection for each other became especially fluffy, Wakka threw a blitz ball at Tidus and told them to get a room. 

Tidus, in all his maleness, lustfully thought of getting a room with Yuna, but he slapped himself for it. 

__

"Stop thinking like that! Braska would kill me, Braska, would *murder* me! Wait till' the wedding night, Tidus, you can do it! I love Yuna too much to take advantage of her like that!"

"What are you thinking about?" Yuna asked curiously, seeing the worried look on Tidus' face. 

"Uhh, nothing Yuna, I… hehe, well, umm, nothing," he replied flatly. Yuna looked at him and grinned a little. She didn't even want to know.  
  
The day had gone by surprisingly fast, and it was almost time for the festivities to begin. Tidus left Yuna to mess around with Wakka and Rikku's fire, leaving her alone on the porch swing. Deciding that she would freshen up by taking a bath, she walked into her house and in the direction of her bathroom.  
  
After her tub filled with warm water, Yuna slowly undressed and stepped in. She enjoyed the warmth of the water as it washed away the sand that still lingered on her body from sleeping on the beach.  
  
After messing around with Wakka's gasoline induced fire (Rikku won), he asked Wakka if he could borrow some more clothes for the party. He definitely needed to get some clothing… it was becoming a priority.

"Yeah, sure. Just go in my hut and get some, ya? But don't even try leaving your dirty ones in my house!" Tidus agreed and walked to his hut.  
  
Looking through Wakka's clothing, Tidus found absolutely nothing that he liked. Wakka and Tidus certainly didn't share the same style. Shamefully, he decided to get some shorts and a tropical shirt type thing. 

"This is not me!" Tidus thought disgustedly, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
Clothing in hand, Tidus headed in the direction of the pond, but than he remembered what Yuna had said.  
  
_"Tidus, you could have used my bathroom after I was done… I promise my bathroom won't bite!"  
_  
Tidus decided to take her up on the offer. He was getting kind of tired of the pond anyway. He walked into Yuna's home and called out for her. Yuna was oblivious to his calls, her head submerged lazily in the water.

"Hmm," Tidus thought curiously. "I wonder where she went." After walking into Yuna's bedroom, Tidus' hand reached the door knob of her bathroom, and he proceeded to open the door… big mistake.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna replied frantically. 'Wha… what on earth are you doing?" Tidus couldn't have been more embarrassed. 

"Oh my… Yuna, I'm sorry!" Tidus quickly shut the door behind him and sat nervously on Yuna's bed.  
  
Incredibly embarrassed, Tidus' heart skipped a beat when he thought about what he saw. She was beautiful. A little too beautiful, and he found himself wanting her more, if such a thing were possible. Guilt, lust, and a little more guilt ruled his emotions, and he knew he wasn't going to get that image out of his head any time soon.  
  
A short while later, Yuna emerged fully clothed, a bright blush appearing on her face when she saw Tidus. He saw her and quickly walked up to her. 

"Yuna, I am so sorry, I… I had no idea you were in there. It's just that you told me I could use your bathroom, and I called for you, and you didn't answer… and," Tidus stammered, barely getting his words out. Yuna interrupted him, her blush disappearing just slightly.  
  
"Tidus, it's alright. Just… knock next time, okay?" Yuna asked. Strange feelings consumed her as well. She thought about if she would have been on the other end of the spectrum, seeing... 

__

"No! Yuna, don't think like that!" 

She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head and looked up at Tidus.  
  
Tidus gave her a hug and a kiss, giving her a bunch of thanks for understanding, and made his way to the bathroom. Before closing the door behind him, Tidus looked at her and grinned evilly. "Yuna… no peeking!"  
  
Tidus laughed loudly, and Yuna put her hands to her face in total embarrassment.  
  
After taking his bath, he emerged from the lavatory, sporting Wakka's colorful tropical shirt. Yuna spotted him and laughed riotously, completely agreeing that it wasn't his style.

"One good thing though," she said in between her chuckles, "is that it at least it matches your eyes." Tidus looked at her, faking his best angry look. "Gee, thanks."  
  
Yuna looked at him thoughtfully. "You look nice though, in a Wakka sort of way." Tidus picked her up and twirled her around happily. After setting her on the ground, Yuna giggled and looked up at him. "I… I can't wait to marry you," she said adoringly, and Tidus smiled brightly at her. 

"Me neither. It'll be great, I promise." Looking at her lovingly, the grin from Tidus' face disappeared. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too… I know the wedding will be perfect," Yuna replied sweetly, her hand in Tidus'. They walked out of her house, toward the celebration in honor of Yuna's love. It was going to be a wonderful night.


	11. Celebration

Chapter X: Celebration  
  
"You know," Yuna said softly, looking at Tidus. "You're going to dance with me tonight. If there are any slow songs, you're mine." 

Tidus cowered in fear for a moment, obviously terrified at the thought of slow dancing. "What's the matter?" Yuna asked curiously. 

"Uhh, nothing," Tidus replied nervously. "Nothing at all!"  
  
Walking hand in hand, Tidus and Yuna made their way to the middle of town. Wakka and Rikku's fire was blazing vibrantly and crackling happily on the cool tropical evening. It was a beautiful night for a party.  
  
Upon seeing Tidus in his tropical shirt, Wakka grinned broadly. "Hey brudda, lookin' good!" he claimed excitedly. When every one else saw him, however, they laughed. They laughed… hard. Rikku reached the conclusion that seeing Tidus in a tropical shirt was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so she whipped out a sphere and starting recording madly.  
  
"Hey c'mon!" Tidus said grudgingly. "This is embarrassing enough for me, but now you gotta record it?" 

Lulu looked at Tidus for a moment and scoffed. "Well, consider it payback for you and Yuna's display earlier today. I'm going to be watching you," Lulu said sternly, with a piercing stare that bored into Tidus' eyes.  
  
Tidus laughed nervously and quickly walked away from Lulu, while Rikku followed him unscrupulously with the sphere. Approaching the bright fire, he saw Kimahri in a secluded dark corner, away from all the people. He gave himself a mental note to try to get Kimahri to dance later that night. Now that would be a sight to see.  
  
Tidus decided he would talk to Wakka, who was stoking the already huge blaze. "Hey Wakka." Wakka looked at him and smiled, and Tidus continued. "You know, that fire is already pretty big. Why do you keep messing with it?" Wakka looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I've always liked fire. Somethin' about it's just… mysterious. Like an unknown, ya?"  
  
Tidus contemplated his words for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you have a point. It's… a powerful element." 

The flames reminded him of his love for Yuna and his desire for her. It burned brightly, uncontrollable. She had completely engulfed his heart and soul in an awe inspiring conflagration, and he was determined that he was never going to let go of this… feeling that he had.  
  
Wakka looked at Tidus for a moment. "Hey, I'm gonna go make the announcement that the party's ready to begin. And I've seen how much you can eat, so save some for the rest of us!" 

Tidus grinned, and Wakka walked in front of the large crowd of people, ready to begin the festivities. Looking around for a moment, Wakka changed his mind and quickly walked back to Tidus. After a while, he finally decided to ask what was on his mind.  
  
"Hey, uhh, you mind if I tell everyone about… well, you know. The ring and everything?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
Tidus looked at Wakka curiously for a while. "I don't have a problem with it, but you should ask Yuna," he finally replied, pointing at where she was located. Wakka nodded and walked up to her… she was surrounded by a crowd of young women, and they were all gawking at her ring.  
  
Tidus thought it was interesting how inquisitive the inhabitants of Besaid could be. In Zanarkand, everyone minded their own business, for the most part. It was such a large city, and people usually didn't meddle in each other's affairs… unless someone was a celebrity, that is. Unfortunately for Tidus, he had managed to become an icon in both Zanarkand and Spira.  
  
So it really came as no surprise to Tidus that the young ladies of Besaid immediately spotted the ring on Yuna's finger. After all, she was a celebrity as well. As it was, Tidus knew that it would be hard to live his life in total privacy, so he simply decided to accept it.  
  
Wakka finally got Yuna's attention and whispered in her ear. Tidus saw Yuna nod vigorously, which greatly relieved him. He didn't want any rumors to start about their relationship, and the best way to avoid it was to get the truth out right away.  
  
With that, Wakka headed back to the head of the crowd and started speaking.  
  
"Everyone, this is a… momentous occasion! One of Spira's true heroes, Sir Tidus, has returned to us! Tonight, we party!" Wakka looked at the crowd proudly, pleased that he managed to get the sleepy group roused. 

"Err, that's not all," Wakka continued. "Tidus came back for someone very special. He came back for a reason, ya?" Looking around, Wakka decided to cut to the chase. "Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus are happy to announce their engagement!"  
  
Tidus found the ensuing response from the Besaidians humorous. The women of Besaid squealed in delight, very happy for Lady Yuna. The men, however, hung their heads, sad that she was officially taken. He concluded that he was a lucky, lucky, guy.  
  
"Well," Wakka spoke on. "I'm not very good at this speech stuff, so I'm gonna stop now. Let's eat, drink, and dance people, ya?" The crowd roared with approval, and the festivities began. Various amateur musicians from Besaid struck up some tropical music, and the party started off at full speed.  
  
The night was loads of fun. Everyone got a good laugh at Tidus' attempt to dance to this particular brand of music. He was a mosh pit kind of guy… in Zanarkand, he loved rock music profusely. His kind of dancing simply didn't mix well with conga music. Eventually, Yuna got a hold of him and taught him a little bit about it before he completely embarrassed himself.  
  
Later that night, Tidus finally achieved his goal for the evening, that is, getting Kimahri on the dance floor. Seeing Kimahri in a raging Conga line right behind Yuna was a special highlight of his evening. Of course, Rikku got it on a sphere. That was one he definitely had to see.  
  
Tidus' fears were confirmed later that night when the band started playing a slow, harmonious string ballad; the music was beautiful, but he saw Yuna walking resolutely in Tidus' direction. Looking around frantically, he determined that there was absolutely no way to get out of it. It was time to dance with his lady.  
  
Walking deliberately up to him, Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and led him to the makeshift dance floor. Quite a few people were already on the floor, dancing with their significant other or good friend. Tidus found it interesting that Wakka and Lulu had made there way to the floor and were partaking in a friendly dance with each other.  
  
"Don't worry," Yuna said sweetly. "Just hold on to my waist, and follow the beat. It isn't hard." Tidus grudgingly accepted defeat and wrapped his strong hands around Yuna's slender waist.  
  
Any person that saw them dance that evening would agree. It was completely and totally exhilarating to watch. Tidus was nervous at first, but he soon became comfortable dancing slowly, with Yuna in his arms. He handled it like a pro, always being the fast learner.

Sighing deeply, Yuna tiredly placed her head on his chest in the middle of the song. Tightening his hold on her, Tidus gently stroked her hair as the notes of the ballad flowed smoothly and beautifully from the guitar, bass, and mandolin. Their love, infatuation and desire for each other increased with each passing moment.  
  
Near the end of the song, everyone had stopped dancing, eating, or drinking to look at both of them move harmoniously on the dance floor. Emanating from their tight embrace was passionate, beautiful, and wondrous love. Only Yuna heard his sweet whispers that evening, but everyone recognized the peace and comfort that it brought both of them to be in each others arms.  
  
After the band played the last note, Tidus and Yuna stood there, holding each other tightly for a while. It was all either of them would ever need, and it was a beautiful sight to see. Releasing their grasp on each other, they looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at them attentively. Blushing slightly, they smiled and walked to the bonfire to spend time with their friends.  
  
It was a time of love, laughter, smiles… and a time for reflection. The group sat by the fire, as it died down softly, and quietly talked about their lives over the past six months. Every now and then, they would crack jokes and riotous laughter would ensue.  
  
The party ended a while later. It was a wonderful evening, and the entire town retired to their homes merrily, leaving Tidus, Yuna, and everyone else alone by the fire.  
  
Rikku had just a little bit too much to drink, and she tiredly fell asleep on Wakka's shoulder. Tidus couldn't help thinking they would make a cute couple, but he quickly dismissed it from his mind. 

__

"That would just be too weird." 

Yuna had fallen asleep on Tidus' shoulder as well, not from drunkenness, but from total exhaustion.  
  
Lulu looked at her from a moment. "I'm sure she's been exerting herself quite a bit these past two days, right Tidus?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I think she wasn't sleeping like she should have been while I was gone," Tidus replied quietly, not wanting to wake her up. Everyone nodded in response, and Tidus smiled at the beautiful woman snuggling up to him.  
  
All of them talked a while longer. Tidus and Wakka got into a lively conversation and started cracking jokes animatedly, becoming increasingly rowdy with each passing moment. At one point, they almost woke Rikku and Yuna up.  
  
"Yeah, and heheh, when I was at Auron's house one day, he got these flamingos, and they were, haha, they were pink, and he put them in his back yard! He… he said he likes flamingos!" Tidus said in between boisterous laughter.  
  
Wakka looked at him and laughed loudly in response. "No way brudda! Auron, with phony flamingos in his yard? You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
Kimahri, who had remained quiet for most of the evening, interjected. "Auron like flamingos. He tell Kimahri on pilgrimage. Auron tell Kimahri that flamingo graceful."  
  
Wakka and Tidus looked at Kimahri, looked at each other, and burst into raucous laughter. Yuna stirred gently in Tidus' arms, and he apologized sweetly in her ear, urging her to go back to sleep. Shortly thereafter, Tidus and Wakka decided not to make so much noise and toned down their conversation a little.  
  
It had become late, and the once grand fire was reduced to mere glowing embers. It really was a wonderful evening. Everyone received the chance to get to know Tidus all over again. They knew they had been given something precious, and it was a chance for all of them to bond. But now they were tired.  
  
"Well guys, it was a fun party, ya?" Everyone that was awake nodded, and Tidus slowly picked Yuna up gently in his arms. 

"Yeah, it really was Wakka. Thanks for throwing it," Tidus said quietly, not wanting to wake Yuna up. "I'm going to put her to bed, okay? She's really tired." Everyone nodded at Tidus and started walking briskly to their homes to go to sleep. Wakka picked up Rikku, who was still asleep on his shoulder, and carried the inebriated girl to her hut. She would definitely be feeling it in the morning.  
  
Tidus, carrying Yuna in his arms lovingly, walked carefully to her abode. Upon reaching her home, he quietly opened the front door and shut it behind him. He humorously noted that he carried her over the threshold… he was anxiously waiting for the evening in which it would have some actual significance.  
  
He walked into her room and laid her gently on the plush bed. Although eager to cuddle up beside her, he reluctantly decided to take his leave and go sleep on the couch. After kissing her gently on the forehead and whispering a quiet "I love you" into her ear, he made his way to the bedroom door.  
  
"Tidus."  
  
He turned around slowly, not quite sure of what she was going to ask him. "Please," Yuna continued. "Don't leave. I… I would be happy if you will stay with me." 

He smiled warmly at her and slowly made his way up to her bed. He sat down beside her and brushed some stray hair gently from her face.  
  
"Yuna… I would love to stay with you tonight," he said sweetly, and Yuna hugged him tightly. 

"Earlier, when… when you saw me," Yuna stammered, the darkness obscuring her beet red face. "I… I imagined seeing you. I mean, I… I imagined what it would be like to…"  
  
Tidus put a gentle finger to her lips, sweetly urging her not to continue. His cheeks were flushed, and his entire body was burning with desire for the beautiful girl that he loved immensely. No, he would not take advantage of this woman. 

__

"Why does she have to be so desirable?"

"I'm so sorry!" Yuna exclaimed, rousing the hours of darkness with her sweet voice. "I… I haven't been myself lately. I just wanted to… to let you know that I want to be with you, just as bad." 

She quickly looked away from Tidus, embarrassed of what he might say. Hearing no response from him, she bravely decided to continue. "I… I don't know what has come over me. I'm sorry."  
  
Tidus looked at her nervously for a moment. "Yuna, it's ok… I wouldn't be telling the truth if I told you that I, well, didn't like what I saw earlier," Tidus replied weakly.  
  
Yuna smiled at him, and lowered him to bed with her. Holding him tightly, she kissed his neck gently and lovingly, happy that they understood their feelings for each other. "This is gonna take some getting used to, huh?" Tidus asked Yuna questioningly. "I mean, it's not often that there's such honesty in a relationship, right? I like it."  
  
Yuna turned Tidus around to face her. "I like it too," she replied sweetly, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
No more words were exchanged that night. They held each other and kissed, their love encompassing them strongly. Their eagerness for each other was replaced with a magnificent sense of comfort, and their tender displays of affection were replaced with exhaustion. Tidus remained a gentleman, in the truest form of the word.  
  
Sleep claimed them a while later, but they continued to embrace each other throughout the evening. That night, they both subconsciously concluded that their relationship was so much more than physical… it was a tight emotional bond. Contentedly sleeping in each others arms, they knew that their love was as strong as steel, waiting to be tempered by the blissful bond of marriage.  



	12. Ballad of Life, Loss, and Love

Chapter XI: Ballad of Life, Loss, and Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Morning, In the Farplane  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Braska hadn't slept very well. After leaving Auron's house so abruptly the other day, he was becoming increasingly troubled about what Tidus told him. For that reason, he found himself walking to the temple in hopes of telling Master Kaemon about his concerns.  
  
Upon reaching the temple, Abram was once again standing outside the entrance, ready to greet any visitors that approached. "Sir Braska!" Abram said happily. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"  
  
"Hello Abram," Braska replied casually. "I was wondering if it would be possible to talk to Master Kaemon about something. It will only take a few moments of his time, I promise." 

Abram looked at him for a moment and replied. "May I ask what you need to talk to him about?"  
  
"Well, it is of a personal nature. It will only take a moment." Abram nodded and entered the temple. After a few minutes, he emerged and motioned for Braska to enter. Walking through the grand doors leading to the inner chamber, he spotted Master Kaemon sitting in his chair.  
  
"Sir Braska! May I ask what you inquire of me?" Braska bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Yes Master. It regards Sir Tidus. If you remember, you told me about Zanarkand…" 

Braska paused for a moment, noticing Kaemon's actions. His entire demeanor about this conversation changed dramatically at the mention of Zanarkand. Now, he was really suspicious.  
  
"As I was saying, you told me that Zanarkand and its inhabitants completely disappeared, that everyone turned into a state of nonexistence. What I'm trying to say is... when I told Sir Tidus about it, he absolutely refused to believe me. He claims that he saw his mother on the Farplane, and he said my daughter saw it too. How is this possible, Master Kaemon?"  
  
Kaemon looked at him sharply. He did not like where this conversation was going. The six months the boy had spent there caused more problems than he expected. 

"Tidus' memories were clouded, Braska. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight at the time, or maybe his memories were so strong that the pyreflies brought up an image of his mother," Kaemon chided, eager to end this conversation.  
  
"With all due respect sir," Braska continued. "I do not believe this is the case. I believe he really did see her, and I have a theory that she and everyone from Zanarkand exist somewhere."  
  
"Are you questioning my motives, Braska?" Kaemon replied angrily. "I am the ruler of the Farplane. I would know if this… Zanarkand and the people in it existed. Do not test my patience… I want you to leave, now!"  
  
This certainly shocked Braska. He was now positive that something was terribly wrong. He needed to tell Auron and Jecht about this; it was time for them to know. He started walking briskly away from Master Kaemon, but he stopped right in front of the door to the inner chamber and turned around.  
  
"I know you're lying to me," Braska said forcefully, his eyes piercing a figurative hole in Master Kaemon's. 

"You know they exist, and you are hiding it from everyone in the Farplane. I promise you, I will find out what you are trying to do."  
  
With that, he strode purposely out of the temple, not bothering to say goodbye to Abram as he left.  
  
~~~~~  
In Spira  
~~~~~  
  
The morning was clear and crisp in the sleepy town of Besaid. Everyone was paying for their overindulgences at the party, and it was showing as they tried to go about their daily activities.  
  
Bright rays of sunlight enveloped the bedroom in Yuna's home. She fluttered her eyes open sleepily to greet the morning. Although very tired, she didn't want to sleep anymore. Yuna wanted to stay awake and enjoy the comfort and ecstasy of being in Tidus' strong grasp.  
  
Looking at him lovingly, she remembered the conversation they had the night before, right before they went to sleep and remembered how her body felt like it was on fire… how she was yearning for him. Yuna had never felt that way before and quite frankly it scared the hell out of her. 

__

"In a good way, though," she mused.

Regardless of her nervous feelings of want and lust, she meant every word of it.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to the wedding… she wanted it to be soon, and she was sure Tidus would probably agree. Determining that simplicity would be the key, Yuna decided that she didn't want anything outlandish. Pomp and circumstance had never impressed her very much, and she didn't care for it to be in her wedding. Maybe they could have a simple, romantic wedding on the beach, with friends only. That was her fantasy of the perfect wedding, and she hoped that Tidus would agree.  
  
Reluctantly, Yuna decided that she would get up and make something to eat. She never enjoyed cooking very much, but she wasn't bad at it, so it was a pretty good deal for Tidus. 

__

"Maybe I'll make him cook for me once, if I dare," Yuna thought humorously. While cooking some eggs, shoopuf bacon, and biscuits, someone knocked at the door.  
  
Yuna, preoccupied with the meal, had no time to answer. "Come in!" she said sweetly.  
  
It was Lulu, striding purposely to the kitchen to greet Yuna. "Aren't we the regular house wife this morning?" Lulu asked curiously.  
  
"I got up and decided to fix us something to eat. He's still sleeping," Yuna replied, distracted with the task at hand. 

"I see," Lulu replied casually, watching Yuna cook. "She even makes cooking seem graceful," Lulu noted mentally, impressed by her skills.  
  
"Where is Tidus? I would like to say hello to him," Lulu commented, somewhat absorbed in watching her culinary talent.  
  
"Oh," Yuna replied. "He's in my bed. I guess it would be good to get him up." Yuna didn't notice the icy stare that Lulu gave her as she continued cooking the meal.  
  
"In your bed, Yuna?" Lulu asked in a motherly tone. Yuna, finally realizing what she said, smacked herself on the head forcefully.  
  
Before Lulu could say anything more, Yuna spoke up. "It's, umm… it's not what you think. We just held each other. It's… comforting. He's such a gentleman to me… I'm the one you should probably be worrying about."  
  
Her comment surprised Lulu, and she smiled softly. "I understand, Yuna. Chappu and I would hold each other like that sometimes. I believe you, just be careful… I don't want you to do anything you would regret later."  
  
Yuna looked at Lulu for a moment and pondered her comment. _"But I wouldn't have *any* regrets if I chose to be with Tidus right now,"_ she thought inwardly.  
  
"I know Lulu, and thank you for understanding," Yuna said sweetly. Lulu nodded and headed to Yuna's bedroom to wake Tidus up.  
  
After looking at Tidus for a moment, Lulu decided to get him out of bed. 

"Good morning," Lulu commented nonchalantly, just loud enough to rouse the sleepy blonde haired guardian. Tidus groaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see Yuna looking at him. Needless to say, he was wrong. Bolting up in his bed nervously, he looked at Lulu with wild eyes, like a scared animal.  
  
"Lulu! Uhh, hey! Heh, you're probably wondering why I'm in… umm, Yuna's bed, aren't you?" Tidus asked nervously, afraid she was going to cast a nasty spell on him.  
  
"Do not worry about it, Tidus," Lulu replied indifferently. "Yuna explained everything to me. I appreciate that you are being a gentleman, but I'll still be watching you." Lulu stared precariously into Tidus' eyes for a moment and walked out the door with no further comments.  
  
"Whew. That was a close one," Tidus murmured inaudibly. He sat in bed for a moment, contemplating what Lulu said, but the smell of food encouraged him to get up and head in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Tidus saw Yuna hard at work in the kitchen, and he smiled at her concentration as she worked at making food for both of them. _"She puts all her being into *everything* she does,"_ Tidus thought adoringly. After looking at her for a while, Tidus walked up to Yuna and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yuna, you are so good to me. How did I end up getting someone like you?" Tidus pondered out loud, and Yuna smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I am going to make you cook me something one day, you know."  
  
Tidus laughed at her comment. "If you want to continue living, you might not want to do that. I got my meals in Zanarkand mainly in the legendary Abes cafeteria!" Tidus proclaimed, making an overly exaggerated disgusted face.  
  
"Well, I'm still going to make you try. I'll be the judge of your cooking," Yuna decided.  
  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" he proclaimed in between laughter. Yuna smiled and Tidus looked outside the kitchen windows.  
  
Tidus decided that he needed clothes badly. He knew that the modest shop in Besaid sold clothing, but he was faced with the problem of gil. He didn't exactly need currency in the Farplane, so he had none. He was deathly afraid to ask Yuna for money… he wasn't accustomed to asking people for something, as he always took care of himself before. Deciding that he had no other choice, Tidus finally mustered up the courage.  
  
"Umm, Yuna. I feel like a bum asking this. I really need some… clothes. But, you know, in the Farplane, I uhh, didn't need money. What I'm trying to ask is…" Yuna interrupted and finished what Tidus was going to ask.  
  
"You need money... it's okay Tidus, you don't have to be afraid to ask something like that. Of course I don't expect you to have money right after you come back." Tidus looked at her lovingly, thankful that she was such an understanding person.  
  
"There's some gil in the drawer of the end table, right next to my bed. It should be enough to buy a few clothes until we can go to Luca to get some better ones. I don't think you'll like the clothes they have here too much," Yuna commented. 

Tidus nodded and gave Yuna a small hug. Before leaving, Yuna looked at Tidus carefully. "You know, what's yours is mine. That's what married people say, right?"  
  
Tidus smiled and kissed Yuna gently on the lips. He walked to the bedroom, finding the money exactly where Yuna said it would be. After briskly making his way through town and entering the only general store in Besaid, he found Rikku bugging the clerk for something to ease her hangover.  
  
"C'mon, you have to have something that'll help me!" Rikku exclaimed, groaning in pain from the massive headache she had. Tidus walked up to Rikku and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Rikku! Not feeling good, I'm assuming?" Tidus asked playfully, but Rikku wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"Shut up Tidus, I feel like crap. I'm *never* getting drunk again, I swear!" Tidus got a good laugh at Rikku's expense and started looking at some clothes.  
  
Yuna was right. Tidus saw nothing that he liked, and he concluded that all the people of Besaid dressed like Wakka. Living here was certainly going to take some getting used to. He was used to flashy clothing, loud music, and… electricity. 

After cursing inwardly about the lack of Spira's technology and good fashion sense, he settled for a few pairs of jeans and some white shirts. 

__

"No more tropical shirts."  
  
After paying the cashier, Tidus bid Rikku farewell and made his way back to Yuna's home. 

"You're just in time. Come and get some food." Yuna demanded nicely, and Tidus was more than willing to oblige. He was pleased with the food, and he appreciated Yuna's efforts immensely.  
  
"Hey Yuna. I was wondering if you had any ideas about the wedding." Tidus commented after they had finished eating. 

"Well," Yuna replied. "I think we should set a date first, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I dunno, Yuna. Call me anxious, but I want it to be soon, you know?" he said, unsure of what Yuna's reply would be. Yuna looked at him for a moment and smiled.  
  
"Actually, I had that in mind too. I was thinking about it a lot this morning. I want it to be… simple." Tidus nodded and took hold of her hand casually.  
  
"I agree. I'm afraid that people will try to plan something big." Yuna stood up and roused Tidus to his feet. 

"Come on," she urged. "Let's go outside and talk about this." As they walked out of Yuna's house, Tidus looked at her for a moment and started chuckling softly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously, wondering what he was laughing about this time.  
  
"Spira was much more exciting when Sin was around. I'm not saying I want Sin to come back or anything, but… this place is boring!" he exclaimed humorously.  
  
Yuna smiled at that and looked at him briefly. "I figured you would think that. Maybe you should join a blitz ball team again," she said casually. "You can do something you're good at and make money too." Tidus nodded his head vigorously at this, and they continued their walk.  
___________________________________________________________________________

"And I can have a beautiful white gown, and you can wear a black tuxedo with a blue vest. Yes, that's it, white and blue should be our colors! It would be so pretty… we can have lilies everywhere!" 

Tidus was enjoying this immensely. He and Yuna were sitting casually in the woods, discussing the details of their wedding. Yuna was so… animated about it, and he got a kick out of listening to her eager expressions. She said she wanted it simple, but with each passing moment, Yuna was making her expectations of the wedding more and more complicated. It was funny, to say the least.  
  
Tidus leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips as she was talking. Although a little miffed that he interrupted her lively descriptions of the wedding, she enjoyed the attention she was receiving. 

That unusual feeling crept up on her again. _"Why can't I stop thinking about him like this?"_

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking lustfully of him. Yuna found her thoughts wandering to the night before, when she admitted so freely to him what her feelings were. She wanted that feeling again… she wanted him.  
  
Yuna broke the kiss long enough to look at him. Her mouth quivered slightly, desperately wanting to feel his lips against hers again. She proceeded to kiss him hungrily, whispering in his ear of the powerful love she felt for him. She lowered him slowly onto the lush green grass as her passionate kisses eagerly moved to the small of Tidus' neck and the top of his muscular chest.  
  
Tidus was surprised at her actions but incredibly excited. He didn't want to think that Yuna was a different woman from the one he fell in love with six months ago, but he knew that her actions were somewhat different. He quickly realized, however, that she was the same woman he fell in love with in the beginning. It's just that she was far more… passionate. And now she was on top of him, kissing him all over his face, neck… and chest.  
  
Tidus broke the kiss for a moment, trying to regain his senses. "Yuna," he whispered in between ragged breaths. "Wha… What are you doing?" Yuna gave him a sultry look, her eyes shining brightly at his. "Tidus… please don't say no to me. I'm so sure of this. I love you… I know this is right. Please, don't say no," she pleaded, her voice trembling with intensity.  
  
Tidus felt his last wall of control come crumbling down. "I love you too," he said softly. "I… I can't say no to you. I just want to make sure you… I mean we… won't regret this."  
  
Yuna paused her endearing affection long enough to smile sweetly at him. "You've been such a gentleman to me, Tidus… I love you so much for that. I'll never regret this, I promise."  
  
It was their moment, one that would remain as precious memories in Tidus and Yuna's minds for eternity. They knew it was not a mistake. Their love enveloped each other, completely.  
  
They fell asleep together in the woods, their bodies keeping each other warm despite the chilly breeze. Tidus woke up first, lying contently beside his love. He subconsciously worried that what they did might hurt his relationship with Yuna, but he knew she was a lady of her word. She wanted it more than anything, and Tidus knew that she did everything with no regrets. He had nothing to worry about.  
  
Yuna woke up a little later and was greeted by a loving grin from Tidus. She smiled and kissed him gently, pulling her body closer to his. 

"I love you. Thank you so much," she said sweetly. Tidus reveled in the warmth of their embrace, and they stayed in the woods for a while longer, silently reflecting on the eternal display of love that they bestowed upon each other.  
  
They held each other peacefully and talked quietly amongst themselves. After a while, their conversation shifted once again to the wedding. That afternoon, in the forests of Besaid, they agreed on the day they would marry. Two months from then.


	13. Trouble in Guadosalam

Chapter XII: Trouble at Guadosalam  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Month Later  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful evening in Luca, and Yuna found herself studying his every move. She had never enjoyed watching blitz ball very much, but she absolutely loved watching Tidus play the game… he made it look like an art form. 

Now, here she was, sitting next to Rikku and Lulu, watching Tidus and all the other Aurochs kick the Luca Goers ass. 

__

"In a stadium all lit up at night."  
  
A lot changed in a month. Former Yevonites started to accept various forms of machina, thanks to the Al Bhed's persuasions. Electricity was becoming common place, and it seemed to be pleasing everyone. Many public facilities in Spira were being renovated to support electrical energy, and it was quite a sight to see blitz ball played in the evening.  
  
Yuna found her mind wandering, regardless of how bad she wanted to watch Tidus compete. It had been a busy month. They were frantically planning their wedding, and much to Tidus and Yuna's dismay, everyone was adding ideas and making it larger and fancier. 

__

"So much for a simple ceremony," she thought casually. She was, however, quite flattered that everyone had taken such an interest.  
  
Kimahri left a week before to visit his brethren on Mount Gagazet. He promised he would be back in time for the wedding… Yuna demanded and expected it of him. He was going to be one of Tidus' groomsmen, and she was looking very forward to seeing Kimahri in a tux. 

__

"At least the vest will match his fur," she noted humorously.  
  
Tidus and Yuna painfully told everyone about Zanarkand two weeks prior. They were all devastated. Like Tidus and Yuna, they felt that it was their fault in some way or another. Regardless of the pain of so many lives having been lost, happiness was starting to return once again to the battle hardened group. Maybe they could live in peace for once.  
  
The crowd started cheering madly as Tidus leapt in the air, setting up a sphere shot. It stirred Yuna to pay attention to the game once again, and it gave her goose bumps to see his acrobatic abilities. She watched intently as he slammed the ball straight into the Goers net. 

5-2, Besaid Aurochs.  
  
Tidus swam gracefully underwater, and he spotted Yuna in the crowd. He flashed a brilliant smile in her direction, blowing a kiss at her to boot. 

Yuna played along and sent an imaginary kiss his way as well. Deciding to add to that, she mischievously gave Tidus the most erotic bedroom eyes that she could muster. Tidus swooned and almost got knocked out of the water by an opponent. Shaking his head vigorously to clear his mind, Tidus waved at her and swam off. She was slightly embarrassed that her sultry expressions almost caused him to get injured.  
  
"I saw the look you gave him, Yunie! I had no idea you could be so bad!" Rikku proclaimed excitedly. Yuna laughed, but she saw the expression that Lulu was giving her and quieted down just a little. 

Lulu and Rikku managed to get Yuna to tell them whether or not she and Tidus had done anything, as they were suspicious of their overly romantic expressions. She reluctantly told them about it… how she was the one who instigated their sex life. Still, Yuna had absolutely no regrets about her decision, and her love life with Tidus had only gotten better. 

__

"Way better," her naughty thoughts concluded.  
  
The game ended shortly thereafter, and Yuna realized that everyone on the team was going to want to celebrate, including Tidus. She really wanted to be alone with him, but she decided that it would be selfish of her not to let him have a little fun.  
  
Tidus made his way up the stands to talk to Yuna, trying to get through the hordes of admiring fans. Over the month, Tidus started his blitz ball career with the Aurochs anew, and they were the leading team in Spira. His popularity was growing immensely, and it almost felt like he was in Zanarkand again. In addition, Spira was starting to have the advantages of technology, and it made Tidus feel much more at home.  
  
Tidus finally reached the area that Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku were, and he embraced Yuna, spinning her in the air excitedly. Yuna squealed loudly… Tidus was cold and wet. 

He put her down after a moment and looked inquisitively at her. "You know," he commented. "It's not very nice to look at me like that when I'm trying to play a game!" he continued, poorly attempting to suppress his laughter.  
  
"Well, I… I was only giving you a preview of the look I'm going to be giving you tonight," Yuna whispered playfully, surprised at her tone of voice.  
  
_"Am I… the same girl?" _

She had been asking herself that very question for quite a while, and everyone noticed that she was less inhibited, including Tidus. He gave her a shocked expression and finally decided to comment. 

"Wow, Yuna… You're full of surprises!" he chided, deciding that he was excited by the way she was talking.  
  
"Well, I surprise myself," Yuna added, eagerly wanting to end the mischievous conversation that she started. "Come on… You should go to the locker room and get changed. You're very wet and cold." Tidus nodded, and he followed his teammates to the locker room.  
  
Upon entering, everyone looked at Tidus and started whooping and howling loudly. Wakka calmed his laughter a little and looked seriously at Tidus. "We saw that look she gave you! You two got it for each other bad, ya?" 

His teammates started laughing loudly, and Tidus' face was becoming very red. He found himself smacking Keepa harmlessly on the head when he said something about wishing a girl would look at him like that.  
  
Tidus remembered the day when Wakka confronted him about their love life. Yuna was forced to tell Lulu and Rikku about it, and he was sure that they told Wakka shortly after. He came up to him and told him, quite seriously, that he better treat Yuna good. "She's my sister, ya?" he remembered him saying forcefully. He took it well, however, and everyone seemed to accept the fact that they were… together.  
  
Wakka and his companions laughed at Tidus' expense for a while longer. They agreed they would all go to the sports bar in Luca to celebrate, hoping to receive the chance to get in a fight with the Goers.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The tiny bar was cramped, with the Besaid Aurochs and many of their fans inside. Tidus and Yuna were sitting at the bar together, with Rikku and Wakka sat next to them. Lulu proclaimed that she was tired and wasn't feeling well, so she headed to the inn early.  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus for a while and smiled at him. He was so talented at blitz ball, and she was glad that he wasn't so bored anymore. The only thing they had to do in Besaid was… well, she didn't want to get into that. At least it kept them occupied.

__

"And happy," she thought humorously.  
  
Tidus noticed her smile and looked at her for a moment. "What are you smiling about?" he asked playfully. She looked at him for a moment and blushed. 

"He always asks me what I'm thinking about when I'm thinking about… that!" She thought that maybe she should tell him exactly what she is thinking about one day. 

__

"Oh Tidus! I'm thinking about jumping you. Let's go find a room!" She concluded that he would probably faint if she did say it.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Yuna found herself lying. "I'm just thinking about how glad I am that you're blitzing again. You don't seem as bored now." Tidus nodded and he turned his attention to the stuffy looking man that was entering the bar. He looked like an ass, and he was very drunk.  
  
Yuna cowered in fear when she turned around and saw him. It was Roka, the cursed suitor that hurt her so badly shortly before Tidus returned. 

Yuna was scared, not of Roka, but of what Tidus would do. She never told him about it, as she decided it really wasn't necessary. She was hoping that because of his intoxication, he wouldn't notice her. She was wrong.  
  
"Lady Yuna! It's so good to see you again!" Roka slurred, his breath smelling like various kinds of alcoholic beverages. "This must be that stupid boy that you love so much. Everyone in Spira is talking about your wedding."  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna questioningly, unsure of what to say or do. He knew, however, that Yuna was not pleased to see him; the look on her face spoke volumes. Roka continued, looking at Tidus icily. "Tell me… Is this little girl a good ride? I wouldn't know, she never gave me the chance," Roka commented slyly, not realizing the mistake he made by saying that.  
  
Tidus jumped out his bar stool and threw it to the side. Maybe the Aurochs could have their bar fight after all. 

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but…" Roka interrupted him abruptly. 

"Ohhh, Lady Yuna. I'm very disappointed in you. You didn't tell him about little old me? Such a shame..."  
  
Tidus had heard enough. He strode up to Roka purposefully and punched him squarely in the face, hard enough to break his nose. But that wasn't enough. He was… defensive of his love, to say the least. 

He punched him again, and again… and again. When Roka's face was decently misshapen, and when Rikku's worried exclamations reached a climax, Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs decided to step in and pull Tidus back. Reluctantly of course, because they knew the bastard deserved it.  
  
"How… how dare you," Roka spat. "I will see that you are arrested!" Tidus looked at him icily. 

"Yeah, and I'll see that I kick your ass harder next time! Don't you *ever* get near her again!" he yelled forcefully at Roka, his rage consuming him.  
  
Yuna was scared, but absolutely ecstatic that Tidus beat Roka up so thoroughly. She decided that it would be worth the effort to pretend that she didn't approve of his actions, but had a feeling that she would end up congratulating him. When Wakka and everyone else determined that Roka was a safe enough distance away from the bar, they released Tidus from their grasp. Tidus walked quickly to Yuna, wanting answers.  
  
"Who the hell was that, Yuna?" he asked angrily, slightly surprised at the tone of voice he was giving her. 

"That… was a man by the name of Roka," she said bitterly. "He was one of my so called suitors. Let's go to the inn… I'll tell you more about it there." Tidus nodded and they made their way out the door, bidding farewell to everyone in the bar.  
  
Upon reaching the inn, Tidus unlocked the door to their exquisite hotel room and held the door open for her. She thanked him softly and walked in, with Tidus following behind her and shutting the door.  
  
Yuna sat down on the bed and patted the plush mattress beside her, urging Tidus to sit down with her. Tidus complied, and Yuna kissed him gently on the lips, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Tidus began to lean heavily into her kiss, but remembered that they needed to talk.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Tidus proclaimed stoically, breaking the kiss. "Not until you tell me about this guy." Yuna sighed and reluctantly told him about Roka and her painful experience with him.  
  
"Yuna, why didn't you tell me about him?" he asked quietly. He wasn't angry at her, but he was extremely frustrated that she didn't let him know about the creep. 

"Don't be mad at me. I didn't think it was very important, and I didn't want you to get angry. I… I'm so sorry," Yuna confessed, her eyes beginning to brim with salty tears. Tidus couldn't hold his barrier up any longer, and he embraced his love, kissing her on the forehead gently. 

"It's okay… just let me know about these kinds of things, alright?"

She nodded her head thankfully. Yuna was glad he was done with his interrogation, and she returned his displays of affection fervently. She understood why Tidus was upset with her… it would if been better for her to tell him, and Yuna promised herself that she wouldn't hide something like that from him again.  
  
She broke her embrace with Tidus for a moment, and held both of his hands in hers. She looked down at his strong hands and noticed the knuckles on his right fist. "Tidus… you're hurt."  
  
Tidus looked at his hand and noticed a large bruise on his fist; he hadn't even realized it. "Wow," he commented dryly. "I guess I hit him pretty hard, huh?" 

Yuna looked at him and smiled slightly. "Here, hold still." Yuna tilted her head forward to kiss his bruise gently. A wave of warmth cascaded through Tidus' body as Yuna cast a curative spell on him through her kiss. 

When he looked at his hand once again, the bruise was gone. "Thank you, Yuna," he said and kissed her softly, picking up where they left off earlier.  
  
Yuna stopped him and looked at him shyly. "I… I didn't want to tell you this… I was going to scold you for hitting him, but actually… I thought it was really nice what you did, with what he said about me and everything." Tidus stroked her cheek softly, and Yuna snuggled into his grasp deeply.

"Now you can kiss me," she said quietly.  
  
And so it turned out that their night wasn't ruined completely by their unwanted and unexpected visit from Roka. After taking a warm shower together, they went to bed, but not to sleep. They kissed each other playfully and rolled around on the bed passionately. Tidus noticed the look Yuna was giving him and could not help but comment. 

"Hey, you're giving me the same look you did at the game! Do you think I'll get knocked out this time?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Well," Yuna replied gleefully, an impish grin on her face. "It depends on how hard you try." Tidus laughed at her naughtiness and rolled on top of her, kissing her neck and chest passionately. Yuna looked at him lustfully once again. 

"I told you I would give you this look tonight. I… I love you," Yuna whispered into Tidus' ear in between ragged breaths. After Tidus adoringly proclaimed that he loved her too, they stopped talking and gave in to their passion. Later, they fell sound asleep in each others arms, oblivious to what occurred earlier in the day. It certainly didn't matter any more.  
  
They woke up next morning to an extremely loud and frantic pounding on their door. Yuna quickly put a robe on her exposed body and walked to the door to look through the peep hole. It was Rikku.  
  
"What is it, Rikku?" Yuna asked, not anxious to open the door for her. 

"Yunie… we have a problem. Open up, it's important!" Yuna, alarmed at Rikku's tone of voice, quickly opened the door. 

"Wha… What is it Rikku?" she replied, opening the door tentatively. Rikku noticed Tidus, who was now wide awake in the bed with his chest bare, but declined to make a sly remark. Now was not the time.  
  
"Luca just got word from Guadosalam… Yunie, something is happening at the Farplane. No one can get in. There's… some kind of barrier blocking it. People were visiting at the time, and…"  
  
As Tidus listened intently to the conversation, he determined that something was very wrong. Looking in Rikku's direction, he interrupted her abruptly. 

"We need to go to Guadosalam, now. Rikku, can you get a hold of Cid's airship?" he asked, becoming increasingly worried for his father. 

"I think so. I'll see what I can do," Rikku replied, leaving the room to find their ride to Guadosalam.  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus, apparently reading his thoughts. "Tidus… Could this have something to do with… Zanarkand? Do you even think we can do anything about it?" she asked worriedly. 

Tidus glanced at her and gave an earnest look of determination. "I intend to find out."


	14. Barrier of Anguish

Chapter XIII: Barrier of Anguish  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Earlier that morning, in the Farplane  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning was grim and dreary on the Farplane, with unattractive dark clouds swirling ominously in the sky. Braska walked briskly in the direction of Auron's home, contemplating his cowardice. It had been over a month, and he had never told Auron or Jecht about his interlude with Kaemon. 

Wanting to find more information before he told them, he increased his efforts to uncover Kaemon's plans, but to no avail. He didn't want anything to happen to his friends, and he certainly didn't want them to do anything they would regret. Jecht was never the person to think things through, and Auron could let unsaid passions fuel his desire. It made for a bad combination.  
  
After a short period of time, he reached his destination. Jecht and Auron were in the front yard, casually discussing the bad weather. Braska, despite his melancholy, humorously mused that it wasn't going to be a good day to put up more of Auron's flamingos. 

__

"Wow, he put a couple more in the ground," he thought dryly.  
  
Walking swiftly up to them, Braska made his presence known. "Good morning Auron, Jecht."  
  
They nodded at Braska, and Jecht looked disgustedly at the sky. "Yeah, good morning…. right," he proclaimed sarcastically. "It looks like staying outdoors is gonna be out of the question today." Auron nodded and strode purposely into his house, and his two companions followed him to the door in short order.  
  
Auron walked into the kitchen to get his friends something to drink as Braska and Jecht sat on the sofa and chair opposite each other. Looking at him carefully, Jecht noticed Braska drifting off into space, his thoughts wandering once again. He had been doing it with alarming frequency many times before in the past month. 

"It's going to be a long day," he muttered incoherently.  
  
Auron returned with coffee, and his acquaintances took their cups and started sipping casually. 

"So," Auron said nonchalantly. "What have you been up to lately, Braska? I have not heard much from you, and your elusiveness surprises me." 

Braska looked at him and shrugged. "I have been rather busy."  
  
Jecht looked at him and laughed hardily. "Busy? Ha, what have you been busy with these days pre tell?" He wasn't going to buy Braska's excuse.  
  
Braska had no excuse, nothing more to say. He determined long ago that he needed to tell them, but he could never bring himself to do it. On this day, however, he came here with a purpose. He was determined to let them in on his dark secret that he had been hiding for over a month; he had to. 

He lifted his head and looked up at him seriously. "I… I have something to tell both of you," he stammered, looking for their approval for him to go on. After being convinced that he received it, he continued.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you this… not until I found some more information," he said, looking at his friends seriously. "But I have found none, and I cannot hide it from you any longer. About a month ago, I went to see Master Kaemon about something that Tidus said before he left. I… didn't like the answer I received." Jecht and Auron looked at their comrade seriously, unsure of what he was trying to say.  
  
"Jecht," he continued. "When your son first arrived here with you and Auron, he told me something very troubling. Do you remember when I had to tell all of you about Zanarkand?" Jecht looked at him and nodded slightly… it was something that none of them wanted to discuss.  
  
"When I told Tidus, he… he took me to a private place and told me, quite adamantly, that he didn't believe me. He said that when he was on Yuna's pilgrimage, he saw his mother at the Farplane," Braska choked, somewhat relieved that he finally got his nasty secret off of his chest. He knew there was more to tell, however, and forced himself to continue.  
  
"After Tidus left, it started to disturb me. I reasoned that if he saw Anya in Guadosalam, she must be on the Farplane, right?" he asked, looking at Jecht's reaction to the revelation. 

"So, I went to see Kaemon. He told me to stop meddling in his affairs, saying that he was the ruler of this place. He told me to leave immediately, and that was it." Auron and Jecht looked at him seriously for a moment.  
  
"Are you saying that Kaemon is evil, Braska?" Auron finally replied. "Remember… he sent Tidus back to be with Yuna."  
  
Braska looked at him sharply. "No! That is not why he sent him back! He sent him back because he knew that Tidus would start looking eventually. He knew that Tidus was restless, bored, and disgusted about being here. Auron, the memories at the Farplane in Guadosalam do not lie! If you would have ever visited the place, you would have discovered that."  
  
Jecht looked at Braska and replied passionately, failing miserably to suppress the emotions brought about by this startling news. "So Anya might be alive? Why in the *hell* would Kaemon hide something like that? I want some answers, Braska!"  
  
Braska looked at him, fully aware of the emotions surging through his body. "And I have none, Jecht. It has been troubling me ever since he left. I… I couldn't bring myself to tell both of you."  
  
"Braska, would it do any good to go to the temple and demand answers?" Auron commented briskly, looking at Braska intently.  
  
"No. It would do absolutely no good. They won't even let me near the place now. They have something planned," he commented dryly, taking a sip of the coffee after finishing his comment.  
  
"So you're saying that we can't do a damn thing about it? That's just perfect!" Jecht exclaimed unhappily, looking sharply at Braska. He certainly didn't like this conversation, and he wanted to find out the truth immediately. 

__

"No wonder Braska's been like this," he thought angrily.  
  
Braska interrupted his thoughts by speaking once again. "No, I'm sorry. We can't do anything about it right now. All we can do is try to find some information. Kaemon has something of an enormous scale planned… I can feel it. His tone of voice and the actions he took that day proved it to me. We must wait for some answers." 

They wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
Later that morning, as they were discussing the course of action that they should take, a bright flash of light filled Auron's home. The rest of the Farplane was ignited with a blinding luminosity that forced them to close their eyes, and the ground started quaking violently. After a few moments, the illumination and the tremors subsided, leaving the three companions completely flustered. Jecht was the first one up. He bolted for the door and looked at his surroundings intently. 

"Come here! You need to see this, now!"  
  
Auron and Braska got up quickly and walked outside. It shocked them when they beheld the sight that greeted their eyes. On the horizon, a city of dreams greeted their vision; a city of one thousand years past, with its city lights glowing brightly in the Farplane. 

"Zanarkand," Auron proclaimed forcefully. They needed answers. Immediately…  
  
~~~~~  
In Spira  
~~~~~  
  
The airship smelled of gears and grease; Tidus and his companions stood on the bridge of Cid's baby, looking intently at the beautiful scenery that filled their vision. Yuna stood close to him, grasping his hand tightly. 

Lulu walked up to Tidus to try to get an explanation of why they were heading to Guadosalam in such a hurry. "Tidus, I realize that it is important that we go to Guadosalam, but why so quickly? What can we possibly do about it?" she asked quizzically.  
  
Tidus glanced in her direction and sighed. 

"Probably nothing… but I, err we, can't just sit around waiting for something to happen! I think all of this might have something to do with Zanarkand." 

Lulu gazed at Tidus for a moment and nodded. That was all the information she needed from him. However, it was not enough information for Rikku.  
  
"Zanarkand? Why do you think that?" she found herself asking him. She didn't receive a response from him, so she quickly looked at Yuna. "Yunie, why does he think that?"  
  
Not paying attention to Rikku's curious questions, Tidus shrugged and looked back out the window. He wasn't really even sure of it himself. He didn't know why he made a logical connection between the phenomenon in Guadosalam and Zanarkand, and he doubted that they could do anything about it. But he knew he had to try.  
  
"You're thinking too much," Yuna proclaimed, interrupting Tidus' thoughts. He looked at her and smiled slightly. He noticed that no matter what mood he was in, she could always bring a smile to his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I… I don't even really know why I have myself so worked up about it. I'm just worried for them… I hope nothing happened."  
  
Yuna looked at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm sure it's nothing, but you're right. We… have to at least look."  
  
"We're almost there," Cid mentioned, interrupting the thoughts of everyone on board. "We should touch down in about five minutes."  
  
The landing was smooth, and everyone piled out of the airship quickly. Upon entering Guadosalam proper, they realized that the entire town was in a state of alarm. A Guadosalam inhabitant, a young woman, stood outside the entrance to the Farplane, weeping bitterly. Yuna shuddered when she saw her sadness; it reminded her of… herself about a month ago. Unknown to Yuna, the lady's husband and son was visiting the Farplane when the barrier appeared.  
  
The group walked solemnly to the entrance of the Farplane. A bright, large barrier covered the entrance; the link to all of Spira's loved ones had been permanently severed. Yuna was the first to speak. "I… I was going to visit my father. I wanted to say hi to him." Tidus looked at her put her arm around her shoulder protectively. The entire group stood there for a moment, taking in the sadness of the ordeal.  
  
Wakka interrupted Tidus and Yuna softly. "Sorry to bother you two, but we need to see Imam Guado, ya?" Yuna broke her embrace with Tidus and nodded.  
  
Tidus was unfamiliar with the name, and he was informed that Imam was the temporary leader of the Guado until they could find a permanent head. The trip to Imam's residency was short; Tidus absolutely loathed the thought of going in there. In this very building, Seymour Guado had asked Yuna to marry him; it disgusted him to think about it. He was incredibly thankful that he never had to see him on the Farplane.  
  
When they entered, Imam was waiting for them. "Thank you for coming. If anything, the comfort of High Summoner Yuna and her guardian's presence will prove to be a great service to the Guado." Yuna bowed and nodded at Imam, and Lulu was the first to start asking questions.  
  
"Imam… What happened? I mean, how did it happen?"  
  
Imam looked at her and shook his head vigorously. "I do not know. There was a blinding light, and the earth trembled. All of the torches that were lit in town this morning turned an intense blue. We… we heard ear piercing screams, thousands of them. When it all ended, the entrance to the Farplane was blocked by the barrier that you just saw. We tried everything to break through it… there was a little boy and his father visiting their loved ones. They are trapped possibly dead."  
  
Yuna bowed her head in anguish. 

__

"There were screams… thousands of them." 

Her mind came across what Tidus said… she was beginning to believe that it had something to do with Zanarkand. What they could do about it though, she did not know.  
  
Tidus looked at Imam. "Is there anything we can do?" Imam shook his head.  
  
"I don't see what anybody can do to help. As I said, we have tried everything. But I thank all of you for coming. It gives us Guado some relief." The Farplane was all that they had in their sleepy little town, and now it was off limits.  
  
Everyone bowed at Imam and walked out of the building quickly. They lingered in town for a while, talking to the villagers and trying to gather some more information. Yuna went to the barrier and tried to comfort the lady they saw at the entrance.

Tidus stood quietly at the barrier, contemplating what could be happening on the Farplane. After some time, they bid everyone farewell and made their way to the airship.  
  
Once onboard, Tidus looked solemnly at the group. "Everyone… I wish there was something that could be done. I'm sorry for dragging all of you out here like this. Let's go home." With that, Cid took to the skies and set a course for Besaid.  
  
The trip was long, turbulent, and uneventful. They reached Besaid at sunset, and everyone bid farewell to Cid. As they walked to their homes, they all felt a sense of loss. They hoped that one day they would be able to step foot on the Farplane once again. The ability to see images of their loved ones was taken for granted, and they no longer had the opportunity. It was a sobering thought.  
  
When they reached the village, they all bid farewell and goodnight to each other. It was a long day, and they were eager to go to sleep. Tidus and Yuna walked home slowly, their arms encircled lovingly around each other. Upon reaching their residence, they made their way to the bedroom and shut the door. Tidus sat on the bed and sadly buried his head in his hands.  
  
Yuna looked at him and sat beside him carefully. He… was crying. She had only seen him cry once before, when his father was dying. She realized how scared he probably was. It was impossible to tell what was happening on the Farplane, and it was Tidus' home for six long months. She understood his anguish and carefully put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
Tidus looked at her, his tears falling softly onto the smooth satin sheets. "You must think I'm a real crybaby, huh? That's what my old man always used to call me," he said in between sobs.  
  
Yuna stared at him despondently and kissed him gently on the cheek. "No Tidus, that's not what I'm thinking at all. I'm thinking you're scared. You feel hopeless because you don't know what is going on. I… I have never told anyone to stop crying, and I never will. I promise, you can cry on my shoulder all you want. I will *never* call you a crybaby."  
  
He gazed at her as she lovingly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you, Yuna. I… I wish I could have done something." As Yuna finished wiping his face clean of tears, she looked carefully at him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"I know… I wish so too. Come on, let's go to bed. You look exhausted." Tidus nodded and took off his clothing. Leaning into the compliant bed, he snuggled close to Yuna. His sobs subsided with Yuna's loving embrace. 

Sleep claimed his tired body as Yuna stayed at his side, contemplating their loss. She held him securely in her arms, waiting for sleep to claim her, when a realization came to her. 

__

"We have each other."

It would be all they needed. After all, they had a wedding to plan.


	15. Imminent Bliss

Chapter XIV: Imminent Bliss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Farplane, one month later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I figured that you would be here."  
  
Jecht nodded at Braska's words as he continued to look at the only gateway to his loved ones. Much like the Farplane at Guadosalam used to be, he was visiting the location to view life on Spira. As he watched the proceedings take place, he reminisced about how Tidus would always come here to see Yuna on the pier… every day. 

Jecht, on the other hand, never enjoyed coming to this spot on the Farplane. He didn't particularly enjoy watching the lives of the living… he figured it wasn't his business. On this day, however, the situation was different.  
  
Braska sat down beside him upon realizing what Jecht was viewing. 

"It's their wedding rehearsal, Braska. The little runt is really gonna marry her. Heh, I got to see their little Ronso friend in a tuxedo. It was… pretty damn funny."  
  
Braska grinned slightly at his comment. "They certainly didn't waste their time. Only two months." Braska's eyes wandered upward, to the sight that greeted his eyes.  
  
_Zanarkand.  
_  
The skyline of the majestic city glowed vibrantly, covering the entire Farplane with an eerie machina glow. Regardless of the obvious incongruity of Zanarkand being on the Farplane, Braska noted that the sight was indisputably beautiful.  
  
It had been a hard month for them. A sense of dread, wonder, and hope flooded their emotions when Zanarkand appeared one month prior. It was all in vein. The entire city had a large barrier around the perimeter; no one could get in. When they confronted Kaemon, wanting nothing more than answers, he labeled them as traitors of the Farplane. They were never to step foot on, or near, the temple again. And then, there was Jecht…  
  
For two long weeks, he would go to Zanarkand every day. He circled around the barrier, calling for Anya constantly. Quite truthfully, it scared the hell out of Auron and Braska. They had never seen their friend in such a state of emotional despair. It was tragic and heart wrenching; in all truthfulness, they had no idea whether or not Anya was even there. They needed answers but could not get any. They were… helpless.  
  
Interrupting his thoughts, Jecht spoke dryly. "From what I've heard, their wedding is tomorrow evening. We should all come here tomorrow to see them."  
  
Braska nodded. "I would like that. I wish we could all be there."  
  
No more words were exchanged for a while. They wanted out of the Farplane, to live in a land of peace. A maniacal individual bent on domination had ruined their peace, and they had no way to stop him. It was unnerving and unfair.  
  
"You wanted to come here too?" Braska and Jecht turned around to see Auron standing behind them.  
  
"Yeah," Jecht replied despondently. "Join the party." Auron nodded and sat down carefully beside them. "My boy is getting married tomorrow, Auron," Jecht continued, rousing Auron's attention to the fuzzy image floating in front of them.  
  
"That is… good news," he replied unemotionally. "I hope they can be happy together."  
  
Braska looked at them. "Should we all come here tomorrow, to see their marriage?" They nodded in response, and Braska smiled. 

"Good. Let's go to my house; my wife has made dinner, and I am sure there is more than enough for both of you." They nodded and slowly stood up, preparing to make the trek to Braska's abode.  
  
Before leaving, Jecht turned around and looked at the image one more time before it faded into nothingness. He noticed his son kiss Yuna gently on the lips and heard a muffled I love you. "You have made her so happy, son," he thought proudly, as he walked quickly to catch up to his friends.  
  
~~~~~  
In Spira  
~~~~~  
  
Besaid was lively and exuberant, for the wedding of Yuna and Tidus was the very next day. Everything had been planned, right down to the button on Tidus' cerulean vest. The rehearsal was a village wide event, and the people of Besaid gathered eagerly to get a preview of the ceremonies.  
  
It had been hard, but it was agreed that everyone would keep their chins up. All of Spira was feeling an incredible sense of loss. The hurt of what occurred on the Farplane continued to linger in their minds, but it was resolutely determined that the sorrow of the previous months event would not affect Tidus and Yuna's wedding. Everyone was tired of pain and sadness. It was time for some happiness.  
  
Kimahri returned earlier that day from Mount Gagazet, and he was happily greeted by the entire group. As expected, it was very humorous to see him sporting his snazzy tuxedo for the first time. In a peculiar sort of way, he looked handsome, maybe even regal.

Tidus and Yuna agreed on a man named Ira to perform their ceremonies. He was on the council for reform of Spira's government, and Yuna took an immediate liking to the jolly bearded old man soon after she met him. It seemed like a natural choice.  
  
The rehearsal was dull in Tidus' opinion, but Yuna seemed to be enjoying it; therefore, he didn't feel a need to complain. The musicians of Besaid agreed to contribute their services to the nuptials, and they composed two dazzling ballads for the procession and the recession. It was going to be, quite simply, gorgeous.  
  
The proceedings for the wedding were rehearsed three or four times until Yuna thought it was just right, and it concluded shortly thereafter.  
  
"Well," Ira concluded. "I think that is everything. You mentioned that you have both made your own vows?" Tidus and Yuna nodded, and Ira smiled broadly. "I will leave them as a surprise for everyone. Thank you, people of Besaid, for your undivided attention." 

The people of the village applauded for a moment and went home tiredly, anxiously awaiting the grand wedding to be held the next evening.  
  
The exhausted group made their way sluggishly to Tidus and Yuna's home after the rehearsal was complete. There they would enjoy a private dinner together, as friends.  
  
The villagers had prepared an extravagant banquet for them, much to Yuna's surprise. She was planning on preparing the rehearsal dinner herself, but they completely denied her the privilege. The meal was delicious, however, and they talked quietly amongst themselves as they ate.  
  
As the evening progressed, everyone enjoyed the comfort and serenity of being around friends. They knew that things would be very different from now on.  
  
"So," Lulu exclaimed passively, interrupting the temporary silence that enveloped the room. "You're really going to go through with this, Yuna?"  
  
Lulu received a scowl from Tidus, but ignored it. Yuna shook her head vigorously in response. "Of course I am, Lulu." Yuna looked at her jokingly. "Is that the way my maid of honor should be talking to me on the night before my wedding?"  
  
Lulu looked at her and smirked. "No, I guess it's not. I am only making sure." She looked at Tidus and scoffed. 

"I'm assuming that you will continue to treat her as nicely as you have the past two months." Tidus nodded shyly in response, and the answer was sufficient for Lulu.  
  
"Don't worry Yunie. I'm behind you and Tidus all the way. I'm going to go try on my dress again!" Wakka looked at her and laughed noisily.  
  
"You've already tried it on four times today, ya? I think it fits!" As Rikku walked away from the group, she smiled brightly at Wakka.  
  
"So? I think it's pretty! I'll be right back," Rikku replied enthusiastically. Everyone sighed loudly, giving in to hushed laughter.  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna and smiled brightly. "I think she likes your taste in formal wear." Yuna laughed and got up to follow Rikku. Although not a good source on female Spiran fashion sense, Tidus knew an elegant dress when he saw one. Upon seeing Rikku and Lulu in their bridesmaid attire, Tidus was astounded by how increasingly beautiful it made them look. A stunning sky blue gown made of flowing silk, the dresses were form fitting but completely modest. 

__

"They are so Yuna," Tidus found himself thinking when he first saw them.  
  
Regardless of how striking the gowns made Lulu and Rikku appear, he knew that the bride could never be outdone at her own wedding. Yuna was going to steal the show. 

__

"I can't wait…"   
  
"Hey brudda, you nervous?" Wakka asked Tidus curiously, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Not yet. I'm sure that I will be tomorrow though. Tonight will be the first night since I came back that I won't be staying with her," he proclaimed unhappily.  
  
Regardless of how badly he wanted to stay with her, he knew he couldn't. It was the rules… something about bad luck if you were to see the bride on the wedding day before the ceremony. A custom like that never existed in Zanarkand. In Tidus' fantasies, he had always imagined holding his bride to be the morning of the wedding, spending time with each other before the ceremonies. Later that day, they would be united in eternal happiness.  
  
It obviously wasn't going to turn out that way though. He decided that he wasn't going to let his selfish fantasies ruin Yuna's day. It was best to follow the customs in Spira, no matter how much he didn't agree with them. 

__

"It really is a different world," he thought solemnly.  
  
"Aww, you'll survive without her for one night! After all, you're gonna have to spend the rest of your life with her from now on," Wakka explained.  
  
Tidus reflected on Wakka's comment for a moment. The rest of his life… it could be a long time. Nevertheless, he couldn't think of a more perfect individual to spend the rest of his life with. It brought a smile to his face. In this home, the building that the people of Besaid so lovingly crafted for Yuna, they would start their lives together. Tidus looked forward to it.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by Rikku, walking purposely into the dining room to show off her dress. She was oblivious to the fact that they had seen her dress many times before, and it was humorous for everyone. 

"Tada! I loooove this dress! It's so pretty!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Tidus tried to warn her. "Rikku, watch out for that…" It was too late. As Rikku walked by the pointed edge of the dining room table, it snagged her dress. The rest, as they say, was history.  
  
"Oh my god! I… Yunie, I'm so sorry!" she yelled frantically, looking at the large tear in her elaborate dress. "I am so, so, so sorry! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna… I can't believe I did that, I… I'm sooo sorry!" She squeaked hysterically, her wild green eyes brimming with unshed tears. Wakka looked at Tidus and breathed in heavily. This was not good.  
  
"Rikku," Yuna said calmly. "Go and take off the dress… we'll go to the tailor right now and see if she can fix it. It's okay." Tidus stared at Yuna in disbelief. How did she always manage to stay so calm? Always so forgiving… it was her nature.  
  
"I am so sorry Yunie! I am so stupid, I'll go get changed!" She scurried off in the direction of a guest bedroom to change back into her casual clothing. As Rikku nervously bounded up the steps, she lost her balance in the long gown and knocked over a flower pot near the top of the stairs. The loud crash that ensued caused her to burst into immediate tears, and Yuna looked in her direction and gasped.  
  
"Umm, It's okay Rikku! Don't worry about it… I, uhh, I'll have that replaced!" Rikku ran up the stairs, sobbing loudly, as Yuna turned her attention to the rest of the group.  
  
Sighing heavily, she walked up to Tidus and sat beside him. After looking at Tidus and kissing him on the lips quickly, she leaned on his shoulder. "It's been a long day, love."  
  
Tidus smiled and put his arm around her lovingly. "You never cease to amaze me. Most people would have been mad at Rikku for doing something so… careless. Was that pot expensive?"  
  
"Well," Yuna replied softly. "Everyone makes mistakes, and I'm sure the tailor will be more than willing to fix it. It's not a problem. And no, it wasn't that expensive; it's no big deal." Tidus smiled as he stroked her hair softly.  
  
Kimahri, who had sat at the dinner table quietly for the majority of the evening, looked at everyone for a moment. "Kimahri think Rikku clumsy. Rikku not make good Ronso." Everyone laughed loudly at his comment. After a while, Rikku trudged sadly to the dining room, tears still flowing freely from her face.  
  
"*Sniff* Yunie, I'm ready… I can't believe I did this! How could I have been so stupid? I'm so sorry about your vase! I don't know what I was thinking, and, and, I…"  
  
"It's okay Rikku, just be a little more careful next time." Rikku nodded sadly, her face red from tears, and Yuna kissed Tidus tenderly. As she left with Rikku to take her torn gown to the tailor, Wakka simply could not hold it in any longer.  
  
"Hey Rikku! Just don't fall in the cake tomorrow, ya? Yuna might not be so forgiving!" Rikku stared at Wakka angrily, sticking out her small tongue in defiance.  
  
_"Just a tiny problem. No big deal,"_ Tidus thought nervously.  
  
Tidus' mind went once again to the plans for the evening and the next day. It was agreed that the groom and the groomsmen were to stay at Wakka's house for the evening. The bride and the bridesmaids were to stay at Yuna's home. Tidus, of course, didn't like the plan, but he accepted it without too much fuss.  
  
"Hey," Wakka replied, interrupting Tidus' thoughts. "I'm gonna go home and sleep. You should too. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Tidus nodded and bid farewell to Wakka.  
  
"Okay," Tidus replied. "I'm just going to wait for Yuna, so I can say good night to her."  
  
Kimahri yawned and looked at Tidus. "Kimahri go to sleep. Kimahri need rest." Tidus walked up to Kimahri and gave him a pat on the back. "Tidus," Kimahri said quietly. This was surprising. He had never called him by his name before, and Tidus listened intently at what Kimahri was about to say. 

"Kimahri glad Tidus is marrying Yuna. Kimahri is happy." Tidus smiled brightly at him, giving him a quick but meaningful hug. After breaking the embrace, Tidus bid Kimahri farewell.  
  
Lulu was apparently very tired. She had worked exceptionally hard, planning many intricacies of Yuna's wedding. Tidus was thankful for her efforts. Lulu walked to one of the guest bedrooms, but turned around right before she closed the door. 

"Don't listen to what I say… I'm happy for you and Yuna. I know that you are perfect for her. Good night." Tidus grinned at Lulu and sat on the dining room chair once again.  
  
He continued to sit in the dining room for a while, waiting for Yuna and Rikku. He wanted to bid Yuna farewell and good night before he left for Wakka's home. Shortly thereafter, Yuna walked inside. Rikku was following closely, trudging sadly behind Yuna.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yunie! Can you please forgive me? I promise I won't be so reckless, I… I, swear!"  
  
"Rikku, you have been apologizing enough, and I *have* forgiven you. Please, stop worrying about it. She's going to fix up the dress for you, okay? It's going to be alright, I promise." Rikku nodded and bid Yuna goodnight after embracing her fervently.  
  
Before walking to her bedroom, she looked at Tidus carefully. "Night Tidus… you better leave tonight, it's the rules!" Tidus nodded and waved at Rikku as she entered her room.  
  
"She wasn't happy that we woke her up, but she was willing to fix the dress," Yuna said softly. Tidus nodded and looked at her as she walked up to him.  
  
"So," Yuna said quietly. "Looks like it's just you and me right now?" Yuna sat in Tidus' lap carefully and wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly.  
  
"Yeah… I just wanted to say goodnight to you before I left." Yuna nodded and tiredly put her head on Tidus' shoulder.  
  
"We've been running ragged this past month, haven't we?" Yuna asked questioningly. "I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should. I'm sorry." Tidus looked down at her and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"It's okay, I understand…" He stared at her for a moment and smiled.

"You, milady, are going to have the perfect wedding." Yuna grinned at him adoringly, and Tidus stared solemnly into her eyes.  
  
"Yuna… can I ask you something?" She nodded slowly, waiting expectantly for him to continue. "Now that the wedding is so close, I was wondering. Do you still have no regrets about us, well, not waiting for each other?"  
  
Yuna gazed at Tidus lovingly. "Of course not... we made a decision together, right? It's brought us so close, and I love you even more every day. I have no regrets about it… never will."  
  
Tidus looked at her carefully and smiled. "Okay… it makes me happy to hear that. Come on… let me put you to bed."  
  
Tidus picked up his love and walked silently to the bedroom. Laying Yuna in their bed, he pulled the covers over her and lovingly kissed her on the lips. "I wish you could stay with me tonight," Yuna whispered in Tidus' ear sweetly. "I'll miss you."  
  
Tidus looked at her and sighed. "I will too… love you."  
  
"I love you too," Yuna said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you at the altar tomorrow."  
  
Tidus looked into her eyes and carefully brushed aside some stray hair that was covering her beautiful face. "I'm looking forward to it." He kissed her one last time and bid Yuna farewell.  
  
He happily thought of the imminent bliss that awaited him and Yuna. Tomorrow, they would forever be united by their burning love and passion. Tomorrow, she would be his wife… tomorrow, he would be her husband. It was a magnificent thought.


	16. United in Love

Chapter XV: United in Love  
  
"Okay Wakka, now I'm scared!"  
  
Wakka looked at him and chuckled. Tidus was dressed elegantly in his black tuxedo; he looked like a true gentleman, and the vest he was wearing was in perfect correlation with his crystal blue eyes. His hair was rowdy, as always, and it flowed above the collar of his shirt freely… very handsome.  
  
"Hey, you love her right? You got nothin' to worry about. Just some jitters, ya?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Tidus commented nervously. "It's just that… I'm afraid I'll make an idiot out of myself or something! What if I screw up my vows?"  
  
"Well," Wakka replied coolly. "Just make up some romantic, lovey stuff if you forget, ya?" Tidus smiled at his comment and continued to pace nervously around the room.  
  
It had been a long day for Tidus. He was allowed out of Wakka's cramped hut only to bathe. Everyone was deathly afraid of him accidentally seeing Yuna. Personally, he didn't see what the big deal was. So what if he saw her? He thought it was ridiculous, but he agreed with it. He *did* have a lifetime to be with her, so tried not to complain too much.

Kimahri looked at Tidus, giving the best grin he could come up with. "If Tidus forget lines, Tidus rub nose with Yuna. Is what Ronsos do," he proclaimed jokingly. Tidus smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind… Wakka, do you have the rings?"  
  
"Yep, got yours in my pocket, and I got Yuna's right here," he proclaimed smugly, lifting up his left hand to show him the small gold band that was on his pinky. Tidus nodded, and they strode out of the house quickly.  
  
They were dressed and ready. Wakka looked striking in his tuxedo, and Kimahri looked like… a Ronso in a tux. The three of them walked to the beach slowly, talking quietly among themselves… Tidus' thoughts kept wandering to the amazing woman he was soon to wed.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"You look beautiful."  
  
Yuna nodded as she stood in front of the large mirror on the wall. Lulu and Rikku were in their dresses, inspecting Yuna's attire carefully. A lovely white gown clung to her figure beautifully, her soft hair flowing freely on her shoulders. A sheer, elegant veil covered her face. She looked… breathtaking, mysterious… gorgeous.  
  
"Tidus will not be disappointed," Lulu continued.  
  
"Thank you. I… I want this more than anything, Lulu. But w-why am I so nervous?" Lulu looked at her, her crimson eyes contrasting sharply with her blue dress.  
  
"I don't know what it is like to get married, but I do know that it is normal to be nervous. You love him… don't worry about it." Yuna nodded at Lulu and gave her best smile, although the anxiety was apparent on her face.  
  
"I'm so excited Yunie!" Rikku said animatedly, hopping in the air happily. Yuna looked at her and laughed. "At least she isn't begging for forgiveness any more," she thought humorously.  
  
Yuna looked at Rikku's dress for a moment. The tailor did a fine job repairing it; she had to replace the fabric all the way up to the nearest seam on the waist. Quite a job, but she got it done.  
  
"Are you ready, Yuna?" Lulu asked questioningly.  
  
Yuna looked up, determination written plainly on her face. "I'm ready."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun was setting, and the beaches of Besaid looked golden, majestic. The weather was perfect. On the beach were flowers, decorations, and hundreds of people, all waiting for the everlasting union of Tidus and Yuna.  
  
The crafty wedding party had it all planned out. Tidus would be waiting at the altar. He would never even see Yuna until she started walking to him from the large, decorated screen at the beginning of the isle. He would be surprised; it's the way they wanted it.  
  
"Good evening Sir Tidus."  
  
"Hello Ira. It's a pleasure to see you, as always," Tidus said, kindly shaking his hand. Ira nodded in response.  
  
Tidus looked around. The villagers and the wedding party did a wonderful job. Just as Yuna wanted, there were lilies everywhere, bathing the entire beach with beautiful sights and scents. Lovely bright white lattices surrounded the area, and an elegant white runner lead the way to the altar. Bright blue Ajuga petals were carefully placed alongside a bounty of lush green ivy on the white fabric. It was incredible.  
  
Tidus looked at his surroundings and whistled quietly. Looking over at Wakka, who was standing beside him, he could not help but comment. "Wow… this is really, umm, pretty, Wakka." He smiled at Tidus and nodded… Ira interrupted his gawking shortly thereafter.  
  
"It is time to begin."  
  
Tidus nodded as Wakka and Kimahri bid farewell to him. They would meet again in a few short minutes. Tidus glanced nervously down the isle, waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
  
The music started. A beautiful, well paced string ballad greeted his ears. The processional… he remembered it from the previous night. They were playing beautifully, perfectly in tune.  
  
As Tidus stood at the altar, in front of Ira, he reflected on the past two months.  
  
_Magical…  
_  
It was the only way to describe it. He received a second chance, another opportunity to be with his love. He realized how fortunate he was. Today, he would marry her.  
  
He snapped to attention when he noticed the first pairing, Kimahri and Rikku. They walked up the isle arm in arm. Kimahri was stoic as usual, but Rikku's bright smile made up for it. They paced themselves well, walking slowly and gracefully up the isle. Upon reaching Tidus, Rikku gave Kimahri a quick hug and settled to the left of Tidus; Kimahri, to his right.  
  
Walking elegantly up the altar shortly thereafter was Wakka and Lulu, best man and maid of honor. A smile crept up on Tidus' nervous face as he saw them. They were cute together, and they looked superb in their attire. They reached the isle after a moment, and they embraced each other before they parted ways. Wakka gave Tidus a gentle pat on the shoulder and stood at his side, in between Tidus and Kimahri.  
  
Tidus was surprised when he heard the music fade. Everyone turned around, to see what was next.  
  
Tidus' ears welcomed a new melody, one that he had not heard the previous evening. The music was slow, graceful… beautiful. The musicians had composed the piece for Yuna. It fit her… it was her. He held his breath, waiting for her appearance.  
  
As the graceful music reached an exquisite crescendo, he saw his love for the first time that day. He caught his breath, admiring her outstanding beauty. Her two different eyes… they sparkled brightly, filled with love, admiration, and a little bit of nervousness. His love… his Yuna, was beautiful. Her dress fit her gorgeously. Her hair flowed freely in the tropical breeze. On that day, Tidus' childish thoughts concluded that she was the most beautiful woman in Spira.  
  
She reached the altar as the music slowly came to an end.  
  
"Hey," Tidus whispered nervously as he looked at her and carefully lifted the veil from her face.  
  
She looked meekly at him and smiled. "Hi." 

She reached for his hand and held it tightly. She wanted his comfort.  
  
It was time to begin. "People of Besaid… We are gathered here on this evening to bear witness to the unity of Tidus and Yuna…"  
  
Ira's wedding ceremony was a blur to Yuna. She was having a hard time thinking straight, and she held Tidus' hand tightly within her own sweaty palm. She stood there nervously, practicing the vows in her head over and over again. That evening, in front of so many people, she determined that she would completely tell him everything in her heart. She would pour her soul upon him. She loved him and wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with Tidus. Her thoughts were pulled into the real world as Ira continued. At this moment, they would be united… for eternity.  
  
"So," Ira proclaimed, concluding his speech of the requirements and duties of married life. "It is for this reason that they will be united, both in their fleshly life in Spira and beyond… If anybody objects, speak now or forever stay in silence." After a moment, Ira concluded that there were no objections and looked at the couple carefully.  
  
Ira turned his attention to Tidus, looking at him intently. "Sir Tidus, I shall ask you first."  
  
Tidus smiled weakly and nodded. He would stay with her, by her side, always. It was time.  
  
"Will you promise to love Yuna eternally? Will you stay with her, regardless of the anxieties of life, or the pleasures of the world? Will you be with her in love, spirit, heart, and soul, both in Spira and beyond?"  
  
It was a simple question for him, one that he was more than willing to answer. "I will."  
  
"With your answer, Sir Tidus," Ira continued. "It is decreed that you will be Yuna's husband, through sickness, health, and death."  
  
"Lady Yuna," he said calmly, shifting his attention to the elegant woman in white.  
  
"Will you promise to love Tidus eternally? Will you stay with him, regardless of the anxieties of life, or the pleasures of the world? Will you be with him in love, spirit, heart, and soul, both in Spira and beyond?"  
  
Yuna nodded, resolutely determined of her answer. Tidus *was* her pleasure. There was no life for her, other than to be with him… "I will."  
  
"With your answer, Lady Yuna, it is decreed that you will be Tidus' wife, through sickness, health, and death… do we have the rings?"  
  
Wakka nodded and took Tidus' ring out of his pocket. He carefully handed it to Yuna, flashing a smile at her in the process. He looked down at his left pinky and reached for Yuna's wedding ring. He tugged at it… and tugged at it again. It was stuck on his finger, and Wakka laughed nervously.  
  
"Hehe," he whispered to Tidus quietly. "It's stuck, ya?" Tidus was about to pass out, but Wakka proceeded to pull the ring off of his pinky with ease and hand it to Tidus. "Just joking, heh," he whispered humorously. The audience laughed loudly as Tidus gave Wakka an elaborate look of death.  
  
"Tidus," Ira said sternly. "This ring is a symbol of your undying love for this woman. With this ring, you are bonded to her… emotionally, physically, and spiritually. Two become one… please place the band on her left ring finger."  
  
Tidus did so, staring into her eyes as he lovingly placed the ring on her finger, atop the ring that he gave her on this very same beach. He mouthed a silent I love you to her as she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Ira turned his attention to Yuna.  
  
"Yuna… This ring is a symbol of your undying love for this man. With this ring, you are bonded to him… emotionally, physically, and spiritually. Two become one… please place the band on his left ring finger."  
  
It was Yuna's pleasure. She nervously took the ring that was in her hand and put it on Tidus' finger. Two certainly did become one at that moment…  
  
Ira continued, looking at Tidus and Yuna solemnly. "Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna have prepared their vows. Tidus, if you would please."  
  
Tidus nodded and looked at his love. Such beauty, such purity… so different from any woman he had ever known. She was perfect. He looked at her lovingly and started, trying to fight back his tears of joy.  
  
"Yuna… my love," he began. He gazed at her as Yuna's eyes started to brim with unshed tears and continued.  
  
"I promised I would come back to you. When I was on the Farplane, I wanted nothing more than… this day. Now I'm here, with you, marrying you. I was a dream, Yuna. But I was given my one and only wish, my only dream, and I promised myself that I wouldn't take it for granted. Ever since I met you, I loved you. I love you more every day…" Tidus sighed and looked at her lovingly.  
  
"I wanted to make an elaborate, moving speech, Yuna. But it's not my way. I've always known and believed that actions speak so much louder than words. I'll prove my love to you, every day, for the rest of our lives. I will be with you, always… just like I promised. I love you."  
  
Ira looked at Tidus carefully, making sure that he was finished. Satisfied that Tidus was done, he looked at his companion, who was silently shedding tears of total happiness. "Yuna, if you would…"  
  
Yuna nodded and slowly wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"My guardian," she started quietly. She smiled longingly at him before continuing.

"My star player of the Zanarkand Abes. You… you turned my world upside down when you came to me. I… think that it was fate that brought us together… destiny. I was so scared of my feelings when I saw you. I didn't understand them. You brought… happiness into my world. You taught me what it was like to really smile. I give credit to you for everything that I have become." 

She looked up at Tidus. His eyes were brimming with tears… they would cry together. Yuna realized, as she looked at Tidus, that it wasn't time for a script. It was time for heartfelt expressions.  
  
"You're right you know," she proclaimed, tossing her previous plans for a vow to the wind. "Actions speak louder than words. I, too, will prove my undying, unwavering love for you, I promise. Thank you, for always being there for me… I'll love you forever."  
  
Ira smiled at both of them brightly and looked at the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman… Their love for each other is evident by their words and actions. Love so strong, so beautiful cannot and will not be broken. I am very pleased to declare the marriage of Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna. What unity in love has brought together let no man take apart." Tidus and Yuna smiled vibrantly at each other and looked at Ira expectantly.  
  
"Sir Tidus, please… kiss your bride."  
  
He looked adoringly at his love as he leaned in for the kiss. Yuna encircled her slender arms around his neck and returned the kiss fervently. It was a kiss of unity, love… and eternity. There they were, husband and wife; both their dreams come true. The crowd immediately burst into applause.  
  
The recession music began as Tidus and Yuna walked down the isle together, arm in arm. Wakka and Lulu followed, with Rikku and Kimahri bringing up the rear.  
  
Tidus grinned widely at the villagers as he walked down the isle with Yuna, toward the large screen placed at the beginning of the altar.  
  
Away from the view of the public, Tidus hugged Yuna tightly. "I love you," he said passionately. "I promise… I'll be a good husband to you."  
  
Yuna looked at him, tears flowing freely down her face. She touched his cheek gently, her eyes locked with his. "I know you will…"  
  
They embraced each other for a moment, waiting for the audience to come and greet the wedding party. They knew they had a reception to hold, a song to dance to, and some cake to eat… the night was young.  
  
Tidus broke his embrace with Yuna and looked at her. "I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look. You're… stunning."  
  
Yuna blushed brightly at him and smiled. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, you know." She hugged him again, not wanting to lose the feeling of his embrace. Now, hugging and kissing him seemed different… better. They were united. She was euphoric in her love for him and refused to let go of the feeling. "Love you."  
  
"Me too." 

He looked at her for a moment and laughed. "You know, I'm going to get a bunch of cake all over that pretty face!" Yuna smiled and buried her head deeper into his strong chest.  
  
"As long as I'm with you," she sighed. Yuna knew that she would be. A lifetime with Tidus was in the making. She couldn't think of anything more wonderful.  
  
In the Farplane, three figures were smiling at the image before them. 

__

"You've made us all proud… be good to her."


	17. Welcome to Eternity

Chapter XVI: Welcome to Eternity  
  
Breathing in deeply, he reveled in the crispness of the cool tropical breeze… his bride by his side.  
  
_His bride. _

It was undeniably a strange thought to him, but he cherished the feeling of being permanently united with the only person he could ever love.  
  
They had just finished greeting the immense line of eager wedding attendees, and it was time for the reception.  
  
"Hey," Tidus said meekly, looking at his wife. "Your vows… they were pretty." Yuna looked at him and grinned happily.  
  
"I… I liked yours too." As she looked at her husband, she started laughing gleefully. He cocked his head in confusion, causing Yuna to laugh even harder at his quirky stare.  
  
"I had this huge vow thought out… this, intricate plan," she said, her voice gaining a bit more seriousness. "I lost track when you started your vows… when you called me my love. I couldn't think of what to say. I… I was happy."  
  
Her laughter and charming comments were very pleasing to Tidus, and he stared into her eyes as he spoke. 

"Don't worry, they were beautiful… trust me." They walked together as husband and wife to the reception area, another part of the beach.  
  
"Hey there," Wakka said casually, walking up to the newlyweds. "You ready to party?" Tidus looked at Yuna and shrugged; in all truthfulness, the reception wasn't what they were thinking about, but they nodded slowly at Wakka.  
  
"Yeah," Tidus replied coolly, and he smiled evilly upon remembering his plan with the wedding cake. "I'm gonna make a mess with the cake!" he said mischievously, looking at Yuna. Wakka laughed and patted him on the back roughly.  
  
"Cake? Is… is it time for the cake?" Rikku asked excitedly, bounding up to both of them. "I love cake, but I reallly love wedding cake! It's yummy!"  
  
Tidus laughed and decided to poke fun at the hyperactive teenager. "As long as you don't rip your dress again... wait, you don't get any cake. It's payment for, umm, breaking that flower pot, heh!" Rikku, for some reason, actually believed Tidus' joke, and she drooped her head in dejection.  
  
Yuna smacked Tidus on the arm lightly and started laughing. "Rikku… he's joking. You'll get some cake, don't worry." Rikku's unusual green eyes lit up once again, and she gave Yuna a quick hug before she left. Looking back at them, she ruefully stuck her tongue out at Tidus, which caused him to start laughing once again.  
  
"She likes to do that, doesn't she?" Tidus asked his wife curiously. She shrugged in reply as they approached the reception area.  
  
"Now that you're here, we can begin, ya?" Wakka asked quizzically, and he walked up on the stage to greet everyone in attendance. The reception started in full force.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the evening progressed, Wakka walked carefully onto the stage and prodded for everyone's attention… he was the Master of Ceremonies, designated to make any announcements pertaining to the wedding. After Wakka was confident that he had gained the crowd's interest, he began to speak. 

"Ladies and gentleman, if you would please direct your attention to the dance floor… Tidus and Yuna will have their first dance." The crowd quickly became silent.  
  
They played their song... the same gorgeous dance they shared together when Tidus first returned to her. They held each other tightly… pure and beautiful love emanated from their slow, romantic movements. Everyone agreed that they looked beautiful and elegant together. It truly was a magical occasion.  
  
After a few minutes of dancing together, Tidus looked at Yuna somberly. He smiled happily at her and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

"You know… I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life… love you." She smiled at him and leaned heavily into his body.  
  
"I love you too… I'm happy to be with you too." The dance ended shortly thereafter, and they walked back to their table with arms entangled around each other.  
  
The food was wonderful and the decor was attractive. White and blue flowers mingled gracefully with lush ivy. The wedding party sat in the northwest corner of the reception area, and the banquet table was directly across from them. Everyone received their share of sustenance, and the activities continued throughout the evening.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the moon and stars brightly lit the reception area, Tidus and Yuna were relaxing at their table… they had been dancing for most of the evening. Deciding to take a short break, they were sweetly talking amongst themselves and sipping on some wine. Lulu walked casually up to them.  
  
"It's time to cut the cake."  
  
Tidus looked at his wife and grinned widely. Yuna smiled and played along, pretending to cower in fear at the prospect of getting cake all over her face. Their smiles were replaced with loving stares, and they kissed one another quickly on the lips.  
  
Rikku walked up to them and made visible gagging noises. "You two just hafta make *everything* all lovey-dovey, don't you?" Yuna looked away from Tidus for a moment and nodded her head vigorously in between her laughter. "Yuck!" Rikku responded mischievously.  
  
"You'll understand one day, Rikku." Sighing heavily at Yuna, she turned around and skipped merrily to the three tiered wedding cake.  
  
Tidus looked at her and could not keep from commenting. "You don't get any, remember? Hey, come back here!"  
  
"Pek cdibet sayhea rayt!" Rikku proclaimed animatedly as she neared the cake… Tidus concluded that he would have to find out exactly what she was saying one day.  
  
Wakka approached the stage and cleared his throat. "Everyone, Tidus and Yuna are about to cut the cake. If you would like to watch, grab a piece, or get a recording on sphere, please approach the table."  
  
The crowd eagerly headed to the table as Tidus and Yuna picked up the silver plated knife. Together, they cut their first slice, hand in hand. "Well," Wakka said enthusiastically, looking in Tidus' direction. "Give her some, ya?"  
  
"With pleasure," he replied coolly.  
  
He reached for a small piece of cake and kindly fed it to his wife. Noticing his subtle actions,

Yuna decided that she should comment. "I thought you were going to put cake all over my face," she said curiously.  
  
Tidus looked at her, grinning madly. "Naw, I changed my mind just now. I decided that you look too… pretty." Yuna smiled at him as she carefully gave Tidus his piece of the cake.  
  
After they were finished, Lulu took over in cutting the wedding cake, and Wakka proceeded to slice Tidus' chocolate groomsman cake, which was strangely resembled a misshapen blitz ball. The awkwardness of the cake gave all of the guests a good laugh. After everyone received their piece, the wedding was regrettably coming to an end.  
  
"Hey," Wakka said to Tidus and Yuna thoughtfully. "You two should make a speech or something. Thank em' for coming, ya?" They nodded and reluctantly walked onto the stage. Upon seeing the couple, the crowd immediately stopped what they were doing to listen to them.  
  
"You say it," Yuna whispered quietly to Tidus, grabbing his hand nervously. Tidus gave her a playful scowl and lightly cleared his throat as the attendees looked on interestingly.  
  
"Uhh, ladies and gentleman… my wife and I are very glad you were all able to attend. I'm… not really good at stuff like this, but I'd like to thank all the people of Besaid for making this evening so beautiful for me and Yuna." Tidus looked at the crowd for a moment and saw his friends listening intently. Of course, he couldn't forget to mention them.  
  
"I'd like to thank my best man, Wakka, for everything. On behalf of my wife, I would like to thank her maid of honor, Lulu. You two were awesome! Thank you so much for your help." Wakka gave him an encouraging thumbs-up, and Lulu smiled nicely.  
  
"And my groomsman, Kimahri… you protected Yuna throughout the years. If I can do even half as good a job as you at staying by her side, I'll be a happy guy." The attendees looked to the corner in which Kimahri was standing, and the shy Ronso waved to the crowd.  
  
"Rikku," Tidus stated firmly, looking in the direction of the excitable Al Bhed girl. Much to her embarrassment, Tidus caught her at a time when she was greedily stuffing her face with wedding cake; upon noticing the blank stares she was receiving from everyone, she quickly swallowed her dessert and smiled brightly at everyone. Tidus laughed and decided to continue.  
  
"You always tried to make Yuna smile when I was gone. Thank you so much for that… thank you for being so kind. It means a lot to both of us." Rikku swooned at Tidus' kind words and looked dreamily at the newlyweds.  
  
"I would also like to thank Sir Ira for performing the ceremony. Thanks Ira, you did a great job." Ira smiled at the couple as Tidus looked around. Satisfied that he didn't leave anyone out, he continued speaking.  
  
"Well," Tidus continued. "I guess that's it. We'll be leaving in a few minutes for Bevelle, and I would once again like to thank everyone for coming…" The crowd applauded loudly as Tidus and Yuna walked off the stage.  
  
Yuna looked at her husband, surprise written all over her face. "Wow," she said flatly. "That was really good." Tidus looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Aww, well, I'm used to it… press conferences and everything." He looked at Yuna and started smiling. Donning his trademark grin, he started to comment. "After all, I was the…"  
  
"Yeah, I know…" Yuna interrupted sharply. She tried her best Tidus impersonation, commenting in between her laughter. "The star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus laughed at her, grabbing her by the hand.  
  
"Come on," he said happily. "It's time to board." She followed him closely as they left the reception area and walked in the direction of the harbor.  
  
It was an outlandish idea, but they agreed to go to Bevelle for their honeymoon. Although they didn't have the best memories of the place, they both thought that it would be a lovely place to share their first week as a married couple. The city was full of emerging machina, so it added to the comforts of life. In addition, the hotel that they would be staying at was beautiful. So, it was really a natural choice for them. They were looking forward to creating some *good* memories in the city of Bevelle.  
  
They approached the S.S. Cupid, a small passenger liner that could be more eloquently described as a yacht. They had quickly decided against the airship as a means of transportation. It was bumpy, loud, and it smelled like grease… not at all romantic.  
  
"Good evening Sir Tidus… Lady Yuna. I am Captian Armand, and this young man is my navigator, Brice. Please, make yourselves at home on our humble ship." Tidus looked around and surveyed the beauty of the vessel they were about to board. Humble wasn't the way he would have described it. More like a floating palace, it was a new ship that utilized a powerful Al Bhed internal combustion engine… and Tidus and Yuna had it to themselves. It was surreal, for both of them.  
  
"Hello Armand, Brice. It's so nice to meet you," Yuna said happily, shaking their hands.  
  
"The pleasure is all ours. Our crew is here to serve you. If you like, we will send breakfast to you tomorrow morning." Yuna smiled gleefully and nodded.  
  
"That would be wonderful, thank you very much." She looked at Tidus as they walked on deck, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Isn't this great?" she asked excitedly. Tidus nodded and looked at his surroundings.  
  
He was dumbfounded and absolutely shocked at the beauty and grace of the vessel. Interrupting his thoughts, Yuna nudged him on the arm. They looked at their friends, who were standing on the pier, waving at them.  
  
"Good bye!" Yuna proclaimed joyfully, waving at them in return. Tidus also waved at them merrily, and they walked to the bow of the vessel.  
  
"Yuna," Tidus said calmly as they gazed at the stars. "How much did they pay for this?" Yuna looked at him and shrugged, the white fabric of her wedding gown flowing gorgeously in the wind.  
  
"I don't know. I… I wasn't expecting something *this* nice. It's… beautiful." Tidus saw her shiver slightly; he took off his tuxedo coat and put it on her slender shoulders.  
  
"Mmmh, thank you," Yuna replied contently, enjoying the warmth of the coat on her. Tidus wrapped his arm around her as they continued to stand there, and they felt inertia take over as the boat started to move. They looked at their friends one last time and waved goodbye. It was *their* week now.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
They stood at the bow of the ship for some time, gazing lazily at the stars.  
  
"Wow," Tidus said… he was awestricken by the beauty of the sky. "The stars are really pretty out at sea." Yuna nodded as the put her arm around his husband.  
  
"Yes, they are. There's no light for miles and miles, so you can see all of them." Tidus nodded in response, trembling slightly due to the chilly wind. It had become much colder outside, especially since they had left the tropical waters of Besaid.  
  
Yuna looked at him for a moment. "Poor thing, I stole your coat! Come on, let's go to our cabin… we haven't even seen it yet."  
  
Tidus nodded and they started walking to their cabin. "Sure thing… hmm, they better not have forgotten our luggage…" Upon reaching their room, Tidus scooped her up in his arms playfully and carried her through the threshold.  
  
"Wh… what are you doing, Tidus?" Yuna asked curiously. Tidus looked at her, confusion plainly written all over his face.  
  
"What? Don't tell me that the newlywed husbands in Spira don't carry their wives over the threshold! It's an old Zanarkand tradition!"  
  
"Well, no they don't, but… if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you did," she said encouragingly as Tidus softly set her down. Tidus smiled and gave her a quick kiss as they thoughtfully surveyed the room for a moment.  
  
"Man," Tidus said, undeniably impressed by their surroundings. The furnishings were elegant, made of the finest timber in Spira. The room smelled lightly of roses, and an iced down bottle of champagne was waiting patiently in the corner of the room. Sure enough, their luggage was ordered neatly in front of the large bed.  
  
Tidus plopped lazily onto the bed, surprised at the luxuriousness of it… a beautiful queen sized mattress, made of the softest chocobo feathers. The sheets were of silk, and the pillows were also made from lush chocobo down. Tidus quickly concluded that their friends and the people of Besaid had gone all out with the honeymoon arrangements.  
  
Yuna looked around the room excitedly. "It's so romantic, Tidus! It's what I always dreamed of..." She walked to the bed and sat down beside Tidus, carefully gripping his hand. 

"Of course," she continued. "I... I'm happy no matter where I am, as long as it's with you."  
  
Tidus looked at her lovingly and started gently placing kisses on her mouth, neck, and cheek. Yuna stopped his gentle caresses for a moment to look at him.  
  
"Umm, hold on one second… I have something to show you." She picked up one of her suitcases and walked quickly into the small bathroom. Tidus looked around, and his eyes lingered upon the champagne. Not wanting to waste the bottle of bubbly, he reached for the alcohol and popped the cork with ease. He proceeded to pour two glasses for him and his wife… he almost spilt the bottle's contents onto the floor when Yuna opened the door to the bathroom.  
  
She stood seductively in the doorway of the lavatory. Wearing beautiful, snow white, sensuous lingerie that left little to the imagination, Tidus swooned at her unbelievable beauty.  
  
"Well," she said sweetly, her contrasting irises twinkling adoringly at her husband. "What do you think?" Tidus walked up to Yuna and handed her a glass of champagne. Taking the beverage, she quietly sipped on her drink as she awaited Tidus' response.  
  
"You… you're incredible… you've always been *so* beautiful."  
  
He followed Yuna as she made her way to the bed, and she looked happily at Tidus. Upon setting her glass on an elegantly crafted end table, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Yuna proceeded to shower her husband with hot kisses as she pressed her body passionately into his.  
  
Completely caught up in the moment, Tidus whispered passionately in her ear. "Y-You're so pretty. Now, I… I'm married to you now, and I…" Yuna interrupted him as she kissed his hot lips fervently. She broke the kiss long enough to whisper avidly into Tidus' ear.  
  
"Tidus," she moaned, her heavy breathing escalating her husband's excitement. "Please… help me take this off." Tidus laughed softly.

"But you just put it on…" She shrugged with a smile and put her lips to his again.

Despite his mischievous remark, he lovingly removed her evening gown as Yuna passionately unbuttoned his furrowed tuxedo shirt. 

"I love you so much," she whispered hotly, as they continued to caress each others bodies ardently.  
  
"Love you, Yuna… m-more than anything."  
  
They made love that night for the first time as a married couple… pure and exquisite. It was different… better. They were bonded in every way, and their love finally felt complete. It was… total ecstasy, for both of them. Falling asleep on the soft bed, their exposed bodies keeping each other blissfully warm, they anxiously awaited to greet the morning… as husband and wife.  



	18. Honeymoon Romance

Chapter XVII: Honeymoon Romance  
  
Tidus awoke from heavenly slumber when radiant sunlight enveloped the small but elegant cabin, his wife sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
He shifted his grasp on her slightly, noticing that his right hand had fallen painfully asleep from the pressure of Yuna's body. As he positioned himself more comfortably, she stirred in his embrace and her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Sorry," Tidus commented meekly. "My hand decided to take a snooze… go back to sleep." Yuna looked at him and smiled, her beautiful grin brightening the room better than any amount of sunlight could ever hope to.  
  
"Don't wanna," she said sweetly, her voice still slightly hoarse from sleepiness. "I want… to feel you close to me."  
  
"Okay," Tidus said weakly, not attempting to convince her otherwise. He shifted his head slightly to look directly into her eyes.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, sweetly returning his endearing gaze.  
  
"Last night… was awesome. It was so… good, Yuna." He smiled feebly at her, awaiting a response.  
  
She yawned, attempting to shake off her weariness. Yuna looked adoringly at her husband and nodded. 

"It was. It felt so… right, now that we're married." She shook her head vigorously, trying to make a point. "Not to say that it didn't feel right before! It's just… nice to be married to you." Tidus agreed and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"And," she continued sweetly, donning a gorgeous smile. "I'll admit it… last night *was* awesome; thank you so much." Tidus laughed with his wife and gave her many quick kisses on the neck. As he showered her with kisses, he playfully went slightly south under the covers… kisses down there followed in short order. Yuna giggled profusely at his actions, his moist lips tickling her supple skin. She looked at her lover for a moment, however, and a pensive expression crept up on her face.  
  
"Tidus," she said softly as she watched him kiss her naked body playfully. He halted his lighthearted endearment and looked sweetly at her. "Can I… ask you a question?" she continued, and Tidus nodded without delay.  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"I've been afraid to ask," she said softly, averting her gaze away from him slightly. "But," she continued, her voice faltering from sleepiness and nervousness. "We're married now, and I…"  
  
"Yuna, what is it?" Tidus asked quizzically, repositioning himself to look into her gorgeous eyes once again.  
  
"When we made love, Tidus… in the woods, we… we both know that you were my…" Tidus looked at her and completed the sentence; he had a feeling that he knew where this conversation was going.  
  
"That I was your first…" he said solemnly. Yuna nodded hesitantly and continued.  
  
"It's just that, you just… you seemed to know what you were doing, and I… I felt inexperienced, and I was just wondering, if… if you," she faltered, her mouth trembling with nervousness about the possible answers that her husband may give her. 

"It's just that… you were a star, and… and you're so beautiful, and I… I wouldn't be mad if... j-just wanted to know if…"  
  
"Yuna," Tidus replied calmly, not averting his gaze from hers. "How long has this been bothering you? Why didn't you ask sooner? You can talk to me about anything, you know that…" 

She looked at him apprehensively and shrugged sadly. In reality, however, Tidus already knew the answer to his questions; she could be very unsure of herself sometimes... not confident enough as a woman. He looked at her and kissed her ever so softly on the lips.  
  
"I never saw anything in the girls there… in Zanarkand," he said softly, gently laying his head on her bare chest. "They were… so dense. All they wanted was my autograph… and maybe the chance to have sex with a star blitz ball player." 

Yuna squirmed at the comment but Tidus halted her actions kindly. "Hey… let me finish." She nodded slightly, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"But I never gave in… I wanted someone special." He looked at her sweetly and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yuna, you were my first… and only, I promise." 

Yuna breathed a sigh of relief, and Tidus started chuckling a little. She looked at him with a confused expression. "What's so funny?" 

"Hehe," he replied gleefully. "I just think it's funny that you thought I knew what I was doing… Yuna, I didn't know what the hell I was doing!" he proclaimed loudly. Yuna laughed at his enthusiasm and smiled happily at him.  
  
"I… I wouldn't have been mad either way," she said quietly. "I would have loved you just the same. It's just that… I would've been sad." 

She looked at him and gently played with his rowdy hair. "I'm so happy that we've… only had each other. I'm sorry I brought this up on our honeymoon." Tidus looked at her and smiled.  
  
"It's okay. Just… ask if something is bothering you. I want our marriage… I want us… to be completely honest about our feelings." Yuna nodded at him as Tidus gently stroked her cheek with his hand.  
  
"And Yuna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm happy I've only been with you too… I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."  
  
She smiled brightly, embracing her husband happily. Their moment was interrupted by a knock on their door.  
  
Yuna got up quickly and proceeded to dig through her suitcase. She looked at Tidus for a moment while she put on her robe. "Just stay in bed… I'll answer it." Tidus nodded at his wife as she went to the door.  
  
A man in his mid to late twenties greeted Yuna at the door with a friendly smile. "Good morning, Lady Yuna. Breakfast is about to be prepared for you and your husband. What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Umm," Yuna replied. "Orange juice, please. Tidus, what would you like?"  
  
He looked at her tiredly. "Coffee… black." The waiter smiled and wrote down their choice of beverages, and he looked at Yuna once again.  
  
"How would you like your eggs prepared?" Tidus and Yuna looked at each other and replied in unison.  
  
"Scrambled."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Yuna. Breakfast will be brought to you in a little while." Yuna thanked him and walked back to Tidus. She lazily plopped back into bed and snuggled close to her husband.  
  
"So," she asked quietly. "What are we going to do for the next three days?" Tidus looked at her, contemplating her question. 

Regardless of the fact that the ship was a machina powered craft, it was still a long journey. They would arrive on a dock near the Highbridge. From there, they would travel to Bevelle.  
  
"Hmm," Tidus replied, a mischievous grin slowly creeping up on his face. "I'm sure there's *something* we can do!" Yuna jokingly scowled at Tidus and crawled on top of him.  
  
"Only if you behave yourself," she chided, looking lovingly into his eyes.  
  
"Hehe, okay," he said humorously. "You set yourself up for that one though." Yuna got off of Tidus and headed for the bathroom  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," she said definitively. "Would you like to join me?" It was something that Yuna didn't have to ask twice; he hopped out of bed and ran to her excitedly. It was going to be a relaxing day.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tidus and Yuna sat in the adequately sized banquet hall, talking quietly over their lunch. Empty tables surrounded them; it was completely evident that the ship was meant for more than just two passengers to be on board, but they had no complaints in the privacy department.  
  
"Who got you that anyway?" Tidus asked quizzically, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter.  
  
"It was Rikku! Can you believe it? She gave it to me a few nights before the wedding. From what Lulu and Rikku say, the look on my face was quite humorous."  
  
_The lingerie… _

They were talking about the white, translucent article of clothing she wore the previous night that aroused Yuna's husband so. 

Tidus looked at her questioningly. "Who… who made that?" He grinned widely and continued. "I'd like to thank him… err, her."  
  
Yuna giggled and slowly gained enough composure to comment. "Hmm, well, Rikku told me that this Al Bhed woman designs and sells naughty stuff like that. I think Rikku said something about her name being Victoria." Tidus nodded in reply and took a bite of food from his plate.  
  
"Oh," Tidus replied. "I could see stuff like that becoming pretty popular with the guys in Spira. I'm gonna have to tell Wakka about it!"  
  
"I don't think you should tell anyone," Yuna proclaimed softly, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Rikku said that Victoria's business venture is… a secret." Tidus looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I don't know," Yuna replied, finding humor without cause in Tidus' confusion. "Just… don't tell anyone."  
  
"Uhh, okay."  
  
Deciding that they were finished eating, they walked on deck to view their surroundings. The air was crisp, the water blue, and the sky clear. Yuna looked around and smiled.  
  
"Wow. It's such a nice day. I wish we could swim…" Tidus looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be really fun." Averting his gaze to the shimmering water, a sly grin appeared on his face. 

"Say, you ever been… skinny dipping?" Yuna could not have turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
"Tidus!"  
  
She looked around frantically, making sure that none of the ship's crew was near. Satisfied that no one was around to hear his lewd comment, she faked her best angry expression at Tidus and pushed him playfully. At that moment, a gust of wind shook the vessel slightly, and Tidus clumsily lost his balance.  
  
"Owwww!" He landed square on his posterior, and Yuna had to feign sadness. In reality, however, it was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. She reached her arm out to help him up, and he gratefully accepted.  
  
"Are… are you okay?" she stammered, not able to hold off her laughter any longer. Tidus nodded and looked ruefully at her.  
  
"I see you're having fun at my butt's expense." Yuna laughed harder at his humorous comment and Tidus shrugged. "You know, now you're gonna have to kiss it later!" Yuna looked at him and made a remarkably sour face.  
  
"Yeah, you wish!"  
  
"Well," Tidus replied forlornly. "At least I tried."  
  
Most of the day was spent that way… they would joke, eat, sleep, or lounge on deck. It was laziness at its best, and they couldn't have been happier.  
  
The sun was about to set, and they stood at the bow of the ship, much like they had the previous evening. Snaking her arms casually around Tidus, she looked up at her husband to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"This day has been… nice," she said pleasantly. A large smile appeared on her face reminisced about Tidus' antics throughout the day.

"Even though you've been misbehaving the entire day!" Tidus directed his attention to her faked his best pout-face.   
  
"Heh, yeah… sorry about that. I guess I'm letting this married thing go a little too far." Yuna shrugged his comment off.  
  
"No, it's okay. I… I kind of like you like this. You're so… lighthearted, and it makes me think of happy things. I'm… always happy when I'm with you."  
  
Tidus looked kindly at his wife and hugged her tightly. He thought about their day together… how they perfectly wasted it away by doing absolutely nothing. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he and Yuna did that. He concluded that he liked the feeling, however, and proceeded to sweetly kiss Yuna on the lips.  
  
"Come on, Yuna." Tidus picked up his love, much the same way he had done the previous evening, and headed for their cabin. 

He whispered suspiciously in her ear. "I think the good Captain and his friend are staring at us."  
  
Yuna laughed as Tidus noisily opened the door to their room. Their bed was made, and a fresh cut rose in an elegant crystal vase was sitting on the end table beside the bed.  
  
Yuna walked to the rose and looked adoringly at it. "How pretty," she mused. Tidus started laughing, and Yuna looked at her husband strangely.  
  
"I was just thinking that it's a good thing Rikku isn't here," Tidus said animatedly. Yuna laughed and walked back to her husband, who was still near the door.  
  
"So," Tidus said, looking at his wife with love and lust clearly written in his eyes. "Got any more of that… Victoria lady's stuff?" Yuna giggled and gently put her arms around his neck.  
  
"No..." she said quietly, her beautiful eyes staring into Tidus'. "Will… will my body be enough?" Tidus looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure it will be *more* than enough… I love you." He kissed her hair sweetly and once again looked solemnly into her eyes. "I've really had fun with you today."  
  
Yuna giggled at his aggressiveness as he gently laid her onto the extravagant bed. "Yeah, it has been fun… love you too." She stared into Tidus' eyes, her mouth aching for his lips against her own.  
  
Tidus smiled lustfully at her. "I… I want to ravish you…" Yuna nodded avidly as Tidus came down upon her.  
  
_"I love this woman too much to describe." _

His life and marriage with Yuna was shaping up to be his idea of paradise. He had the only woman he could ever love forever by his side… and in his arms.


	19. Marriage is Forever

Chapter XVIII: Marriage is Forever 

~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Farplane  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning, Jecht." Auron looked at his friend wade in the clear pool of water… the pond that he would always blitz with Tidus in.  
  
"Hey there… come to check up on poor little me?" Jecht said humorously, trying to hide his troubled condition.  
  
"Well, yes, actually. Braska is at my home for lunch, and I was wondering if you would like to come." Jecht nodded as he got out of the body of water.  
  
"What the hell, I don't have anything better to do…" He grabbed a towel that was lying haphazardly on the ground and talked to Auron as he dried himself off. 

"So, I've been kind of a hermit since the wedding. What's been happening?"  
  
"Nothing at all," Auron lied.  
  
The shrewd one-eyed man looked carefully at his friend. Auron mused that Jecht was very right about the hermit part… the wedding had depressed him. 

_"It's weird,"_ Jecht thought ruefully to himself. 

__

"I loved her so damn much, but I never really groped for her attention." 

Right now, though, Jecht knew that he wanted her embrace badly… he needed it. He noticed Auron staring at him as they walked to his house, and he realized what he had done.  
  
"I believe you were thinking out loud again, Jecht." Auron's friend looked at the ground for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Auron… I've always been tough! In control, you know? Why the hell am I like this right now?" Auron sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Jecht… you're not made of steel. I would like to think that I am sometimes, but I *know* my limitations… you don't." He looked his friend in the eye. "It is okay to talk about things sometimes, you know."  
  
Jecht looked wildly at his friend. "You wanna talk? Okay, we'll talk!" Jecht's gaze pierced into his friend's strong eye, causing even Auron to wince slightly.  
  
"We need to do something! Auron, she's here… she's in that damned city, I can feel it!" Auron looked at him stoically, causing Jecht's anger to flare.  
  
"Dammit Auron, you need to believe me! I think Zanarkand is in trouble!" He looked at Auron… if he was getting through to him, it wasn't showing. 

"And what the hell are we doing? We're sitting here, waiting for something to happen… we're not helpless, we can fight that bastard Kaemon!"  
  
Auron looked despondently at his friend. "We can do nothing… not yet." 

Jecht was angry, and Auron looked around carefully to make sure that nobody was listening in on their conversation. He leaned carefully to his livid friend.  
  
"I lived there for ten years, Jecht," Auron said vehemently, looking at his friend in earnest. 

"I feel it too… something is wrong, and Braska and I both realize it. Right now, though, we can do nothing! We need time to think up a strategy." Jecht looked at Auron as he continued. "Kaemon is powerful… Braska knows this much for sure."  
  
"So, what the hell are we gonna do?" Jecht asked passionately, looking at his patient friend. Auron looked around once again.  
  
"Kaemon is hungry for supremacy… he threw Yumiko and Akeno off of the council. He wants to rule this place with an iron fist, Jecht." Auron started walking once again, and Jecht followed him carefully.  
  
"Braska believes that we can get Akeno and Yumiko's help, but we *need* patience from you Jecht. We have to think this through… they may be our only chance to break the barrier surrounding Zanarkand, and we do not want to ruin our chances by doing something ignorant." 

Jecht nodded as they neared Auron's home and walked past the numerous flamingos.  
  
Auron turned around to look at Jecht as they walked through the door.  
  
"Akeno says we may need your son's help as well…"  
  
~~~~~  
In Spira  
~~~~~  
  
The rest of the voyage was pleasant… it arrived on schedule at a dock to the northeast of the Thunder Plains. A chocobo drawn carriage was awaiting Tidus and Yuna, and the ship's crew loaded their luggage quickly. They were on their way to Bevelle.  
  
It was a lovely afternoon… Yuna surveyed her surroundings as Tidus looked curiously at her. 

"Hey," Tidus said thoughtfully. "We never really came around these parts on our pilgrimage, did we?" She glanced at him and nodded.  
  
"No… if you remember, our first visit to Bevelle was a little out of the ordinary." Tidus smiled at Yuna and looked out the window; he quickly turned his attention back to his wife.  
  
"What road is this? I've never seen it before…" Yuna gazed at him and smiled at his question. She realized that Tidus still had much to learn about Spira. He was adorably asking questions and soaking everything in just as a small child would do. It was humorous… then again, he had no way to be familiar with the area, so she nicely answered his question.  
  
"This… is the Bevelle Highroad," she stated solemnly, looking at Tidus. Yuna's husband started to say something, but she continued before he could put the words together. 

"It was a massive project after sin was defeated… It was constructed to connect Bevelle with the rest of the world." Tidus smiled.  
  
"So," he started. "No more going through that hell hole lightning place?" 

Yuna nodded and giggled at her memories. In her mind, she could still picture him frantically dodging the powerful electric bolts at the Thunder Plains. Tidus smiled ruefully and looked at Yuna. 

"Wow, I wish that was here during our pilgrimage! Say, where is this road exactly?"  
  
"It's a little to the northeast of the Thunder Plains… it starts at Guadosalam and circles around the Thunder Plains," Yuna said, watching Tidus as his gaze once again returned to the scenery outside. 

"At this point on the Highroad, it's to the south of…" Tidus cut her off as he finished the sentence for her.  
  
"Macalania."  
  
She nodded as Tidus moved his head so that Yuna could take in the view. Directly north of the newlyweds and their carriage was an entrance to the Macalania Woods. The eerie, yet gorgeous forest luminously glowed in front of their eyes.  
  
The memories… the wondrous, sensual, loving, beautiful memories flooded Tidus and Yuna's minds. He looked intently at Yuna and turned his attention to the driver.  
  
"Sir!" Tidus yelled as he poked his head through the window. "I have a request!" The driver nodded, and Tidus continued to speak. 

"Stop the carriage… Lady Yuna and I want out. Make sure that the luggage gets to Bevelle safely, please."  
  
The bewildered driver pulled the carriage over, and Yuna's shocked expression did not deter her husband in the least.  
  
"Come on… we're walking the rest of the way." Tidus grabbed her by the hand and led her through the field in the direction of the beautiful forest they fell in love at…  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuna was frustrated… as they neared the forest, she looked scornfully at her rowdy husband. "I can't believe you did this! That poor man, he's probably wondering what in the world he's going to do!" Tidus looked at his perturbed wife in amusement as he continued walking purposely to Macalania.  
  
"Aww, come on Yuna… you know it'll be fun!" Tidus exclaimed, racing excitedly to the incandescent entrance.  
  
Yuna sighed as her husband continued to walk briskly to his desired destination. She stopped for a moment to pick a wild flower growing in the field; it was one among many, and it was beautiful. 

"Blue," she mused… the color of his eyes. She realized that she couldn't stay very mad at him for very long. He was… hypnotizing, and even something as simple as a flower somehow reminded her of him.  
  
"Hurry up!" Tidus said energetically, looking at his wife. Yuna nodded as she walked up to her husband, who was now waiting impatiently beside the entrance. Upon reaching him, Tidus noticed the flower she was holding delicately in her hand. 

"It's pretty, Yuna." She blushed, thinking of how it completely resembled Tidus' bright cerulean gaze. Drowning in her sentimental thoughts, she strode purposely into the forest of Macalania…  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tidus and Yuna walked down the narrow path, holding each other's hands as they took in the familiar surroundings. "Yuna… there's no fiends here anymore, right?" Yuna looked at him and started giggling.  
  
"You should have thought about that before you took me here!" Tidus looked embarrassed, and Yuna decided to go easy on him. "No, it's pretty clear right now. Most of the distressed souls found solace and went to the Farplane after Sin was destroyed."  
  
Yuna regretted her words when she noticed Tidus wince at the mention of his former home. She decided to change the subject. "You were right though… it's nice being back here." Tidus looked at her and sighed happily.  
  
"Yeah, it is…" His face brightened when he found familiarity with his surroundings. "Hey, follow me!"  
  
Yuna complied as she made her way down the winding path. Upon reaching Tidus' desired destination, she breathed in heavily at the sight that greeted her eyes.  
  
The lake… memories flooded Yuna's mind. 

The way his gentle touch and loving embrace felt that evening… it was so comforting. She had been able to experience that kind of comfort and serenity for over two months now. But being able to see the sparkling body of water in which they shared their first kiss… it sparked magnificent emotions in her body and soul.  
  
"It… it's just as I remember it." Tidus nodded at his wife's words and ran to the lake. He merrily jumped in the crystal blue water and started splashing around.  
  
"Come on, the water's great!" Tidus exclaimed happily as he waded around in the warm lake. Yuna giggled at his spontaneity. Although she didn't particularly want to get in the water, Yuna was afraid of spoiling the moment if she declined. It was their spot, and she was going to make the most out of her opportunity to be there with her husband.  
  
So, she let go of her inhibitions and jumped happily into the water. Her dress clung tightly to her attractive figure, and Tidus playfully whistled at his wife.  
  
"Oh, hush!" Yuna shouted in between laughter as she made her way to her naughty husband. Upon reaching Tidus, she lazily collapsed in his strong embrace. This time, she didn't feel like crying… instead, she felt nothing but pure and total joy.  
  
"So," she said slyly. "It's just you and me in Bevelle for a whole week… I have you all to myself." Tidus nodded and lovingly placed his head on her slender shoulder. He looked up at her and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
"Yuna… do you remember…" Yuna interrupted him quickly, looking adoringly into his sparkling eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. How could I forget?" She looked happily at the sky; the sun was beginning to set, and it made the lake shimmer brightly. 

"What do you remember about it?" Yuna blushed brightly, slightly turning her head to look at Tidus.

"I remember…" she thought out loud for a moment. "Peace… I remember peace."   
  
Tidus nodded slowly. "I remember how badly I wanted to show you Zanarkand… to, uhh, run away with you there." Yuna smiled brightly at him.  


"Yes… I wanted to run away with you. Spira could've…" 

"Could've fallen off the edge of the universe?"

"Yeah…"   
  
They stayed in the warm water for a while, enjoying the wondrous embrace that they were sharing as husband and wife. In between their loving kisses, they talked quietly amongst themselves.  
  
"… and when I kissed you, I swear… I've never been so scared in my life! I had no clue what you were going to do," Tidus said softly to her. Yuna laughed nervously.  
  
"I… didn't know what to think."

"But you… liked it?" he asked inquisitively, staring quietly at her.

"It really didn't take much convincing to make me realize that I liked it." 

Her smile disappeared for a while as she continued, her cheeks becoming redder with every passing moment. 

"My mind was screaming at me… telling me to stop you. I mean… I had a job to do, right?" She looked carefully at her husband, her gaze frantically searching for Tidus' reaction. He nodded slightly, and she continued.  
  
"My body, though… my body kept arguing with my mind. It wanted me to keep going… to kiss you just a little longer. I… was confused."  
  
"All that over one little kiss?" he asked curiously. "Well, I'm flattered that you took it so seriously." Yuna looked at him earnestly.  
  
"Flattered? It was so much more than *flattery* Tidus! It meant a lot to me, because…" She paused for a moment and looked down at the water.

"Because?" Tidus asked gently, urging her to continue pouring out her soul to him.

"Because, I felt what it was like to finally love someone like this..." She hugged him tightly.

"I wish I would have told you that when we were here the first time." Tidus shook his head in response.  
  
"Naww… Yuna, it's not time for regrets. If I were to look back on my life, I see so many things that I could've done differently." 

Tidus sighed, staring contentedly at his wife. "Now that I'm with you… it just doesn't seem to matter anymore. Everything fits." 

If certainly didn't matter… they were given a second chance to be with each other. Yuna smiled at him and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
  
"You're right," she said gently, and her lips once again met her husband's. 

They kissed each other passionately, letting their affection for each other swell in the water where they first embraced. Tidus broke their kiss to look lovingly at his wife's gorgeous face.  
  
"Do you want to leave soon, Yuna?" She looked at him and smiled slightly. 

"Not really, but we probably should. It's almost dark… what fiends remain come out at night." Tidus nodded as he lovingly picked her up and carried her out of the water. They began walking to Bevelle, with Yuna in her husband's strong arms.  
  
"Tidus?"  
  
"Hmm?" Tidus replied quietly as he continued to carry his wife carefully.  
  
"Can we… come back here before we have to leave?" Tidus nodded at his wife, and Yuna happily rested her head on her husband's muscular chest.  
  
"I love you," she sighed contentedly. "Don't ever leave me, please."  
  
"Hey there!" Tidus said quickly. "Don't talk like that… marriage is forever, right?" Yuna nodded, and Tidus continued. 

"I made you a promise… always, remember? I'm definitely not backing down…" He laughed merrily, swinging her in his arms.

"I love you too much to let go of you… you're never getting away!" Yuna looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Good," she said cheerfully. She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled closer into her husband's embrace.  
  
As they neared the Highbridge, Tidus gently put her back on the ground. She walked slowly beside him, her hand tightly gripping his.  
  
Tidus thought about the past two glorious months. The beautiful relationship that they shared with each other… he could only describe it as incredible. Now, she was his wife. He realized that *now* was the time for reflection. He could look back at the wondrous gift that had been given to him. He could be with Yuna for eternity. It would be all he would ever need.  
  
Yuna pondered her time spent with Tidus. Every second of it had been special to her. Regardless of that, she knew that she had eternity to be with him. That is why she realized that it wasn't a time for reflection any longer. Yuna wanted to look ahead to the future, to the time could spend with him. She had forever with her husband, and it would be all she would ever need.  
  
"We're here." Yuna nodded and walked forward to greet the driver that they had ditched.  
  
"Lady Yuna… I am pleased that you and Sir Tidus are safe." Yuna nodded in appreciation, and they picked up their luggage.  
  
"You ready?" Tidus asked sweetly. Yuna nodded vigorously at her husband… it was time to make some good memories in Bevelle.  
  
They had… forever. It was their obligation and pleasure to forever love one other and to cherish one other for eternity. Their story had only just begun, and they would face obstacles, pleasure, joy, anguish and happiness… together.


	20. Epilogue

~~~~~~~~  
~Epilogue~  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Yumiko and I are truly pleased to meet all of you once again. It is unfortunate that we must visit each other under such grim circumstances."  
  
Sitting in the living room of Auron's home, they all looked pensively at each other before the discussion of the Farplane's future ensued.  
  
Auron looked at their comrades skeptically. "Indeed," he replied unenthusiastically. 

Braska had assured them that they were the Farplane's only hope for salvation; nevertheless, Auron's doubts were getting the best of him, and he had a hard time trusting Kaemon's former associates.  
  
"So," Jecht started abruptly, trying to lighten the mood with his exuberant tone. "What can we do about that bastard?"  
  
Yumiko looked at Jecht unhappily. "Right now, not much can be done. It is unfortunate, but necessary, that we gather a group of people willing to oppose Kaemon's erratic behavior." Braska and his friends looked attentively at Yumiko until Akeno started to speak.  
  
"Kaemon is powerful; he has the entire Farplane, as well as Zanarkand, in his grasp. Yumiko and I can help, but we need the cooperation of many people to make this insurrection a success." Auron looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"So you're trying to tell us that our only hope is to delve into a full scale war?"  
  
Akeno's eyes cast downward. "Well… yes and no. You forget that we are not of the living… we cannot die. The intention of war is to kill the enemy, is it not?" Everyone nodded, staring intently at the untrustworthy duo for a moment.  
  
Jecht broke the silence by smirking at the comment. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a pretty damn big oxymoron if you ask me… heh, killing dead people." They all nodded in response, and Yumiko picked up the conversation where it had left off.  
  
"War does indeed revolve around destroying the enemy. Eons ago, the inhabitants of the Farplane knew and understood this just as we do today. That is why they created… this." She looked at her comrade, and Akeno nodded sternly at her.  
  
Akeno pulled a large blade from the scabbard upon his back and showed it to the trio. Jecht looked at the curious blade… it glowed a bright green.  
  
"So what?" he said thoughtfully. "It's just a sword… I mean, it's a damn weird looking sword, but it's just a sword." Akeno looked at him harshly, apparently offended at his lack of understanding.  
  
"It is not just a sword," he said defensively, eyeing Jecht as he casually swung the blade in swift motions. Satisfied that he had gained their attention, he started to speak once again.  
  
"Long ago, the people of the Farplane created a dimension for… evil people. They would banish them to this place upon their death through the use of potent magic… it is a very powerful, very fear inspiring spell." Auron's eye lit up at his comment, and he looked carefully at Akeno.  
  
"Excuse me," he said forcefully. "But Seymour…"  
  
Akeno didn't need an exclamation, and he briskly interrupted Auron. "Seymour had connections… with the unsent and fiends alike. He obtained and used the banish spell with regularity. I believe he used them on Lady Yuna's Aeons on a number of occasions, if I am correct." 

He noticed Auron nod in agreement before continuing. "However… since the Aeons were a part of the fayth, they were confined for a very short period of time. For humans, it is *quite* permanent, and it works on anyone, regardless of whether or not they are dead."  
  
Deciding to elaborate, Yumiko spoke once again. "Needless to say, Seymour is suffering in the very place that he banished so many." Jecht and Braska nodded in reply, but Auron appeared confused.  
  
"Wait a minute," Auron said thoughtfully. If Seymour had this spell, why didn't he just send us all there? He could have made short work of my entire group." Akeno shook his head.  
  
"I do not know… he was a twisted man, and it is hard to say what he had in mind. Maybe he had a use for all of you if his plan had succeeded." Auron thought the reply to be adequate enough, and he realized that it was irrelevant.  
  
Braska spoke up after many minutes of attentive silence. "Sorry to change the subject…" Auron shrugged it off and urged Braksa to continue. 

"Out of curiosity… just what does that blade have to do with all of this?" Jecht nodded his head vigorously in agreement; he, too, wanted an explanation.  
  
"Yeah… and what is this place?" Jecht asked thoughtfully. "Is it hell, or something? I thought that was some sort of myth!" Akeno nodded in reply.  
  
"It is, indeed, a fact known by few… yes, by the definition of the people of Spira, it is hell." Auron looked at both of them impatiently.  
  
"Like Braska asked, what does the sword have to do with this?"  
  
Akeno raised the sword to admire it for a moment and turned his attention back to his allies. 

"Right. As we all know, spells can be turned into other things… tangible substances. You could take a potion as an example; it is merely a cure spell in liquid form." Yumiko started speaking before Akeno could get any more words in.  
  
"Many years ago," she started. "The people of the Farplane had very different views as to how it should be governed. They… used the place of banishment for twisted purposes, and a massive civil war tore the Farplane apart. This sword… is a relic of that war. The banish spell continues to burn vibrantly within the blade to this day." Jecht didn't like the sound of it, and his words spoke volumes.  
  
"Hey, wait just a damn minute! You're trying to tell me that I would… go to hell if you were to slash me with that thing?" Yumiko nodded solemnly and looked at them with caution.  
  
"This spell, placed within normal weapons, aided Kaemon in winning the war many years ago. The opposing force was evil, and Kaemon was not. He ruled the Farplane fairly and peacefully… until now."  
  
Auron glanced at everyone. "And what about Zanarkand?"  
  
Akeno took control of the conversation once again. "Our knowledge of what is happening in Zanarkand is very limited. We do know that Kaemon's hunger for power is clouding his judgment. We must act with diligence to amass individuals who are opposed to his oppression before it is too late." Everyone nodded in reply.  
  
Braska eyed their visitors carefully. "How long will it take to put together this… army?"  
  
Akeno looked at Yumiko, who was silently urging him to continue. "Within six months, hopefully; it is our best estimation, but we could be mistaken. We also have… a very important matter to attend to. It is of a confidential nature." Yumiko sighed angrily at Akeno, but Jecht interrupted the uncomfortable moment by yawning loudly.  
  
"I've heard enough of this damned bickering and speculation crap for one day; you two want anything to drink?"  
  
"No thank you," Yumiko politely refused. "We cannot make our visits long… it will jeopardize our plans. Jecht, Auron, and Braska nodded in agreement as they followed them to the door. Bidding farewell to their newfound allies, they walked out the entrance and turned to face them one more time.  
  
"We look forward to a time of peace, Sir Braska."  
  
"Thank you. It was a pleasure to talk with both of you," Braska commented politely. Yumiko and Akeno nodded as they shut the door carefully behind them.  
  
The door quickly opened once again, and Jecht found himself standing at the entrance.  
  
"Akeno!"  
  
Jecht's gaze met Akeno as he ran to catch up to him. "You said you don't really know what's going on in Zanarkand. But you gotta have some clues! Look, what I'm trying to ask is… do you know if my wife is in Zanarkand? Cause if you do, I have to know!" Akeno nodded sadly as he looked at Jecht.  
  
"She is…" He looked around carefully. If caught near the traitors, the rebellion would be over before it started. They had to leave.  
  
"I cannot clarify right now. Everything will be explained within time, but I assure you that she is safe… for right now. We will find a way to free all of them, I assure you."  
  
Jecht began to probe for a better explanation, but he quickly decided against it… it wasn't safe out here. He nodded and walked quickly back to Auron's home. He had a lot to think about.  


Once satisfied that they were out of earshot, Yumiko looked sharply at her ally.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them? I thought we had agreed on it!" Akeno shook his head at her comment as he continued walking.  
  
"They do not need to know this right now. We have given them enough information for the time being, and our alliance with them is shaky, at best. We did not need to burden them more than necessary." Yumiko was clearly at odds with his opinion, and she continued to protest.  
  
"Akeno… Sir Jecht *needs* to know of the crucial role that his son will eventually play in this fiasco!" Akeno nodded sternly in reply.  
  
"Jecht will know… within time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Six months later, in Spira  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lunch time, and they sat quietly at the dinner table. Yuna laughed inwardly at his behavior… watching Tidus eat was always a humorous event.  
  
"Wow, Yuna… this is great! Heh, if I wasn't blitzing, I'd be fat and happy!" Yuna chuckled at his comment as Tidus gently grabbed her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly as he looked at her.  
  
"Hey… you feel okay? I mean, you were really sick this morning." Yuna looked at him and smiled. Men… why did they have to be so dense sometimes?  
  
"Tidus… I'm late."  
  
He looked at her carefully as he grappled with her comment. "Late… do you have an appointment with someone?" Yuna sighed inwardly; she truly loved her husband, but sometimes she felt as though he needed a good smack on the head.  
  
"No silly, I'm *late!*" she said enthusiastically. She quickly noticed that her voice was dripping with nervousness.  
  
Tidus still looked slightly confused, but the light bulb started to flicker brightly in his mind. His eyes widened with surprise as Yuna's contrasting eyes shone brightly with nervousness and happiness. 

"You… you're late? How late?"  
  
He slapped himself mentally… he should have realized it a while ago. Her periods were like clockwork… he should have known she was late. And all the sick mornings… he felt incredibly stupid at the moment.  
  
"I'm… I'm about two weeks late. The sickness in the morning..."  
  
Tidus mouthed the words he wanted to say, but he had a hard time getting them out. "You… you mean we're going to… me, a dad?" Yuna nodded vigorously in reply, but Tidus still wanted reassurance. "We… we're gonna have a baby?" Yuna, amused by his questioning tone of voice, nodded once again.  
  
After a moment of silence, Tidus quickly stood up from his chair and happily picked Yuna up from her seat. He cupped her lovely face in his hands as he looked adoringly at her. A jovial aura enveloped his being, and he laughed ecstatically. "I… I'll be a daddy! We'll be parents… together!"  
  
Yuna looked at him gleefully. She honestly didn't know how he was going to react, but she was happy with the result. "I'm glad you're happy about it."  
  
Tidus looked thoughtfully at her. "Why wouldn't I be? I couldn't be happier! I… I gotta go tell everyone!" Yuna started to protest.  
  
"Tidus, wait! I... oh well."  
  
Tidus bounded out of their home and dashed for Wakka's hut. He… was going to be a father. He wouldn't screw up like his old man did… he promised himself that long ago. 

Now, he had the opportunity to turn that dream into reality. And on top of everything, he could be a parent with Yuna; it was an exhilarating thought.  
  
He reached Wakka's home and tumbled loudly into the small hut. "Hey brudda! Haven't you ever heard of knockin'?" Tidus brushed off Wakka's comment as he gasped for breath.  
  
"Wakka… me and Yuna. We... we're gonna have a baby. She's pregnant!" Tidus exclaimed as he started laughing joyfully. Wakka looked at his overly excited friend questioningly.  
  
"Wha… you and Yuna? Parents?" Tidus nodded vigorously in between his noisy laughter. Wakka joined in on the laughter and they hugged each other happily. 

"Hehe, go Tidus!" Wakka said jokingly as he released his grasp on his friend. They were interrupted by a large figure at Wakka's door.  
  
"Kimahri be Uncle Kimahri?"  
  
Tidus and Wakka looked at their blue furred friend and burst into heightened laughter. "Yep," Tidus proclaimed happily, "That's right!"  
  
Tidus and Wakka's boisterous behavior gained the attention of many people. The curious villagers didn't know whether or not the noise coming from Wakka's home was laughter or screaming, and they took it upon themselves to find out. Among those people were Rikku and Lulu.  
  
"Hey!" Rikku yelled animatedly. "Just what's goin' on in here?" Tidus was about to speak, but he had a better idea.  
  
"Rikku… you and Lulu go talk to Yuna. She has something to tell you!" They nodded in confusion and Tidus once again started laughing with his friends.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Yunie! Tidus said ya' had something to say to me and Lulu." Yuna invited her visitors in and sighed at her spouse's excitable nature. She couldn't deny it though… his attitude about the whole thing was adorable.  
  
After hugging both Rikku and Lulu she politely invited them to sit down. 

"So," Lulu asked calmly. "What is the big news that your husband is going on about?" Yuna breathed in heavily and started to explain.  
  
"I'll just be straightforward, okay?" Lulu and Rikku nodded in reply, and Yuna breathed in heavily. "I… I've been sick in the morning for the past week, and my period is two weeks late." 

Lulu and Rikku made the connection immediately, and Yuna winced as Rikku's gleeful scream pierced her ears ruthlessly. She bounded up to Yuna, latching onto her neck fervently.  
  
"Oh Yunie! You're pregnant! You're gonna have a little Tidus or a little Yuna running around, hehe! Ackk, I'm sooo excited! Congratulations Yunie!"  
  
At about that time, Wakka and Kimahri bounded inside… Tidus was following closely behind them.  
  
"Heh," Tidus laughed humorously as he scratched his head. "Rikku's scream was our cue to come inside." Yuna wrangled herself free from her cousin's grasp and made her way to Tidus.  
  
"You just couldn't wait to let everyone know, could you?" she asked in a foreboding tone. Tidus shrugged weakly in response as Yuna wrapped her arms around his slender waist. "It's okay… I understand; I'm relieved that you're happy about it."  
  
Tidus nodded and looked at all of their supportive friends. Rikku was bobbing up and down happily, giggling excitedly, while Wakka and Lulu talked quietly amongst themselves about the newfound revelation. Kimahri was standing in the corner, silently contemplating… being an uncle.  
  
"Well," Yuna said sweetly, gently releasing her grasp on Tidus. "Since you're all here, I'll get some drinks together. We can all have dinner later tonight. Rikku and Lulu looked at her carefully.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rikku exclaimed forcefully. "You're expecting! Me and Lulu will do it. Right Lulu?" Lulu grudgingly nodded in reply, and Rikku headed for the kitchen. Yuna sighed, but she slowly nodded in compliance as she gratefully collapsed back into Tidus' comforting grasp.  
  
"I'm tired love… let's sit down." Tidus nodded and cautiously picked her up. He placed her gentle form on their plush sofa and sat carefully beside her as Yuna snuggled closely to him. She quietly dozed off in his arms, and he gently stroked her soft cheek. 

As Tidus held Yuna in his arms, he had a stunning realization; he was holding his wife and child… it was a sobering thought.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"They look peaceful, ya? Should we wake them up?" Rikku and Lulu shrugged at Wakka's question as the trio silently looked at the couple sleeping blissfully on the couch.  
  
"Mmmn… I'm up," Yuna exclaimed groggily as she wiped the drowsiness from her eyes. Rikku's bright green eyes lit up when she noticed that Yuna was stirring.  
  
"Hiya Yunie…" she said stridently. "Me and Lulu made an early dinner for you two!" she exclaimed proudly. "Wake up your husband!" Yuna nodded and she turned her head to meet Tidus'. His eyes slowly opened, and his lips curled upward to form a smile.  
  
"It's okay… Rikku's voice is enough to wake anyone up," he said tiredly. Rikku scoffed at his comment as she walked back to the kitchen, and Tidus' gaze shifted to meet Yuna.  
  
"Was… this whole baby thing a dream?" Yuna shook her head left and right slowly, and Tidus grinned widely. 

"I'm glad… I can't wait to have a child with you." Yuna smiled brightly and buried her head deeper into his chest. His thoughtful expressions comforted her and made her want to fall asleep in his arms all over again.  
  
"You better not even think about it!" Rikku exclaimed angrily, completely ruining Tidus and Yuna's blissful newlywed moment.  
  
"Okay okay… we're up!" Tidus said jadedly as he broke his embrace with Yuna and stood up slowly.  
  
"Gawd," Rikku muttered vehemently. "*Somebody* woke up on the wrong side of the couch!" Rikku once again returned to the kitchen, and Tidus kindly urged Yuna to rise. After finally succeeding, he drudgingly led Yuna to the dining room to eat.  
  
The meal was pleasant. When Tidus and Yuna finally climbed out of the tiresome stupor that had consumed them, they livened up and socialized a bit.  
  
"So Yunie," Rikku started. "What do you and Tidus want to call the baby?" Yuna looked at Tidus and smiled.  
  
"We… we haven't even got to discuss that yet," she said flatly. "But," she continued. "I'm sure we'll have fun deciding what to name the baby." 

Tidus nodded at her in agreement and laughed when Kimahri suggested a Ronso name for the child.  
  
"We'll uhh… keep that in mind, Kimahri," Tidus said in between chuckles.  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful. Several hours of idle chitchat was the plan, and they moved their conversation to the living room where they all enjoyed a bottle of wine… everyone except Yuna, of course. Before long, it was getting late. Wakka yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. 

"Man… time flies, ya?" Everyone nodded in reply, and their friends shuffled out of the living room to politely take their leave.  
  
"Hey, thanks for coming over guys… it was fun," Tidus said contently. 

__

"Wow… we have some great friends. So happy for us, so willing to help." 

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Tidus tiredly shut the door as he looked at his exhausted spouse.  
  
"I've got a game in two days," he said unenthusiastically. "I better sleep tonight and get some practice tomorrow, huh?" 

Yuna nodded, and Tidus smiled happily at her. "Come on… let's go to bed." With that, he picked her up and took her to their bedroom.  
  
It had become a nightly ritual, so to speak. Tidus would pick Yuna up and carry her to bed almost every evening. It made her feel extremely spoiled… in a good way, that is.  
  
She realized soon after they were married how he *totally* suited her. Six months alone with Tidus made her aware of both his strengths and weaknesses. He wasn't perfect, of course; neither was she. She knew, however, that he suited her personality perfectly. Now, she had the opportunity to have children with him. She wouldn't trade it for anything.  
  
"Hey… whatcha thinking about?" Tidus asked curiously, interrupting Yuna's wandering thoughts. She smiled at him as he gently nestled her on the bed and crawled under the covers with her.  
  
"How great you are," she said cutely as she kissed him on the forehead. "I'm just so happy that you want this baby." Tidus looked hurt by her comment, and she apologized by the look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I want this baby… Rikku has a point you know," he said quietly as he attempted to change the subject. "What are we going to name it?"  
  
Yuna shrugged as she pressed her body closer into Tidus'. "Well," she said thoughtfully. "We'll have to think of names for a girl and a boy. We don't know what it will be." Tidus nodded and started to speak.  
  
"You know, we had something in Zanarkand that could look into the mother's belly and see whether it was a boy or a girl. I think it was called a sonogram, or ultrasound… or something." Yuna sighed at his comment.  
  
"That just takes all the fun out of it... I would rather leave it as a surprise." Tidus shook his head in agreement and his eyes met Yuna's.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have I been a good husband to you so far?"  
  
Yuna smiled at him. "The best one I've ever had…" Noticing that Tidus didn't find her little quip very amusing, she looked seriously at him. 

"You… have been a *great* husband. Why do you ask?"  
  
Tidus looked solemnly at her. "I… I wanna be a good father too." Yuna looked at him, her lively smile hidden in the darkness.  
  
"I know you will, don't worry." Tidus tightened his grip on Yuna and looked at her in amusement.  
  
"So," he said casually, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips. "Would it be okay for a guy like me to make love to his pregnant wife?" Yuna couldn't help but laugh at his tone of voice, and she nodded hastily in reply.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can… you won't see me *this* thin for a while," she proclaimed humorously.  
  
"Nah," Tidus scoffed, brushing off her comment. "You'll always be perfect…" Yuna swooned at his sweet comment and lustfully crawled on top of him. The darkness enveloped them, giving into the passions that claimed them as they had done so many other nights.  
  
Upon falling asleep that evening, locked in a tight embrace, they both knew that they were ready… ready to face anything as their newfound nine month adventure began.  


__

____________________________________________________________________________________

The end…


	21. Archived Author's Notes

__

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This chapter is from Tidus' POV.  


Author's notes: Well, what did you think? I definitely want to make a continuation of this, but I really think it depends on what you have to say about it. I set it up to where it could either be a complete one shot story, or a long story. If I continue, the next chapter will be from Yuna's point of view and I will get into the actual story on chapter three. To continue or not to continue? Please let me know in your reviews… thanks!

__

Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter is from Yuna's POV.  


Author's Notes: Ok, there ya' go, Chapter 2. I wrote this new chapter because two people said I should continue. That's all I need to keep on writing, even if only two people says it's good enough. But of course, I wouldn't be complaining if more people tell me how great I am. ( Just kidding, but seriously, I would love to hear from everyone. Motivation is the key to an author's greatness, and what better motivation then reviews from all you awesome people. Thanks a bunch and expect more to come soon.

__

Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm stepping out of the POV stuff for a while and doing some real story telling. Hmm, ok, without further ado, here's chapter three.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, well there's chapter three. Yeah, I've been cranking these chapters out. One a day right now, but that won't always be the case, so don't get spoiled. What can I say, I'm inspired. Well, I'm sure that'll change. As you can see, this chapter was basically setting the stage, so to speak, so there wasn't that much to it as far as fluffy romantic stuff. Yep, I'm gonna drag out Yuna and Tidus' reunion as much as possible. Make you suffer!!! But don't worry; it WILL have a happy ending, and it will be very sweet. Keep those reviews coming, and thanks for reading. 

BTW, I don't wanna make this fic completely serious in EVERY aspect. I've gotta keep in mind that the characters in FFX didn't mind a little laughter every now and then, and I want to portray that in my story. So I tried to be a little humorous by adding the flamingo bit. I don't think it succeeded in being funny, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Adios. Keep reading and reviewing!

_Chapter 4_

Author's Note: AACK!!! I've been writing a research paper for my Political Science class. Ugh, I hate it!!! Well, now it's time for some REAL writing. This chapter is a little bit more setting the stage type stuff, but I PROMISE some good things will happen to our beloved characters very soon (sniff). Don't lose faith in me, please : ) BTW, for all you Rikku and Kimahri fans, they don't fit into the story just yet. Don't worry though, they will. Also, if Tidus seems slightly OOC in some parts later in the chapter, please understand! It's hard for me to express the way Tidus feels for Yuna, because I want to portray the deep, burning love that he has for her. Thanks for reading guys and gals. Please review!

Author's Notes: Wheeee, that was a longer one. Well, tell me what you thought about it, I really wanna hear from everyone!! Thanks for reading peoples.  
  
Fire Rules

__

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Heh, I just can't get enough of writing this story. So many thoughts are just running through my head that I have to get them on paper, err, screen, before I lose them. Hope yall don't mind I'm cranking out the chapters. I love the way this is turning out, and I love the reviews that you're giving me! I want more though! Yep, yall (yeah, I live in Texas, have "yall" (heheh) noticed yet?) have turned me into a review crazed maniac. Keep them coming. 

Tidus and Yuna's reunion is coming up very soon. It'll be good, I promise.. This chapter switches modes a little bit. It's a somewhat sad, sappy chapter. The format is not quite a direct POV from Tidus, but more of a narrative sort of POV. Enjoy.

Author's Notes: Man, I give a lot of author's notes, huh? Well there you go, Chapter 5. Hehe, reunion time.. Almost... Please review, you gotta! It's an order. Thanks for reading guys. I'm sure you'll like where this is gonna go. BTW, Jecht is out of character, I know :P I felt that the emotion between Tidus and Jecht was very strong and touching though, so I had to keep it this way. Hope everyone understands!

__

Chapter 6

Author's note: Ughh… It's been a long day. My computer has been giving me some problems for a while now, and I finally got sick of it. I cleaned everything off (backing up everything first, of course), and than reinstalled Windows and all that stuff. Quite an ordeal, if you've ever had to do it before. The next half of my day consisted of me working on an old small house that I'm fixing up for me and my wife. Now I'm tired, and I want to write. I love writing for you guys, it's fun! 

With that said, here's Chapter 6, the chapter everyone's been waiting for. Tidus and Yuna… mucho lovey-dovey. I was about to hold it off till Chapter 7, but I changed my mind. I was tired making our beloved couple sad. I wanted some romance, some kissing, and some, as Th' Lady Shadow would say, *snuggles* (thanks for loving my story Shad, you've been a GREAT source of encouragement for me). I hope I made it beautiful enough for all you wonderful people. Realize that this isn't the end of the story. Far from it! So keep reading and reviewing, please?!

Author's Notes: Well, there you go. Our beloved characters are back together, the way they belong. I'll admit, this was THE hardest chapter to write so far. I wanted it to be… perfect. I hope I at least came close. Please, let me know what you thought, because this is a very important chapter to me. Thanks to everyone for reading. Look for more soon.

  
_Chapter 7   
_

Author's Note: Ok, well, I'm about to really start digging in on the Tidus and Yuna love each other always thing, but this chapter's gonna be in Yuna's POV. I haven't done her point of view since Chapter 2, and I absolutely adore Yuna (she's a goddess), so I want to do at least one more POV chapter for her. It's her feelings right before and after she reunites with Tidus, so it'll be both sad and sweet. Very fluffy, as always. 

I don't know if I'll do the next chapter in Tidus' POV or go right to the story; I don't wanna drag this out TOO long, cause I'm afraid yall will get bored of it. Also, hmmm, (selfish Fire Rules temper tantrum ensues) MORE REVIEWS : ) No, I'm just kidding, but I do want lots, and I mean lots. Honestly, I read every single one of them, and I love every single one of them. Not one review will be overlooked by me!!! Also, I want some advice from all of you about a couple of future chapters. Read the A/N at the end of the chapter to find out. Enjoy fellas!  
  
Author's notes: This was a pretty short chapter, I know, but I intended it to be that way, short and sweet. I hope you liked it, and I honestly believe this is what Yuna's feelings would be like when she reunited with Tidus. 

Well, expect more soon, and don't forget to review! I like the reviews, muhaha!

  
Fire Rules

__

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey everyone, Chapter 8's here! Okay, this is a Tidus and Yuna chapter all the way! It's pretty long, too, the longest chapter in the story so far. Enjoy people.  
  
Author's Notes: Whoo-eee. Hot dog, that was a long one. I hope you liked it. As you may have noticed, I wanted this chapter to look at two aspects of Tidus and Yuna's love for each other: the serious, sometimes heart wrenchingly tragic, love that they share for each other, and the lighthearted, cute, humorous love that they share. Both aspects of their love, in my opinion, are beautiful. I hope I portrayed them well. 

Well peoples, keep reviewing, or else! Thanks to everyone that's following this fic, and expect much more to come soon. Sorry for any OOC'ness of Tidus and Yuna! BTW, the little bit with Wakka and the laundry seemed to fit his personality so well. I just *had* to put it in : )  
  
Fire Rules

__

Chapter 9

Author's Note: AACK. Last night, I got a speeding ticket. Cop was a jerk, wasn't speeding that bad, and no warning. Well, one hundred bucks down the drain right there : ( Ok, well, here's Chapter 9. The first part of this chapter is set in the Farplane. Unfortunately, seeing as how finals are coming up REALLY soon at school, I might not be able to write Chapter 10 for a week or so. I MAY be able to squeeze some time in for writing. I hope so! Ok, well, enough of me talking, let's go to the Farplane.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I got a lot of notes for everyone here, so (gasp) here it goes. (BTW, the chapter is called Bittersweet Feelings because it is looking at the loss of Tidus in the Farplane and the gain of Tidus in Spira). First off, some of you are probably wondering where I got the name for Tidus' mother. (No Shad, I know it sounds like your name for her slightly, but I swear it's not the same, so don't kill me, k? : )) Anya is the Russian pet name of Anna, which is the Latinate form of Hannah. (hehe, lot's of forms there, huh?) This is the main character in Tolstoy's 'Anna Karenina', a woman forced to choose between her son and her lover. Hence, Tidus and Jecht. "Ahh, perfect!" I thought. Since she died of heartbreak, she picked Jecht, in my opinion.. As for Braska's wife's name, I didn't mention it because I don't have one yet. Now that's a hard one to think up of. 

Second, I once again apologize any OOC'ness with Tidus and Yuna. This is the way I see it: They didn't know each other all that well at first in the game. Soooo, when someone falls in love, their attitude can change completely. Trust me, I know. So that's my excuse; I don't know if it's a good one or not, but I'll leave that up to you. 

Ok, third. This is directed to Noelle: I absolutely loved your idea about Tidus/Yuna catching one or the other in the shower, so I had to put it in this chapter. Please, by all means feel free to put something like that in your story, as you could probably do it better than me anyway. I won't stop you (hey, it was your idea; if anything, you should be stopping me!!). Thanks for the idea! 

One more thing. In the near future, I may have to up the rating one notch for the story. Tidus and Yuna are becoming closer, and they're love is obvious. Quite bluntly, two people that love each other have a sex life. Listen to me when I say this though: This will not, and I repeat, WILL NOT become a lemon. That is Tidus and Yuna's business, not ours. Anyways, on with what I'm trying to say. In my opinion, the most OOC thing I can thing of for Yuna is to have her make love to Tidus before marriage, but, of course, I could be wrong. It's just that she seems far too proper for that, but that's just my opinion. So that'll probably be reflected in my story. There will be no detail on their intimate love life though, so any of you who want that can just forget it! 

Whooo! Okay, well, I think that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter. Expect more in the not too distant future. Please, please, please review, you have to! Later everyone.

Fire Rules 

__

Chapter 10

Author's Note: Yippee! I took a College Algebra exam yesterday (not my final), and I think I did REALLY well on it. Yay, I'm gonna get an A in that class!!! Ok, well, I told everyone I wouldn't be able to write another chapter for a while, but I guess I lied. Hmm, well, there's going to be some Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri interaction in this one, but of course, it mainly focuses on Tidus and Yuna. I have a pretty darn good idea where I wanna go with this from here on out, and I think yall might like it. Sooo, here you go!  
  
Author's Notes: Heh, don't I make Tidus such a gentlemanly kinda guy? He's just a good guy, period. Ok well, I hope you liked this chapter. I THINK that this story will be complete within the next five or so chapters, (including the epilogue) but I'm not totally sure. Again, any OOC'ness, I apologize for. C'mon people, it's love; love does wacky things to you!  
  
Also, I had to put in something about fire, and I think Wakka seems like a fire lover, just like me (hence the pen name, ya?) Fire, in a lot of ways, reminds me of passionate love, so that's way I put that bit in. It really is uncontrollable, and nothing can get in the way of a huge blaze. So I compare it to Tidus/Yuna and their love. I can imagine Wakka throwing a party like that too, with a very large bonfire, right?  
  
Oh yeah… The string ballad that the musicians in Besaid played in this chapter…… Imagine it being, say, a string trio of Suteki da ne. Pretty, yeah? Imagine that when you read the scene.  
  
Anyways, I don't think I have anything left to say besides thanks to everyone who's reading this, and to PLEASE review. *hint: I would love to have 50 by next chapter, heheheheehe, un-hint* Of course, I'm just playing with everyone, but I really do love your reviews. Thanks everyone, expect the next chapter soon!

__

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Ohhhhh! I am so tired, and I do not have one ounce of caffeine in the house besides mebbe coffee (ugh). But I don't wanna sleep, I wanna write. Man, I'm such a liar, telling everyone I wouldn't be able to write any more for a while. What can I say, I like writing this. Well, here's Chapter 11!  


Author's Notes: Hehe, well I know I told you that I was gonna make Tidus and Yuna wait, but I guess I lied. I don't know, I guess I just got kinda tired of torturing them. They've been through enough, right? Right! Besides, I kinda had a change of outlook about it, soooo…. This is the result. Hmm, well, anyway, I hope you liked that chapter, as I know I enjoyed writing it. Sweet, sweet Tidus/Yuna! (Sniff) I tell you, that Yuna is something else… After thinking about it for a while, I concluded that this is the way she would behave. Very nervous/freaked out about it at first… But you know how Yuna is. When she has her mind set on something, she does it and does not look back. That's what I love about her : )  
  
Hmm, could it be that we have a major problem in the Farplane? Well, not in this story. Heh, I'm gonna leave it at that for a while : )  
  
With Tidus/Yuna's wedding, I was talking about that from personal experience. My wife and I agreed we wanted it simple, but the plans for it got more and more complicated (as well as expensive) with each passing day. Of course, it turned out to be a beautiful wedding, but just a lot more complicated than we had planned. To Mistress Moonflower: I liked your idea about the wedding colors, so I thought I would use em'. Thanks for the idea!  
  
Ok, well, read and review you must! I demand it! Expect Chapter 12 before too long. Later peoples!!

__

Chapter 12

Author's Note: Whew. My wife was having nausea for the past three days straight… In the morning! Well, we were both kinda afraid that we were gonna have a little Fire Rules in about nine months, but it turned out not to be the case. Thanks goodness. Don't get me wrong, I love kids, but I would like to be just a little bit more financially secure before something like that happens. Well, enough about that… This chapter jumps into the future, and it doesn't have as much mush. It has mush though… Really sweet purty mush. This chapter is beginning to set the stage for… well, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. Hope you like it.

Author's Notes: Ohhh… Looks like Kaemon is up to no damn good. Don't worry, this isn't going to spoil Tidus and Yuna's beautiful wedding. Actually, the next chapter will take place in Guadosalam and reveal a little more of my evil Farplane ruler plot, and then the story will be wedding and honeymoon and epilogue… period. 

That is why… (Gasp, I'm going to say it) When I'm done with Reflection, I'm going to take a break, (maybe a month or so, depending on how fast I get inspired) and then I will begin the sequel to Reflection. That's right; you heard it, a sequel. I figured that Reflection needs closure, and my plot for Zanarkand and everything would make it a 30-35 chapter story if I kept it as one. Besides, this is strictly a love story, and the sequel is a drama with elements of love. There will be a couple more love interests, more Tidus/Yuna mushy stuff, and an explanation to Master Kaemon's evil ways. Hehehe, I'm on a roll here, ya?

Yes, Tidus and Yuna's relationship is hot, steamy, and oh so sweet. Please, let me know if I'm being too descriptive. Like I said, I do not want this to be a lemon. I want it to be sweet, but sensuous. I really thought it was sweet how Yuna cast a cure spell on Tidus through her kiss. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reviewing! I love de reviews!!!!! Ok, well, I'm taking off. I probably won't get another chapter in till after Thursday. I have a nasty C++ program I gotta write for my Computer Science class. Ugh, I'd much rather write this! Later everyone.

__

Chapter 13

Author's Note: My brain is completely and totally numb. After working for probably better than 12 hours at a couple of computer programs, what little logic I had in my mind is now gone. It's decided. I'm changing my major. Computer Science is certainly not my thing at all. Well, enough about that. Umm, if you read Chapter 12 when I first posted it, it would behoove you to read it or at least look over it again. I made some changes on it. Read the A/N's in Ch. 12 for more info. Ok, well, this chapter kinda picks up where it left off, but it will probably be the last one involving the Farplane and Zanarkand in this tale; I'm saving that for my next story…  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that was a shorter one than I wanted, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Wow, there wasn't as much mush in this chapter; I surprise myself with that one. Hehe, but next chapter will be very mushy. I'll be honest with yall. This was the first time since I started writing this that I had some writer's block. That and the fact that I had that horrible computer project due; sorry for making all of you wait. I hope my writer's block didn't show too badly.  
  
Ok, I'd like to express my opinion on something. Whether you all agree with me or not, I'll let you decide. As you all know, I am a rabid Yuna fan, all the way. I adore her as a character. With Yuna, I see it like this. In the game she is portrayed as being passive, prim, and proper, and I believe that she was. But I also believe that she was passionate, and she could let her passion cloud her judgment to a certain degree; the game, however, did not portray that as well as it should have, except for the ending, when she cast all her fears aside and told Tidus that she loved him. So I ask myself this question: if she wasn't an extremely passionate woman, why was she so determined? Why was she willing to die for what she believed in? That's why I portray her just a *little* differently from the way she is in the game. She was an incredible character, and I want to do her personality justice. So, for any OOC'ness, I apologize. Well, that's all about that.  
  
I'm done ranting now. The wedding is coming up really soon. It'll be very beautiful, I promise. Keep reading and reviewing. It's getting somewhat close to 100 of them. I would loooooove that, and I want everyone that is following this story closely to know that I appreciate and love every single one of your compliments or suggestions. Thank you, everyone. Expect the next chapter very soon.

Chapter 14

Author's Note: Ok, well, here's Chapter 14. Sadly, this story is coming to an end in just three or four more chapters. This Chapter jumps into the future yet again; right before the wedding. Oh, one more thing… I lied again; the Farplane is in this chapter. There were just a few loose ends to tie up there. That way, my next story will be a little easier to explain in the beginning. I'm sure most of you don't mind, and I really enjoy writing about our other beloved characters as well.  
  
Author's Notes: Awww, their wedding is coming. I already have their vows in mind. It'll be so purty, I promise. Hmm, well, there wasn't AS MUCH mushy stuff as I had planned in the beginning, but I think it was just enough to make it really sweet. I hope you liked this chapter. Okay, well, keep reviewing. I thank everyone for their compliments or suggestions, as they mean a lot to me. Expect more soon. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story so far as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Now, I have finals to study for. Take care, everyone, the wedding is soon!

__

Chapter 15

Author's Note: The chapter we have all been waiting for. Yes, Tidus and Yuna are tyin' the knot. I think it's about time they deserve a day of complete happiness, right? Right! Well, (sniff) this story is coming to an end really quickly guys and gals. I may have a couple of POV chapters for Tidus and Yuna as a kind of pre-epilogue sorta thing. Let me know if you would like that, as it would lengthen the story just a little. I love all you guys, and your opinions! Okay, well here be Chapter 15.  
  
Author's Notes: Awwww. So sweet, sniff! Well, as you can see, I didn't take the normal route as far as weddings go. It was pretty unorthodox, actually. Oh, BTW. The thing with Wakka joking about not being able to get the ring off… That's a true story. My best man did it to me at my wedding! It was really funny, and it lightened the serious atmosphere a little. Remember, weddings are a time of joy… Well, keep reviewing, I want lots of them. I really luuuuved writing this chapter, and I hope it met your expectations. Look for more soon!  
  
Fire Rules

__

Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hmm… Chapter 16 right up in hea'. Well, I'm kinda at a crossroads here. I want closure. Closure is a good thing. But at the same time, I'm real sad that this story is coming close to an end. That's why there's going to be a sequel, but it just *sniff* won't be the same. But anyway, I want to make this as long as I can without taking it too far, so I'm not completely sure when this is gonna be complete. But it's soon, ya? Okay, enough of my depressing banter; to the story! 

Author's Notes: Whew… *sweat drops* Tidus and Yuna, hehe. Yeah, that was some pretty saucy stuff toward the end. I felt like I pulled the curtain over their actions at just the right time, soooo… their sex life is what any married couple's should be… charming and beautiful. So if anyone thought it was too much or not enough detail in the fluffy, saucy scene, than too bad. I thought it was just right, so nyah!  
  
Still a few more chapters to go, I've decided, so don't worry, THERE IS MORE COMING!  
  
Oh yeah, Tidus' groomsman cake in the shape of a blitz ball… Hehehe, that's kind of a real life experience too. Of course, I didn't have a *blitz ball* shaped groomsman cake, but it was in the shape of a saxophone… Really, I have pictures to prove it! So, since Tidus loves blitz ball so much, much the same way I love the saxophone, I concluded that it would be cute for it to be in the shape of a blitz ball.  
  
Well, keep on reviewing. Last time I checked, I had ninety-eight reviews, so there's only two left till the big 1-0-0. *Fire Rules will give the 100th reviewer a virtual cookie.* (Noelle got one of those for the fiftieth review, ya?) Okay, well, once again I thank everyone for reading and reviewing; it keeps me going! Look for more very soon…  
  
Fire Rules

__

Chapter 17

Author's Note: Okay, well, here's Chapter 17. Ahem… drum roll please. My V-Cookie goes to none other than… *looks around nervously*… Mistress Moonflower!!! Sorry Dr4c0, you were so close… mebbe for review #150, ehh? (Wink wink, nudge nudge) Lady Moonflower, enjoy your cyber dessert. Well, this chapter is essentially a continuation of the previous, but the last few chapters will jump ahead in time just a bit.  
  
Oh yeah. There's going to be a really, and I mean really lame joke which, for some god awful reason, I thought was hilarious as hell. I think you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there. Don't fuss about it… just try to see the humor in it! That's all I have to say for now, so later!  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that was a shorter chapter than usual, but a honeymoon is kinda hard to write. It was also more of a light hearted chapter towards the end, so I apologize for any OOCness.  
  
Okay, yeah yeah, I know. This chapter was more of the same from the last chapter. For that I apologize, but take this into consideration: it's a honeymoon! I'm speaking from experience here! Honestly, that's what married people do on a honeymoon. It's the absolute epitome of laziness, and I loved it! Eating, sleeping, drinking, and… well, you know. So therefore, I'm trying to make it as realistic as I can. Besides, what else can ya' do on a boat?  
  
As you probably guessed, my incredibly lame joke was the whole Victoria's Secret thing. I don't know… I just thought of it, associated it with Rikku and an Al Bhed woman named Victoria, and I absolutely busted out laughing! So, I *had* to put it in. Besides, Shad wanted to know if it was like Victoria's Secret lingerie, or "Pic 'n' Save" lingerie… so, now you have your answer Shad! :P  
  
Okay, well, a little bit more to come… The epilogue will more than likely be pretty long, so that may or may not be a treat for you people. Anyway, keep reviewing please! I'm a review-greedy bastard... *Looks around evilly* There are more cookies out for grabs, hehehehe. Later people!

__

Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Okay, here's Chapter 18. This one takes a slightly different turn. I know… there was more fluff than I ever thought possible in the last couple of chapters. It was even enough to make me wince, and that's an accomplishment. This one won't have near as much, but don't get me wrong… it will have fluff.  
  
Okay, I'm sad to say this… you are officially reading the last chapter. Yep, the last chapter. But there will be an epilogue, and it's gonna be rather long, so there's still more.... it'll ties up things just a little, but not a lot. That's what the sequel is for. Enjoy.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, first off… I'd like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to post this. This is definitely the longest it's ever taken for me to update, the main reason being a saxophone that I just purchased… I love it, but that's beside the point. Sorry I made you people wait.  
  
Well, it's the last official chapter, but it's still not the end. There is the epilogue, and it's basically the beginning of the next story in a sense. It may take a while to post it, because it will be rather long… so be patient, ya?  
  
Well, please review… there will be a long author's note after the epilogue where I will do thank-yous, etc, so I'll save my babbling for later. Look for the epilogue soon, and thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of it so much. Later people!  
  
Fire Rules

________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Concluding Notes…  
  
Heyo, everyone, Fire Rules here. Before I say anything, I'd like to make a couple of apologies. First off, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to get the epilogue ready. Now, let me tell you… Timmeh's been a very busy guy these past two weeks. I had a friend from California come and visit for a week, and than I had various other social events to attend. And, since I am now gainfully employed, work takes up some of my precious writing time as well.  
  
Second, I'd like to apologize for saying that the epilogue was going to be lengthy. In reality, it turned out to be about 3600 words. I had intentions of writing a 5000+ word epilogue, but it just didn't turn out that way. I stopped writing it when I thought it was done. I didn't want to throw in a heaping helping of "Textburger Helper," as Shad so eloquently describes it. Pointless words are, well, pointless, so that's why I cut the epilogue a shorter than I wanted it to be. It's the quality that matters, right? Well, I think that covers the apologies…  
  
Okay! As for the epilogue, I hope that I didn't throw in too many spoilers. I wanted to give a little bit of an explanation, but I also wanted to make people continue to scratch their heads in confusion. I hope that the events in the Farplane will urge you to read the sequel to this story. I will say this for sure: the sequel will be well rounded. This story, as all of you who have read it knows, was fluff fluff fluff… Why? Because I love fluff! I love it to pieces, and I hope that I portrayed Tidus and Yuna's love for each well. The sequel will have a very good combination of fluff, drama, and action. Therefore, it will more than likely be pleasing to a more varied audience. I think that's what the FFX section of fanfiction.net really needs, and I hope I'll be able to oblige.  
  
Okay, on to the thank-yous. Sheesh, where the heck do I begin? First off, I would like to thank *everyone* that has read and reviewed this story. This story was, more or less, an experiment of sorts. It had been a VERY long time since I had written anything creative, so my creative writing skills needed some brushing up. I hope that it improved over the course of the story, and I truly thank each and every one of you for all the kind words and constructive criticism.  
  
Also, writing this story was rather rewarding, as I made some awesome buddies through ff.net. Th' Lady Shadow… not only is she a magnificent author, she is a wonderful person. (Sorry if I'm makin' you blush Shad, hehe) Any aspiring authors out there… listen to her advice. She has wisdom beyond her years, and her writing is light years ahead of mine, at least in my own humble opinion. Thanks for everything, Shad!  
  
Noelle, you always kept me on my toes. Heh, I really thank you for all your "nitpicks." They made me a better author, indeed. You, as well, are a fine author, and I wish you the best of luck at UCLA.  
  
Pikachu! Thanks a bunch for reviewing my story with such regularity, and I really am enjoying your story. I'm so sorry I haven't been reading or reviewing the recent chapters. I promise I will. Best of luck on your fiction…  
  
Of course, to all who reviewed that I didn't personally mention by pen name, thank you once again for reviewing.  
  
Well, I think that's it. Do me a favor, ya? Give me a good, *well rounded* opinion of the story as a whole. I would really appreciate it. After all, we all come together to improve our writing… right?  
  
Until my next story, you'll see me around, leaving reviews… I hope. Thanks to everyone who has supported this…  
  
Fire Rules.

  
  


__

  



End file.
